Naruto Brothers Reborn
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto meets a brother he's never met before...wait, time travel...expoding chipmunks....did you just call your sister your B...ch...it's the devils luck, it has to be. Harem, laughs and the story of Naruto upgraded.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything else I might add to this story. This story for the first chapter or 2 won't have a general, one person point of view but several until the point where Sakura and Naruto begin their own training under Hakura and Arashi at which time Naruto will become the main focus of this story.

Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of the Hokage monument on Saturday, a week before his third Gennin exam at the accademy to see if he could pass. He was sitting with his knees against his chest in his orange outfit when a voice behind him said "Yo." startling him as he turned quickly ready to run in case it was an attack and blinked as he saw someone standing there who looked like an older version of him.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The man laughed and said "I guess I lost that bet, I figured you would have screamed WHAT THE HELL....Anyways to answer your question. I'm a 17 year old you from the future."

Naruto blinked and said "What...what do you mean your me from the future...how is that possible."

The man said "It's possible seeing as I'm standing right here before you and to keep from getting confused just call me Arashi for now. Anyways you see this." as he pulled his sleave up showing a seal on his wrist.

Naruto nods and Arashi said "This is a Genjutsu seal I made to hide my looks and I am going to put it on now so if anyone walks up they don't know who I am and I won't have to tell them I'm from the future since I am not here for them but you so don't freak out." as he bit his thumb and wiped the blood across the seal and sent chakra to it and he was covered in smoke and in his place was a red headed person who looked like a cross between Shikamaru and Naruto.

Arashi said "Now, do you mind if we sit down, I got a lot to talk to you about."

Naruto nods and they both sit down and Naruto asked "Why are you here."

Arashi sighed as he looked over the village and said "The village is peaceful right now....To answer your question...When I was your age I made a lot of mistakes that caused me a lot of pain that eventually wound up destroying Konoha." causing Naruto to go wide eyed.

Arashi said "Also some of those mistakes are killing me now, literally."

Naruto asked "So...you came back in time to make sure you didn't make the same mistakes again." in a quite voice.

Arashi said "No, I came back in time to make sure YOU didn't make the same mistakes I did. Nothing will ever change the mistakes I made and all those I knew are dead. You are still young and have your life a head of you and NO, I will not tell you about the future. What I am going to do is teach you the skills you will need in the future to make the best choices and YOU will live with the choice of what to do and what not to do. All I am here to do is to teach you things and tell you about our past, why the people don't like you and who our parents are. From now on I want you to think of me as your big brother because I'm not you and your not going to be me. Got that."

Naruto was afraid to say anything nods and Arashi said "Now I guess I can start off with our parents since I know how important that is. Our mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was originally from Whirlpool and a great Kunouchi from what I heard. She had red hair and green eyes, most likely the reason you like Sakura so much is because you instictively remember mom and Sakura is a lot like her. Kushina was a tomboy but also very beautiful.....she died the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha giving birth to you but it wasn't your fault. The doctor was in a hurry because of all the other victims who were hurt and forgot to make sure she was completely OK when he left and when he returned to check on her she had passed away in her sleep peacefully."

Naruto looked down and said "At least she didn't suffer."

Arashi smiled and said "No, she didn't from what I heard....as for dad, you have to promise me that you will listen to everything I am about to say and NEVER tell anyone about this. If you do then your life will be in extreme danger. Do you promise me."

Naruto nods and Arashi said "Alright, to tell you about dad I have to tell you why everyone doesn't seem to like you. The night you were born when Kyuubi was attacking the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha used a forbidden Jutsu not to kill the Kyuubi since it's impossible to kill a demon but to seal it away in a prison under the watch of someone he trusted to protect Konoha in his place....the person he trusted to protect Konoha and to keep the Kyuubi locked away was his newborn son."

Naruto eyes darted back and forward as his eyes went wide and he clenched his fist and he closed his eyes and let tears fall and he said "It's me."

Arashi said "You are the prison and the warden that holds the Kyuubi back. Those who are old enough to remember that night know this but they don't know who dad was and they can't know or dad's enemies will come and kill you. The Sandaime passed a law saying that nobody was allowed to tell about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you or they would be killed so that you could try and have a normal life....You are what is known as a Jinchuuriki or a the power of a human sacrifice. The people of Konoha know this and they are afraid that you will one day let the Kyuubi lose on them since you are his warden also and can use his powers so they are doing what they think is best to protect themselves and make you think about not releasing the Kyuubi."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "Will that ever change...will they ever see me as me and not the Kyuubi."

Arashi said "If you show them that you are different then Kyuubi, yes, they will change...I remember after I saved the village once and came back EVERYONE in the village was at the gates waiting for me and cheering for me and gave me praise and thanks for saving them."

Naruto smiled and Arashi said "So do you want to be seen as you and not the Kyuubi. If you do then the first thing you need to do is forgive them so you can move on with your life. Will you forgive them for being stupid and scared."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Yeah...do I ever become Hokage."

Arashi said "Maybe...Maybe not. I'm not you and your not me and unless you become Hokage I won't tell you. If you have the same mission I did when you return from your mission you will tell me about how yours went and I will tell you how mine went so that way you can see the change for yourself. You will have to make your own choices and live with them."

Naruto pouted and Arashi said "Anyways, the first thing you need to do if you want to show people the real you is to pass the gennin exam. I know about your trouble with the clone Jutsu and it's not your fault because dad wanted to make you strong enough to protect Konoha so he made it where a little bit of Kyuubi chakra goes into your system all the time and is turned into your chakra. That is why your chakra control is so bad and why you have to much chakra to make a bunshin. The teachers at the accademy never thought of the problem of having TOO much chakra from a student before so they don't realise you need less and keep telling you to put more in it. Of all the teachers in the Academy, Iruka is the best one there. I can teach you another bunshin jutsu that will let you pass but you need to learn it and then talk to Iruka privately after class one day before the exams and tell him that you found out about the Kyuubi hearing a couple people talking and they joked about how you had to much chakra to make a regular bunshin and so you found someone who taught you another bunshin and could he ask the Hokage if you could substitute it for the regular bunshin...just make sure that Mizuki isn't around when you do talk to him about it."

Naruto asked "Why."

Arashi said "Mizuki is one of the more idiotic and see you as the Kyuubi in human form. If he thought you would pass he would try and trick you into getting killed. If Iruka agrees go with him to the Hokage and demonstrate the jutsu I want you to learn. If he asks where you learned it from tell him it was from your new brother. I'll show you were I live and he can come see me if he wants. So do you want to pass or not."

Naruto said "Of coarse I do. How can I become Hokage if I don't become a ninja first."

Arashi said "Alright, before we begin I want you to promise me one thing. From now until the Chunnin exams in 6 months I don't want you to ask out Sakura."

Naruto frowned and said "Why."

Arashi said "Because you need to focus on training to get stronger instead of love right now. Your still young and right now Sakura cares about Sasuke who is a jerk and if you don't let her see that he is a jerk then she won't ever think of going out with you. I'm not saying she will go out with you but you should give her room to breath and grow. Also....there are other girls who like you and you have been ignoring like Sasuke ignores Sakura. You might want to step back and look around you. You might find someone you like better then Sakura. Who can tell since woman are the one thing men will never understand.....so will you calm down from trying to get with Sakura and work on being a ninja from now until the Chunnin exams."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Alright, I promise."

Arashi said "Good, the jutsu I want to show you is the Kagebunshin no Jutsu. It only has one handsign and you put as much chakra as you can into the jutsu while doing the same thing you do when you make a regular bunshin by imagining what it will look like. Here is the handsign." as he showed the handsign.

Naruto put his hands together and Arashi said "Wait, lets go into the woods so no one sees the smoke and comes to see what is going on." as he lead Naruto into the woods.

When they got there Arashi said "Go wild."

Naruto smiles and tried it and single clone appeared and then burst apart and Arashi said "Don't try to make one clone, try to make an army of them. More chakra equals more clones."

Naruto nods and tries it again and Arashi said "Try again and more, keep going until I tell you to stop."

2 hours later Naruto was panting and Arashi said "Good job Naruto, you got that jutsu down, It originally took me 3 hours to learn it as good as you since I learned it by myself and I thought I needed less chakra instead of more. Now rest while I show you 2 other things. The first is this." as he picked up a leaf and placed it on his head and made it float.

Naruto said "Hey, Iruka showed me that once."

Arashi said "That was Iruka trying to help you pass. Like I said, he is a great teacher and you should thank him because he tried to be fair to everyone. This is called the leaf excercise. It is a chakra control excercise. I want you tomorrow to come back to this place and create as many Kagebunshin as you can at one time and have them work on this excercise. Have them work on their forehead and when they get it down try it agian on their hands like this." as he showed how to do it.

Naruto asked "Why.''

Arashi said "Because anything like jutsu practice or chakra control a Kagebunshin learns is transfered to you and every clone that you have out there at the time. While your clones are working on those I want you to do this." as he walked up a tree and walked back down.

Arashi said "That is also a chakra control excercise called tree climbing. You put chakra on the bottom of your feet and us it to stick to the tree. Like the leaf excerice to much chakra and it will blow off, to little and it won't stick. I want you to work on this tomorrow and I will show up to see you but be careful and don't run out of chakra. Use a kunai to mark your progress and eat a good breakfast tomorrow but make sure to check the experation date on the food before you eat it. I'll come here around noon and I want to see your progress with the leaf balance on the hands and head and your progress on a tree."

Naruto said "Why can't you teach me another cool Jutsu like the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Arashi said "Because the more control you have over your chakra the more cool jutsu I can teach you later. Besides, because of the seal you have to practice a lot with chakra control if you want to get better or you will get worse. Now any other questions before I leave."

Naruto said "Do I marry Sakura."

Arashi shrugs and said "I don't know, we will have to see if you someday do or don't. Cya." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto eyes got wide and thought "_I am going to be so COOL when I grow up....hmm."_ as he looked at the 40 Kagebunshin and he said "Alright listen up. You all saw and heard Ni-san. Start working on the leaf excercise while I work on the tree climbing." as he ran at the tree and blew off on the first step.

As he landed on his back he said "Ow." before he slowly got up again and tried it again.

The next day around noon Naruto was half way up a tree when his control slipped and he back flipped and as he landed he heard clapping and he looked over and saw Arashi leaning against the tree and said "Good job on making it that far and I see your clones are also doing it now. Let me guess, you stayed out here late last night and worked on them huh."

Naruto said "Wouldn't you."

Arashi said "Probably...if I would have realised that the Kagebunshin transfered memories back to me and the others 3 years earlier. ALRIGHT KAGEBUNSHIN, all eyes on me.....good, now I want you all to fight each other as best as you can so I can see what your Taijutsu skills are, go."

All the Kagebunshin turned and began fighting each other and Arashi held up a bag to Naruto who smiled and took the bag seeing it was Ichiruka ramen and he began to eat as a slight headache hit him.

Arashi said "So, did you pass out here last night."

Naruto blushed and Arashi said "Naruto....the Kagebunshin no Jutsu is a forbidden Jounin level jutsu that can kill you. You have to be careful and when you have your clones dispell have them dispell in small groups no larger then 10 at a time when you use them for learning instead of fighting."

Naruto said "Hai Ni-san, I will." as he ate some more.

Arashi said "Good, Now you should know you can't teach that jutsu to anyone without my approval because it could kill them and you don't want that do you."

Naruto said "No, of coarse not."

Arashi said "I'm glad you understand. Jiji gave me a 2 hour lecture on that when I first learned it and I'm trying to save you from that lecture. Now I am glad to see your progress and as a reward I am going to teach you the first 5 Kata of a Taijutsu style that kicks ass called the Gama fist. Are you done eating."

Naruto who was finishing the broth said "Yes." as he threw the bowl in the bag.

Arashi said "Good, now follow me to my house and I will show you the 5 Kata there." as he got up and lead Naruto deeper into the woods and they came to a house in the woods in a small clearing and Arashi said "This house doesn't actually belong to me yet. It belongs to your godfather Jiraiya of the Sannins. I know what your thinking, if he's my godfather where has he been. The answer to that is he has been around and has helped you out but you didn't know it and also he is very important to the safety of Konoha. He's Konoha top spymaster and he looks for anything that could be a danger to Konoha and most importantly you. The apartment building you live in is owned by him and the money you get from Jiji is sent by him to Jiji for you to live on. This is his home when he comes to Konoha and it's why I live here because I plan to reveal myself to him and give him information to help Konoha without anyone knowing.....I should also meantion Ero-sannin is the worlds largest super pervert...but he taught me a lot of important lessons on life that I am forever grateful for. I hope you won't hate him for not being here for you but like I said he did what he could while protecting Konoha and you and if he would have taken you with him since he trained dad..."

Naruto said "Dad's enemies would have realised who I was and killed me....it doesn't seem fair."

Arashi put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "A lot of things in life are not fair. All we can do is try to make the best of what comes are ways and live with the rest."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't have to like it."

Arashi said "Then change it. Do what you feel is best....but for now we got training to do. From now until Wednesday night when you goto bed I want you to keep having you Kagebunshin practice the tree climbing and the leaf balancing but try and combine them by climbing the tree while balancing one leaf and then 2 leaves and then 3 leaves. While they are doing that I want you to work on mastering the Gama Fist Kata I am about to show you. Thursday I want you to rest up and relax however you feel you should but you are not to show you know Kagebunshin to anyone unless it's the Hokage and Iruka and then on test day. After you graduate you can do whatever you feel like but remember, your trying to change the way people see you, do you want them to see you as a practical joker and prankster or someone else. I'm not saying don't prank someone but just be sure you are willing to live with the outcome of doing it."

Naruto said "Your going to tell me to do things and not to do things all the time, aren't yoy."

Arashi said "I'm your big brother, of coarse I'm going to nag you about those things all the time. It's my job.....now watch closely." as he took a stance and Naruto eyed it and after a minute he moved into the next stance and Naruto said "Why are your legs like that."

Arashi smiled and said "Because this style of Taijutsu was made by the Toads for them and Toads do a lot of leaping to cover great distances and pack a lot of power in their hits. This style is the perfect balance of speed and power. After you learn all 40 Kata of this style I am going to teach you the improved version of it that I made and once you can do that I will challenge you to improve it even further. I want you to surpass me in every way little brother. Now watch as I do the rest."

Naruto watched them and after Arashi finished he said "Now create your Kagebunshin army to go practice chakra control while you do the Kata and I will correct you for the next hour."

Naruto said "Hai." as he created 120 Kagebunshin and Arashi thought "_Not bad but he's not touching his real power yet."_ as he watched Naruto send his clones into the woods and took the first stance.

Arashi said "Move your left foot a little more and bend your knees a little more...good, shoulders back...." as he continue to correct Naruto form.

After an hour was up Arashi said "Good, now I have a task for you. That clearing where you trained at before. I want you to take this shovel and go back to that clearing and I want you to dig me a 20 foot wide and 10 foot deep hole."

Naruto said "Why." looking confused.

Arashi said "The actual digging will strengthen your arms and shoulders making it where you can punch harder. Also the hole is going to be used for your future training. I want that hole finished by next sunday and you are not allowed to use your Kagebunshin to help you. If you are done with it by then I will teach you another jutsu and show you the next 5 Kata. If not then you will have fill that hole back in and move to another clearing and start all over again until you get it done in a weeks time. Also, when you get out from the accademy every day I want you to come here for 1 hour of Kata practice on those 5 Kata where we will work on moving between each Kata and increasing your speed in them. After that you will leave and go back to that clearing and train and also work on that hole. As long as you come for that 1 hour of Kata practice everyday after school, have your Kagebunshin work on chakra control, rest on Thursday so you will be ready to pass on Friday and finish that hole I don't care what you do with your free time but don't come here unless I tell you to and only when I tell you to."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Why can't I come see you when I want to."

Arashi said "Because I will be busy working else where. I need money to live off of and there is no reason for you to come here when nobody is here and also this house is a secret that only a few people know of and there are those like Mizuki who might say you are breaking in here if they find you here without me here to tell them your allowed. You don't want to get in trouble, do you."

Naruto looked down and said "No...I guess I was worried you didn't want me around."

Arashi put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Never going to happen. The only time you can break that rule is if you decide your ready to talk to Iruka about your bunshin and Jiji wants to come see me. Tell him to come to your godfathers place to talk to me and tell him I'm not coming into town either because I don't want the one armed bandit to know about me."

Naruto asked "One armed bandit...whose that."

Arashi said "A royal pain in the ass. Jiji will understand and you will also once you make Chunnin."

Naruto said "Alright...so do I need to leave now."

Arashi said "Yeah, I got to meet someone soon about a job. I wish I could talk more and maybe later we can but for now this is all I can do....besides, if you really want to get strong you need to learn to figure things out on your own and train yourself without someone telling you to. If your sensei isn't there when you arrive do light warm ups like situps and pushups and squats like you did in the accademy to help build up your muscles. Do a light jog around your training ground or practice chakra control. Always look for ways to improve yourself."

Naruto smiled and said "OK. I'll show you Ni-san, I'll surpass you."

Arashi said "I hope your right. Remember though you can't tell anyone about dad. You can tell about mom but not dad and don't meantion Ero-sannin is your godfather either. Now go, spread the flames of youth."

Naruto looked confused and Arashi shook his head and said "It's a joke you will figure out later. Cya tomorrow bro." as he walked toward the cabin.

Naruto turned and ran into the woods with the shovel.

When Arashi walked into the house a person who was sitting at the table said "Did you really have to quote Lee and Gai."

Arashi said "At least I didn't tell him to wear spandex."

The person at the table said "I would have killed you...so what do you think will happen now."

Arashi said "I figure Jiji going to come here ready to kill me demanding answers sometimes this week....so when are you going to reveal yourself Haruka."

A woman with red hair and green eyes said "The day of team placements at lunch Arashi."

Arashi said "Good....you know, I wonder if he's will paint the Hokage monument like I did."

Haruka said "He's you, of coarse he is....so how are you feeling."

Arashi frowned and said "I'll need treatment tomorrow. It's about every 6 days right now."

Haruka said "Has the seal collapsed anymore."

Arashi said "No, I think I've managed to stabilize it for now but Kyuubi chakra is still poisoning me since it's to much for the filter. The only hope we have is if Ero-sannin can fix the filter. I may know a lot about seals but I'm not as good as Ero-sannin and dad were."

Haruka walked over and hugged Arashi said "We will find a way to save you my love."

Arashi closed his eyes and said "I can't believe were together after all this time."

Haruka said "You can't believe it. I can't believe that you were a...." as she was silenced by him placing his finger to her mouth and he said "That's all history now. Everyone we knew are gone. All we have left is each other and a chance to start a new life here. If Jiji, Bachan, and Ero-sannin agree then we can get a little more of our life back."

Haruka said "It will all work out. I promise."

Arashi said "I'm glad." as he sat down at the table where a meal was waiting for him and he began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days flew by for Naruto as he followed Arashi orders and after school went to Arashi house for an hour of Kata practice where he was starting to get more comfortable with them and his clones had been working on combining leaf balancing with tree climbing which was harder then Naruto first expected and he lost a lot of clones who focused to much on one and not on the other and either had to start over of fell and went up in smoke from the hard impact. Naruto also was working on the hole for Arashi and his arms were tired as he had to dig around roots and cut them out after asking Arashi did he want those roots in the hole.

Today was Thursday and class had just ended and Naruto waited as all the other students were leaving and he walked to Iruka desk who was filling out some papers and he saw Shikamaru and Choji walking out as the last students and didn't see Mizuki and said "Um Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said "Yes Naruto." as he stopped and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip and said "Um....do you know about.." as he touched his stomach.

Iruka whose eyes momentarily went wider asked "What do you mean." wanting to make sure Naruto was talking about the Kyuubi.

Naruto bit his lip and said "Kyuubi."

Iruka bit his lip and nods and Naruto said "Can I talk to you about something related to that. I know about the law and I know that only the Hokage and I can talk about it and I give you permission to talk about it because this is important."

Iruka said "Um....perhaps we should goto the Hokage to talk about it just to make sure if that's alright Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Yeah, I guess that would work."

Iruka said "Alright, let me just finish this and we can go. You can wait a few minutes for me right."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, I'll work on tree climbing." as he walked over and began to walk on the walls shocking Iruka until he was 2 feet off the wall and he pulled out a couple of leaves and had them begin to float on his head and one on each hand.

Iruka thought "_Naruto must have been working on his chakra control hard to be able to do that but I wonder how he figured out tree climbing._" as he quickly finished what he was doing and said "Alright Naruto, I'm ready."

Naruto nods and sets his feet back on the ground and puts the leaves back in his pocket and said "OK, lets go Iruka-sensei....by the way, thanks for trying to teach me the leaf balancing and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you better over it."

Iruka said as they left the accademy heading to the Hokage tower "It appears as if you got the hang of it down and I'm surprised you thought of adding it to your hands and combining it with the tree walking excercise. How did you learn that."

Naruto said "Well, after I found out about THAT someone gave me the advice on how to do it and also told me the leaf excercise again and they told me when I meantion you taught it to me that you were trying to teach me the lesson I needed the most to pass in your own way while being fair to everyone."

Iruka smiled a little and said "I'm glad you got your control down. I was worried you might not pass."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "That's sort of what I needed to talk to you about....um, I'll explain when we get to see Jiji."

Iruka frowned and said "I see." as he thought "_Can he still not do the bunshin jutsu. That can't be right."_

As they got to the Hokage office and got permission to enter the Sandaime Hokage was doing paperwork when he looked up and smiled and said "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Iruka, has Naruto been causing trouble again."

Iruka said "Actually sir, Naruto asked to talk to me about something I wasn't sure I could talk about. Perhaps you should tell him Naruto."

The Sandaime frowned slightly and asked "What is it Naruto."

Naruto said "I know about Kyuubi." causing the Sandaime eyes to widen and he said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I know about the law, I know about the Yondaime and the sealing, and I know about how you wanted me to have a better life but that's not really what I'm here to talk about because I've already come to terms with that."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Then what is it you wanted to talk about and how did you find out about it."

Naruto said "People talk when they think no one is listening and I heard a couple of people talk about it when I was in the village. They were making fun of me because they were wondering if I would try a fourth time to take the test since people were telling me to add more chakra to the bunshin jutsu when I have TOO much chakra for that Jutsu thanks to the fox chakra mixing with my own and not enough control for it..Luckily Ni-san came and taught me the tree climbing and told me to relearn the leaf balancing excercise Iruka tried to teach me and he also taught me Kagebunshin no Jutsu and yes I know it's a jounin level jutsu and a forbidden jutsu and I know why it's forbidden and you don't need to lecture me about not teaching it to anyone."

Iruka frowned and said "You can do the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Naruto nods and puts his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the room was filled with smoke and when it cleared there were 20 Kagebunshin in the room shocking the Sandaime and Iruka.

The Sandaime said "Who is this Ni-san that you meantioned Naruto."

Naruto said "He told me you would want to meet him and he said he is living out at Jiraiya place but he's not coming to town because of some one arm bandit. He said you would know who he was talking about. Anyways why I wanted to talk to you about since I am unable to pass the regular bunshin and can do Kagebunshin no Jutsu can I use it to pass. I've spent every day since Saturday learning tree climbing and relearning the leaf balancing and I've gotten them down."

Iruka said "It's true sir, he showed me earlier he could combine the tree climbing and leaf balancing excercise on his head and hands at the same time though he still hasn't mastered that much but the fact he was able to get them together shows he should have high gennin level chakra control but if he can't produce the bunshin no jutsu then..."

The Sandaime said "I understand what your saying and I am forced to agree. Has your Ni-san taught you anything else Naruto."

Naruto said "He told me about Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, what he knew about her and been teaching me the first 5 Kata of a Taijutsu style called the Gama Fist. He's had me let my Kagebunshin go wild on the chakra control excercises while I've been digging a hole that is 20 ft wide and 10 ft deep and I have to have it finished by Sunday evening. He said it was strength training to help me use the Taijutsu style better."

The Sandaime who was shocked and said "I see...anything else."

Naruto said "Perhaps. Some things he told me but I know better then to open my mouth about because I would be in great danger from those my family enemies. I trust you and I pretty much trust Iruka since he's never treated me any different then anyone else in class but I figure if knowing about my mom was a secret and the Kyuubi was a secret then the other things he told me would definately be a secret. He said if you wanted to see him he's at Jiraiya's. Anyway about the graduation test."

The Sandaime nods and said "I'll allow it. I guess it never accurd to me either that the fox's chakra adding to your own would have that much of an effect on you since by doing that many Kagebunshin you showed you have at least Jounin level reserves."

Naruto looked around and said "But this is only 20 Kagebunshin. I usually train with a little over a hundred at a time." causing both Iruka and the Sandaime to go wide eyed.

Iruka said "A hundred."

Naruto said "Yeah, want to see." as he dismissed the Kagebunshin in the room and put his hands together and the Sandaime said "And you can make a hundred right now even after making that 20."

Naruto said "Yeah, Ni-san said by the time the Chunnin Exams get here I should be able to make a 1000 of them at a time if I keep up my chakra control excercises."

The Sandaime said "I see....well I have a lot of work to do and I am sure Iruka has things to prepare for tomorrow and yes Iruka, I give permission again for him to use Kagebunshin instead of regular bunshin."

Iruka said "Right and Naruto...I look forward to passing you tomorrow but I wouldn't of minded having you in my class another year also. You made them interesting."

Naruto said "Hey, I try." with a smile and Iruka turned and left and as Naruto was about to leave the Sandaime said "Hold up a minute Naruto."

Naruto stops as the Sandaime got up closing the door and he said "So did your Ni-san talk about your father since he seem to know who your mother was."

Naruto frowned and walked over and touched the picture of the Yondaime on the wall and said "I know but my lips are sealed.....I was angry with you for not telling me earlier but I understand and thank you. I also know why my godfather hasn't been here and I don't blame the people of the village for being idiots. Ni-san told me if I want to prove to the people I'm me and not the fox I have to first forgive them and not let the past control me and to move on."

The Sandaime said "Your Ni-san sounds like a wise man. Perhaps I should go meet him, would you like to come."

Naruto looked at the clock and said "Sure, I usually get there about this time anyways for my Kata practice."

The Sandaime said "Then let me get us there quicker." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves.

3 more times appearing once on the Hokage monument, once in the woods, and then once on the edge of the clearing to the house and the Sandaime saw smoke coming from the fireplace and he said "It appears as if he's here." as they began to walk toward the house.

As they approached the door opened and Arashi walked out and said "I was wondering when you would get here. Naruto, I'm going to create a Kagebunshin and have him work with you on the Kata again but try and not go overboard since you need to be rested for the test tomorrow to pass. Sandaime-sama, please come inside and have some tea." as a Kagebunshin appeared and walked over to Naruto and lead him away from the house.

As the Sandaime walked in he was surprised to see Hakura there and she smiled and said "It's good to see you again Sandaime-sama."

Sarutobi asked "Do I know you."

As the door was closed Arashi said "You do but since were both wearing genjutsu seals you don't recongise us. May we turn them off without you freaking out."

Sarutobi who had moved so he could see both nods and Arashi and Haruka both cancelled the seal and his eyes got wide and Arashi said "Hi Jiji, been a while."

Sarutobi said "Impossible." as he looked at both.

Arashi raised up his shirt channeling a little chakra so the seal could appear and said "No, just a serious of unlikely events. I'm a 17 year old Naruto and as you can tell this is a 17 year old Sakura Haruno."

Hakura said "It's good to see you sir."

Sarutobi frowned and said "How."

Arashi said "Well...were not really sure how. It was basically a free-for-all battle between Danzo, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and us. It was a 5 way battle where Sasuke wanted Danzo dead for ordering Itachi to kill his clan, Danzo wanted to kill Sasuke and take his Sharingan eyes to add to his collection, Madara Uchiha who had got Sasuke to join his side wanted to destroy Danzo because Danzo had Orochimaru grow him an arm that had the Mokuton bloodline that Danzo had placed several Sharingan in not counting the one he keeps covered up. Sakura arrived to kill Sasuke because he became an enemy to all 5 of the major hidden villages who had unified under the Raikage to stop Madara, I arrived to stop Sakura from killing him because she still cared for Sasuke but was willing to kill him so I wouldn't have the pain of being the one to hill him and I wanted to kill him because he was a threat to Konoha though I still felt he was my best friend and when we saw Madara and Danzo and they saw me Danzo tried to use the Mokuton and Sharingan eyes to control the Kyuubi in me to get the advantage, Madara tried to use his Sharingan to control the Kyuubi in me. Sasuke not wanting me to get involved used his Sharingan on me to stop Kyuubi chakra and Itachi before he died put part of his soul inside the seal with the Kyuubi and the seal had been completely restored after I had to use 8 tails worth of power to save Konoha and dad placed part of his soul in the seal so he could repair it if I ever got that far into releasing Kyuubi and so all those things added together sort of was tearing me apart from the inside out and Sakura who was worried about me when my body started to destroy itself ran to me to heal me since she was trained by Tsunade and well..."

Hakura said "Some how the gift Itachi gave Naruto turned out to be similar to what Kakashi-sensei could do with his Magnekyou Sharingan and open a tear in time and space and we both fell down into it and landed here about 3 month ago. Remember the earthquake that was reported near the land of Iron. That sort of was us arriving. Naruto was severly injured and I had to nurse him back to health and find out what had happened and we found we were in the past and so we were coming here but then we found a small problem."

Arashi said "The problem is the seal was cracked a little and since dad repaired it already I can't stop the leak that is going into my system and since the Kyuubi chakra is poisoness it's slowly killing me. Also, the Kyuubi itself is dead. It's soul was destroyed in the time travel accident leaving it's body parts inside the seal that are decaying."

Hakura said "Right now his body is acting like a person who is an alchoholic or a smoker both quiting cold turkey. His body is craving the Kyuubi chakra and all it's getting is stale sake or the butt of a cigerette. About once a week I have to do a flush of his system to drain the poison from him and we couldn't take the risk of coming into Konoha and changing things to much so we came up with the idea of having Naruto who visits the Hokage monument a lot to get your attention and the best way was to reveal some of the secrets around him to him so you would come here. If Danzo or Madara found out about us and there was a second Kyuubi here who was weakened since he can't use to much chakra at a time in risk of speeding up the poisoning he cant go all out. Were hoping Jiraiya-sama could fix the crack in the seal to stop the poisoning of his system."

Sarutobi frowned and said "I see....what do you intend to do now. I mean there doesn't seem to be a way to send you back."

Hakura said "Well, with your permission we would like to start our lives over here...I was Tsunade apprentice for 3 years and she claimed I was nearly surpassing her in skills as a medic and so I was wanting to continue to be a medic from 6 am till noon Monday through Friday."

Sarutobi asked "Why those hours if I may ask."

Arashi said "Because Sakura and I both realise that we have a once in a life time chance to correct the mistakes we made when we were younger. Naruto knows what I really look like and I told him to think of me as his older brother though I won't ever reveal my real looks unless absolutely have to. I've taken the name of Arashi and I am going to teach Naruto in his free time the skills that he will need to face the challenges that are coming. Sakura wishes to do the same to her younger self and she's taken the name Hakura. Naruto doesn't know about Sakura and we aren't planning to tell little Sakura about Naruto and let them live their lives. We just want to give them the skills they will need to protect themselves and others since they are going to be fighting S-Rank missing nins very often in the future even without our help. One of the biggest regrets I have is having to use Kyuubi chakra so much because I didn't have the skills or power to stand up to those kind of enemies and because of me being forced to use it as much I was slowly being taken over by Kyuubi where he could get free which is something we don't want."

Sarutobi frowned and Arashi said "I'm going to take up farming here and with Hakura as she calls herself now working at the hospital we should be able to support ourselves since I'm going to give Jiraiya all the info I have on Akatasuki to help him protect Konoha and Naruto. I would give it to you but then when you tried to use it you would have to tell where you got it and you could only claim Jiriaya told you and unless Jiraiya knew and claimed it came from his spy neywork then someone like Danzo would find a way to use that info against you to find out about us. We don't really want to draw attention to ourselves and so we were thinking you could say were were refugees from the land of water who moved here to escape the civil war there and Hakura could become a part time sensei to Sakura to teach her about medical skills. Of coarse Hakura will have to tell Sakura the truth about herself but besides her, you and Naruto, the only ones who should know about us will be Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune when they get here. We won't tell you how you should do things to make the future better but we can give little hints as advice without getting to into detail because things could change and cost lives if you depend to much on our knowledge."

Sarutobi thought a moment and said "Nobody knows Kushina history besides she was once a Whirlpool ninja. We can say that your parents who were an aunt and uncle to Kushina escaped from Whirlpool and moved to the land of Water when Whirlpool village was destroyed and you met Hakura there and I am guessing you want to be with each other, am I correct."

Hakura said "If you would we would like you to marry us, yes."

Arashi looked at her and said "Are you sure Hakura."

Hakura said "Yes Arashi, I told you once I love you. Now stop being a baka."

Sarutobi said "Very well, I will have to have a witness for that. I take it you wish to take the Uzumaki name correct."

Arashi said "Yes. That way I can say any jutsu I show Naruto are family Jutsu and those like the Rasengan we can say Jiriaya taught Naruto once he's on board. The sooner the better on that case." as he rubbed his stomach.

Sarutobi said "Very well. Once Jiraiya is on board I shall marry you both with him as a witness. I will also put you on at the hospital Hakura at those hours you requested as I figure you are wanting to train Sakura in the afternoon."

Hakura said "Yes. Were not going to be telling them much about the future and be as vague as possible with them as well so you won't think we are hiding things from you with them."

Sarutobi said "Very well.....is there anything you can tell me now that could help."

Arashi said "Kill Danzo but that's my personal opinion....um, use Kagebunshin to do paperwork to give you more free time but dismiss them one at a time and never more then an hour..um...Mizuki a traitor who wants the forbidden scroll and originally had me steal it by making me believe it was another test to pass after I failed the third time. He wants to give it to Orochimaru. That's how I learned Kagebunshin no Jutsu...um....theres a mission coming up to the land of Waves, a C-rank. Team 7 with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, under Kakashi-sensei needs that mission. It sort of defined the rest of our shinobi career and could gain a potential ally or 2 depending on how things work out."

Hakura said "You might also want to train a little sir. You've got some excercises coming up that at your age could become deadly if you don't take your doctors advice.....also theres some snakes making a home in Rice Field Country and it is mating season and the little snakes will be coming and maybe it might not be bad of an idea to help our allies now while were so prosperous because you could never tell when we might need their help or they might need ours."

Sarutobi said "I see....so your saying somethings coming up that will require me to do battle and that Orochimaru is building an army in Rice Field country. Your also saying something is going to happen with our allies."

Arashi said "Sounds possible. Just because it might have happened once doesn't mean it will happen again which is why we don't want to tell you to much because things could and hopefully will change but as Kakashi-sensei says 'look beneath the underneath."

Sarutobi said "Very well. I expect to see you tomorrow at 7 am at the hospital Hakura and I will introduce you to the director of the hospital and tell him I wish for you to work there. I will tell him you have emergency room experience as a medic."

Sakura said "That will be fine sir and thank you...but why are you so willing to trust us if I may ask. I mean Arashi was sure you would be willing to help us but I wasn't so sure."

Sarutobi smirked and said "Long story short, he maybe older now but he's still Naruto and there is something about Naruto that I can spot as a real or a fake with just one glance and no, it's not his whiskers."

Arashi said "It's my eyebrows Hakura, I have an extra muscle there under them that bends a certain way when I am thinking about something hard."

Hakura said "Oh, so that's why your eyebrows always seem to move sideways when you are concentrating hard. I thought it was just normal facial expressions."

Sarutobi sighed and said "No, after the sealing I had a doctor give Naruto a very detailed exam and he discovered it...Anyways I'm getting to old for this....do I ever find a replacement."

Arashi and Hakura glanced at each other and Hakura said "Within a year sir Tsunade will most likely become the Godaime."

Sarutobi said "I see...perhaps I should get her here before I retire then." understanding the hidden meaning there.

Arashi said "Well if that is all sir it has been nearly an hour and Hakura and I were about to begin preparing dinner and I still need to dismiss Naruto to go home and rest for tomorrow test."

Sarutobi said "Of coarse and welcome home both of you."

Arashi said "Thanks jiji." as he hugged the Sandaime.

Sarutobi smiled and asked "Do you ever fulfill your dream Arashi."

Arashi said "Gaining the village recognition, yes, becoming Hokage, well there was debates with whose going to be Rokudaime. Danzo and Kakashi were both in the running but with my newly acquired status I was the underdog in that race."

Sarutobi said "I see....well I must be going, have a good evening both of you." as he walked out the door.

Naruto saw the Sandaime walk out and the Kagebunshin said "Why don't you head back to town with the Sandaime Naruto. You need to rest for tomorrow. Also he knows about me and he going to tell anyone who ask that I am a distant cousin of yours from the land of Water. I'll give you a more detailed explanation later but I'm an Uzumaki also officially....by the way. When you goto the accademy tomorrow and the day of team placements when you pass, sit in the back row as far away from Sasuke as you can. The fangirls are going to be agressive the next few days since it's their last chance to see Sasuke they think and they want to get his attention and will hurt anyone who gets in their way and even you could be put in the hospital for it."

Naruto said "Alright Ni-san, come on Jiji."

Sarutobi said "I'm coming, I'm an old man."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "Then retire and make me Hokage."

Sarutobi laughed and said "I'm not that old yet." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and sushined them back to the village before leaving Naruto to head back to the tower.

After they were gone and Arashi walked into the house Hakura said "So you didn't want to relive your first kiss."

Arashi said "Not with Sasuke, hell no." causing Hakura to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Naruto walked into the test room after sitting in the back of the class and thought "_Ni-san was right, those girls are crazy today."_ as he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

Iruka said "Alright Naruto, do the henge, replacement, and A bunshin jutsu."

Mizuki raised his eyebrows slightly when he heard Iruka stress the word A and Naruto performed the henge turning into Iruka and then as Iruka threw a piece of chalk at Naruto he replaced himself with a chair and then put his hands together in a seal Mizuki never saw before and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the room was filled with smoke and when it cleared there was a dozen kagebunshin.

Iruka said "Congradulations and the Hokage had this sent in case you passed. He said it was just like your mothers." as he handed Naruto a Hiate with the Konoha leaf in the middle but in each of the corners was a small Uzumaki spiral also which was the symbol for Whirlpool.

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Iruka-sensei." as he put it on and began to walk out the door when Mizuki said "Wait a minute, he didn't do the bunshin no Jutsu so why are you passing him Iruka."

Iruka said "The Hokage said that Naruto has more chakra then a Jounin and because of this he will most likely never be able to do the bunshin no jutsu so like that Rock Lee kid last year he allowed Naruto to pass by other means by learning a Jounin level bunshin jutsu. You may go now Naruto and please send in Ino."

Naruto nods and smiles and walks out and said "Ino, your next." as he saw the shocked looks on everyone faces and Ino said "How did you pass."

Naruto said "Practice Ino."

Shikamaru said "How come your Hiate a little different then ours."

Naruto who had stopped halfway up the stairs said "The Hokage informed me about my mother recently who was originally from the land of Whirlpool before coming to Konoha to be a Ninja. He had this Hiate made for me like hers so that way I can show where my family came from since that spiral on my cloths is sort of like a clan insignia I think. The land of Whirlpool, the hidden village of Whirlpool, and the Uzumaki name all mean the same thing. I need to find out more about my family from there someday now that I at least know moms name."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome." as he laid his head back on the desk.

Sakura said "What was your mom's name Naruto." as she was currious.

Naruto said "Kushina Uzumaki."

Kiba began to cough at this and looked at Naruto in shock and he said "Wait, your mom was the AkaShinigami."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Huh, what do you mean."

Kiba said "Kushina Uzumaki was a teammate to my mom before she took over our clan. I remember mom meantioning her when I looked at her gennin team picture and she said Kushina Uzumaki was also known as the AkaShinigami, an S rank ANBU captian. I asked her once if you could be related to her since you had the same last name and she said she doubted it since Kushina had Red hair and green eyes."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got most of my looks from dad I guess from what Jiji told me....you think your mom might be willing to tell me about my mother. I mean I don't want to bother her or anything but I would like to learn more about her."

Kiba said "Sure, I'll ask her but did you find out what happened to her. Mom said she disappeared about 5 months before the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto said "Mom passed away. The day I was born was also the day Kyuubi attacked and the doctor was in a hurry to help other patients and didn't take care of her completely and she passed away from it from what I was told."

Kiba said "Oh..sorry to hear that man...but at least you know about your mom now...do you know anything about your dad."

Naruto fidgeted and said "Um....hey look, sensei back." as he saw Iruka walk back in the class with Ino and Mizuki.

Iruka said "Congradulation everyone and I am proud to say that you all passed this year. I want you all to come back on Monday at 10 am and I will tell you about your teams your on....Your all dismissed until then and good luck and congradulations again for all your hard work. Dismissed."

As everyone got up and began to leave Kiba grabbed Naruto and said "Come on man, mom is probably outside and we can ask her right now."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank Kiba." as he walked out with Kiba ignoring the looks several people were giving him.

Kiba saw his mom and ran over and said "MOM, hey look, we passed." as he showed his hiate.

Tsume said "Congradulations Kiba....can I help you." as she saw Naruto walk up and stop beside Kiba.

Kiba said "Oh yeah, mom, you remember your old teammate Kushina. The Hokage told Naruto that was his moms name Kushina Uzumaki." with a smile on his face showing his canine teeth.

Tsume eyes went wide a moment and she said "Did he now."

Naruto fidgeted and said "Yes."

The Sandaime who was nearby heard this and walked over to Naruto and said "Indeed I did. Because of Kushina reputation I was afraid her enemies might try and harm him if they knew for sure he was her son but since most of his looks don't look like her I thought it would be safe for him to have her name."

Tsume narrowed her eyes taking in Naruto features and she said "I see....and who might his father be."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and the Sandaime said "I'm afraid I can't say."

Tsume shot a look at the Sandaime then at the Hokage monument which both Naruto and the Sandaime saw and Sarutobi gave a small nod and said "Well I came over to congradulate you both on passing Kiba and Naruto and I look forward to see how well you do as proud Shinobi of Konoha. I must go now as I must congradulate the others as well." as he turned and walked away.

Tsume said "So your Kushina kid huh...you know what happened to her."

Naruto said "Died shortly after child birth from the doctor being in a hurry cause of the fox."

Tsume said "I see...I'm sorry to hear that, she was a great woman and a good friend....How much do you know about her."

Naruto said "Just that she was originally from Whirlpool and that she had red hair and green eyes and really beautiful. Kiba told me that she was called the AkaShinigami but I don't know."

Tsume growled and said "Damn old fool...Yeah, Kushina was all that and more. She was a tomboy, strong spirited, confident, and didn't take shit off anyone. Saved my life more times then I care to admit. If I'd known about you being her kid when you were younger I'd adopted you."

Naruto was shocked a moment and then he frowned and said "I appreciate the offer Miss..."

Tsume said "Call me Tsume."

Naruto said "Thank you Tsume but...." as he bit his lip and looked as if he was trying to find the right words.

Kiba said "But what man, mom was just saying you could have been my brother. Are you trying to say were not good enough or something."

Naruto quickly shook his head no and said "No Kiba, you got it all wrong, there's just some things you don't know about that I've learned that would have made things difficult. I don't want to cause any trouble or anything and I don't want your mom feeling she needs to give me special treatment because of who my mom was. I've only seen your mom a few times over the years and today the first time I've ever actually talked to her and I don't want her to feel obligated that she owes me anything when I don't deserve it." as he was waving his hands in front of him.

Tsume frowned and said "Don't worry about that happening kid and relax or it could give you stomach problems."

Naruto snorts and said "Like I need any more of those."

Tsume thought "_So he knows._" and said "Well it doesn't matter kid. The only Inuzaku's in the village are me, Kiba, and my daughter Hana and you've never crossed us in anyway so if you want to come by some time I could tell you stories about your mom and me."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Are you sure...I mean most animals don't seem to like me, hell even Akamaru was a little afraid of me at first and I don't want to cause any trouble."

Tsume said "It's no trouble and I guess you could say the reason animals are a little afraid of you is they can tell your an Alpha."

Naruto looked confused and Kiba asked "An Alpha, him...are you sure about that mom." as he looked at Naruto

Tsume said "Yeah, mark my words Kiba, someday soon you will see your friend here go from being the runt of the litter to the big dog....So will you accept my offer to come by some time."

Naruto said "Um...sure. I don't know when because we start teams soon and Ni-san is training me."

Tsume looked confused and said "Brother, you have a brother."

Naruto said "Um...look at the time, I'm running late for training. It was a pleasure to meet you Tsume-sama, See ya later Kiba." as he turned and started to lightly jog toward the gate.

As he neared the gate a shout of "DIE." was heard causing everyone to turn and see Mizuki who had jumped into the air with a fuma-shuriken out and open throwing it at Naruto who had turned and was wide eyed as he started to move when a kunai sailed through the air and landed directly in front of Naruto and the next moment there was a yellow flash followed by the sound of metal cutting flesh and a puff of smoke.

A shout of "TAKE THIS, CHA." was heard as Hakura appeared above Mizuki slaming her fist into his head knocking him into the ground in a crater as she landed on the ground quickly ran over to Arashi who looked like an older version of Naruto.

When Hakura got beside Arashi who was holding the fuma-shuriken in his hand as part of one of the blades had sliced through the genjutsu seal on his arm and she said "Let me see your arm baka." as she grabbed his arm and her hand began to glow green.

Arashi said "You OK Naruto."

Naruto who was shocked said "Yeah.....Ni-san, are you OK."

Arashi looked at Mizuki who was now being held by a couple of ANBU said "Yeah, just a scratch."

Naruto saw the wound nearly gone and he asked "How did you do that Ni-san, I mean how did you appear and catch that fuma-shuriken and why did Mizuki-sensei throw it and me and who are you lady."

Arashi chuckled and said "Slow down and breath bro, I'll answer your question in a minute." as he looked at the Sandaime who was frowning and Arashi said loudly "Sorry about that Hokage-sama but I didn't have any other way to protect Naruto at the moment and he didn't look like he would have got out of the way in time so I had no choice but to use that."

The Sandaime said "You know that ISN'T the way to keep yourself hidden. How am I going to explain your appearance now and the fact you can do that jutsu."

Arashi looked at Naruto and said in a quite voice "You trust me bro."

Naruto nods and Arashi said loudly as he stood up "Then I guess it can't be helped. It was only a matter of time before people found out the first born son of the Yondaime Hokage returned to Konoha to check on his baby brother." causing everyone who was nearby to go wide eyed as they look at Arashi then at Naruto and then at the Hokage monument.

Tsume frowned as she walked over and said "How is this possible, you and Naruto smell almost exactly alike. Who are you."

Arashi said "I am Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, elder brother to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

At that several adults were turning pale as they looked at Naruto.

The Sandaime sighed as he rubbed his head and said "I'm getting to old for this. Arashi, Hakura, Naruto, why don't you come with me to my office so we can discuss what to do now that 2 of the villages S-Rank secret just got blown to hell. ANBU, take Mizuki to Ibiki and find out why he attacked a ninja of Konoha...if he's still alive." as he saw the crater Mizuki was once in.

Arashi said "Meet you there Hokage-sama." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and left in a swirl of leaves as did Hakura and the Sandaime.

Tsume walked over to where the blood was on the ground from Arashi and she dipped her finger in it and sniffed her finger after a moment and Kiba said "What is it mom."

Tsume frowned and said "He's Naruto brother alright." and thought "_He even has the scent of fox for some reason."_

Akamaru whimpered in Kiba jacket and Tsume thought "_Another Alpha."_

In the Hokage office the Sandaime had just put a silence seal up and he glared at Arashi who said "Hey, I wasn't going to stand there and let him be attacked by Mizuki. I didn't see anyone else moving to help and I didn't have time to shushin in front of him and he was to far to use replacement on. He froze and would have died if I hadn't of used the Hiraishin."

The Sandaime said "I understand that but did you have to reveal your real look and tell them your name."

Hakura said "It wasn't his fault sir. The seal is released by blood and the shuriken cut his arm right at the seal not only destroying the seal but also releasing it."

The Sandaime sighed and said "What do we do now. I mean it's only a matter of time before the council calls a meeting once they hear about this."

Arashi said "Well.....how would you like to get control of the village back from the council and deal with Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru."

Sarutobi asked "What do you mean."

Arashi smirked and said "Did you know that Konoha gets a check from the land of Whirlpool October 10th every year since the day Naruto was born."

Sarutobi said "No I did not know that...are you sure."

Arashi said "Yes. The check was suppose to be used to support Naruto buying him, food, cloths, home, and luxeries for the entire year."

Hakura said "I never heard of this before Arashi, why would Whirlpool be sending a check here for Naruto."

Arashi said "Because Kushina Uzumaki was in fact the last member of the Royal Family of Whirlpool and Owns the land of Whirlpool and as her child."

Naruto eyes went wide and said "I'm a prince."

Arashi said "Well we are. Since I sort of became public knowledge your going to have to see me as your older brother the rest of our lives. Can't tell about the time travel or anything like that. I've got a cover story to explain about me. Anyways Koharu and Homaru have been signing off on the checks every year as the executors of the accounts."

Sarutobi asked "How much are the checks for."

Arashi shrugged and said "$500,000 a year every year for the last 14 years."

Everyone eyes were wide and Arashi said "If your willing to play a little hardball I can cripple the council power and back them into a corner. Of coarse you would have to play peace keeper and Naruto will have to act like he doesn't want to see any harm come to Konoha and act like he doesn't hate the people here for the way they treated him. If we play our cards right I can get Naruto and me clan status. My children have advance healing on a smaller scale then but still larger then normal people so we can pass our healing abilities off as a bloodline."

Hakura said "Children...." as she looked at him

Naruto asked "Who are you. Are you from the future as well."

Hakura sighed and said "Yes, but you should realise that just because I'm with Arashi doesn't mean the younger me will wind up with you. As such I won't tell you who I am because it doesn't matter anymore and only the Sandaime, Arashi, and myself actually need to know. I'm Hakura and Arashi fiance....now what's this about Children."

Arashi rubbed the back of his head and said "Um, can we discuss that privately. It's not that I am ashamed of it or anything but there is a chance Naruto might someday do the same thing I did and if so I don't want him to already know ahead of time how things would end up. I'll tell you later but I had a total of 4 children. A daughter and 3 sons but since we travel in time if asked I'll say they were killed by my enemies in the land of Water which is why I wanted to come here."

Sarutobi said "Very well."

Hakura frowned and said "You are telling me about this when...wait, your daughter isn't with who I think it is. A certain helping with future generations."

Arashi said "Yes, my oldest was where I made a vow on a grave from the clients daughter and the other two were when a picture of me and the client was took when I was in the hospital when I made the 7 color Rasengan."

Hakura eyes went wide and said "Holy shit. You were with those 3...when, how....Never mind, we will discuss it later.....were you ever going to tell me."

Arashi said "Remember who was after me all the time. Only the mothers and me knew I was the father and it was to dangerous for me to be there for my kids because think of who we had to fight all the time after I came back. That was the real reason I didn't get much done during those 3 years."

Hakura frowned and said "Alright....lets get back to the subject at hand."

Naruto said "Hey Ni-san, I just notice something. What happened to your whiskers."

Arashi said "I have a second seal on me that will hide the seal on my stomach and the whiskers on my face if the seal on my arm shut off without my chakra cancelling it so it's still active. I'll just redesign the first one later and make it look like I do now so if one fails I still have the back up ready. So anyways Jiji, do you want to play my idea. In the end if things work out then Koharu and Homaru will either trip up and admit to funding Root which will allow you to arrest Danzo or they will show they are unable to do their jobs correctly and be forced to retire as your advisors. Since the council can't elect your advisors, only the Hokage, that will allow you to let Shikaku be your external advisor and possibly Ibiki as your internal advisors since they both have the most contact with either sources as to what's going on outside and inside of the village."

Sarutobi thought a moment and said "I would like Ibiki to be but he is to important elsewhere but I do have another in mind for the internal. I agree with Shikaku though....so what do you plan."

Arashi smirked and Sarutobi and Hakura paled and Arashi said "Imagine what kind of nightmare it would bring the people of Konoha when they learn the son of the so called greatest Hokage who happens to know both his fathers jutsu has no problem with joining Iwa to get revenge on Konoha for the way they treated his little brother and turned their backs on his fathers last request."

Sarutobi said "Your not actually planning that are you."

Arashi said "No, I made my peace years ago and as long as more shit like what happened with Mizuki today doesn't happen then it's fine but I will protect my family if push comes to shove. Also we should act like I only got back this week and that I met my brother and he told me all about his life since I will list certian things I don't like about the way he's treated."

Sarutobi said "Very well. I will send a message to the council to gather....so how was things at the hospital Hakura."

Hakura said "Fine sir, the head of the hospital doubted my skills until I cured Hayatte of his cough and did several back to back emergency when a black ops team returned with wounded. He's got no doubts about my skills now. Hayatte will be coming to see you if he hasn't already to inform you he needs to be off duty the next 2 weeks due to him being under a quarenteen."

Sarutobi said "Quarenteen. Why."

Hakura said "He had Oxipolips in his lunges. It's a poison that is common in the land of water. They multiply when they come in contact with air so when they get in a person lunges they multiply making it harder for the victim to breath. Because they multiply in air if come in contact with water they die so to cure him I gave him nemonia. That virus will settle in his lunges gathering water which will kill the polips and then can be treated with antibiotics and rest and any doctor can come in after he's over it and heal the damage that has been done to his lunges with a simple procedure."

Sarutobi said "I see, I take it he has some kind of mask on to keep from passing the virus around correct."

Hakura said "Yes sir."

Sarutobi said "Good, Hayatte is a good man and has been plagued by that condition for over 3 years now. None of the doctors here could properly identify it to cure it. Well by the time we get to the council chambers the council should be ready. Naruto, you need to be quite and show respect....nevermind, I forgot who I was talking to. Lets go."

Naruto said "But you never summoned the council."

Arashi said "He has a seal under the desk that sends a message to a couple of ANBU who notified the council. Dad created it."

Naruto looked down and said "I wish I could have met him once."

Arashi thought "_I pray that day never comes."_

As they were walking toward the council chambers Naruto said "Hey Ni-san, I got a question that's been bugging me since earlier."

Arashi asked "What is it. I can't promise I know the answer or will answer but I might."

Naruto said "Well...when I met Kiba mom earlier and she told me that her and mom were on the same team together I noticed something strange."

Hakura asked "What do you mean strange."

Naruto said "Well...she had this funny smell to her. It was sweet and something else...I don't really know how to explain it."

Arashi sighed and stopped walking and said "I understand....Naruto....I could give you a long explanation about it but I will simplify it since we are in a hurry. What you smelt was Tsume being in heat because she's needing an alpha male to help her with her condition and since Kiba dad died she doesn't have one that I am aware of. It is something you should not speak about to others for her privacy because I don't know how emberrassing it is for her. I'll ask Hakura to help me explain it to you better when we have more time but does that answer your question for now."

Naruto said "Yes." with a smile on his face as the group continued on it's way.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the council chambers the Sandaime opened the door as the other 3 followed him in and Hakura grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him back over to the side by the door and thought "_This is strange, here I am protecting Naruto from the world when it's usually was him protecting me."_

Arashi had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed as Sarutobi sat down and he said "Thank you all for coming and I am sure some of you have already seen or heard about what happened earlier today. A Chunnin by the name of Mizuki tried to kill a newly graduated accademy student and he was saved by the gentleman in front of us."

Koharu said "Yes, word has been spreading around the town about the son of the Yondaime and about Uzumaki."

Arashi said "Please refer to him by his proper name of Namikaze before I decide to say fuck you all and take my brother with me and join Iwa instead of living here." causing everyone in the room to look at him.

Sarutobi said "Please calm down Arashi, I know you are upset with the way the village has dishonored your fathers last request and the treatment of your little brother but I do not believe drastic actions like that will be required. I am sure we can settle this peacefully."

Arashi said "Before we begin, is those 2 fossil right there Koharu and Homaru."

Both elders glared at him and Homaru said "We are the elders of Konoha and you will show us resect."

Arashi said "And I am the Prince of Whirlpool country and first in line for the thrown of that country and you both are on trail for crimes against my country and family." causing both elders to pale and Sarutobi asked "What do you mean Arashi."

Arashi said "Every years since my mother passed away Konoha has recieved a check from the country of Whirlpool for $500,000 every year for the past 14 years which Koharu and Homaru have been signing off on when they recieved the check which was suppose to be used to provide my little brother with a home, food, shelter, clothing, teachers, guards for his protection and any other expense he needs. Not only have I found out since I've been here that not one penny of that money been used on him, but this village has dishonor not only the memory of our parents but also the alliance that Konoha has with Whirlpool country. Now before we go onto any other subject I demand an accounting of where the use of that money has been going since it has not reached my brother and don't try to claim it has as the apartment he lives is was given to him and furnished by his godfather Jiraiya who owns the builing and the $1000 a month he had for living expenses was also sent by Jiraiya to help care for him while his duties took him from Konoha. All the furniture in his home was the same furniture Jiraiya bought when he gave him the apartment at the age of 5 and Naruto lived with the Sarutobi until the age of 2 when he was placed in the orphanage. You can try and claim that money was spent on him that 3 years but I've already been informed that all the children at the orphanage only had 2 outifits each and they shared the same food so that means it was provide by the orphanage funding and NOT the money Whirpool has been sending. NOW WHERE IS THE MONEY." as he unleashed enough KI to make the council gasp and the Clans to sweat.

Koharu and Homaru looked at each other and Homaru said "It was stolen."

Arashi gives a sick laugh as he wipes a fake tear from his eye and said "Let me get this straight, that much money has been stolen by a member of this council and yes I can prove it was a member of this council since not even the Hokage knew about that money means only those you both told have knowledge of it, for 14 years straight and you have never once revealed the fact to the Hokage. Why don't you tell me another lie. I know exactly where the money has gone as I had the money traced the last time around."

A civilian asked "If you know where it has gone then why are you demanding the elders to tell where it is."

Arashi said "To show how incomputent the elders are. They have been paying Danzo here that money to pay for his secret ROOT program that the Sandaime Hokage ordered disbanded and don't you dare try using that stolen Sharingan eye on me Danzo." causing everyone in the room to go wide eyed.

Danzo said "What are you talking about."

Arashi said "You might as well forget trying to leave here Danzo, I created a couple of Kagebunshin on the way here and they have sealed off this room where no one can enter or leave and also no one besides me and my fiance will be able to use chakra. Now why don't you tell everyone here about the 3 Sharingan eyes and the arm you had Orochimaru create for you with the genes of the Shodaime Hokage in them or the Sharingan eye you have behind your bandages."

NOTE: I don't remember which eye and arm Danzo doesn't have so I am putting it down as his right arm.

Danzo who had jumped to his feet tried to shushin away and the next moment Arashi was beside him with his fist in Danzo gut and Danzo began to scream as his right arm was cut off from his body by wind chakra.

Arashi reached into Danzo right eye socket and pulled out the Sharingan eye and showed it to everyone in the room who were looking sick and he then removed the cloths and removed the guards showing the Sharingan eyes and he threw Danzo into the middle of the room where Haruka was and she hit a pressure point knocking him out and quickly stopped the bleeding.

Arashi said "In case you don't realise it the only way for Danzo to have these eyes is if he stole them from the bodies of the Uchiha clan within a few minutes of death meaning he knew Itachi was going to kill them and had his men ready to steal them. That also means he let Sasuke be tortured by Itachi and left him there after his men took the eyes until he was found by LOYAL Konoha Shinobi. Now that this piece of trash has been exposed, I want to know how Konoha plans to repay Whirlpool country and my family for the crimes it has commited. I doubt that there is any way that the funds could be completely replaced."

Sarutobi frowned and said "Was it neccessary to do that Arashi."

Arashi said "He tried to use the Sharingan eye on me. I am a sensor type and can detect chakra signatures and usage. Bloodlines have different feelings each and I recognised the Sharingan and the Mokuton bloodline in that arm and under his bandages and it was simple for me to detect him trying to mold chakra into that eye as well. Also there are 2 ROOT members knocked out in the room behind the wall behind where Danzo was sitting. One is a member of the Aburame clan and another is a member of the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka is currently trapped in the body of THAT citizen right now since he can't be released and when he runs out of chakra he will die." as he pointed to a civilian council member.

Inoichi glared at the council member and said "Who are you."

A swirl of leaves appeared in the room and a Kagebunshin of Arashi appeared with 2 bodies and Inoichi said "Your suppose to be dead."

The civilian said "No, I only faked my death to serve the true leader of Konoha."

Shibi who had a bug fly back into his coat said "I see....it appears as if I have a council member to punish later. I thank you for bringing this matter to our attention Namikaze-sama."

After his Kagebunshin tied up both men Arashi said "The seals are down so you can call for ANBU to deal with them Hokage-sama. You can try to have me arrested if you want but I only did what I had to in self defense because the Hypnotic effect of the Sharingan is well known and he could have used that eye on any person here including me to save himself and cause harm to innocents. I did not know about his eye or arm until I arrived here. I don't know if you value my word much or not but I would reopen an investigation into the Uchiha massacre because if Danzo knew about it and was able to get those eyes then I could come up with several scenarios like ROOT aided in the destruction of the Uchiha clan or that it was totally ROOT and Itachi took the blame so his brother would not find out about Danzo and be killed for it as well as several other scenarios."

Inoichi said "How can you be sure that it was Orochimaru who grew that arm."

Arashi said "Orochimaru is known for his experimenting of children trying to recreate the Mokuton bloodline as one of the reason he left here. I figure he would be the most likely subject and since Orochimaru wants to learn all the Jutsu in the world the Sharingan would be a great gift. I figure Danzo offered him Sasuke eyes as part of the deal."

Shikaku asked "Why would he offer Sasuke eyes and not one he took durring the Massacre."

Arashi said "If you transplanted an eye like the Sharingan, how long would it take you to figure out how to use it correctly and all the secrets behind it. Danzo would have kept all the eyes he took at the time for himself and his ROOT and promised Sasuke to Orochimaru because Sasuke would first have to activate them and then they would have to wait until they were actually big enough to transplant for an adult. This gives Danzo years to prepare in case Orochimaru tried to double cross him and Danzo could request further aid on other things that he can't have done here."

Shibi said "I can not find a flaw in your logic. I would request an investigation into the Massacre as well Hokage-sama. The idea of one person killing the entire clan of the Uchiha is hard to believe but a squad of ANBU like ROOT would be more logical. Perhaps it will allow closure for young Sasuke."

Sarutobi said "I will look into it later. ANBU, take Danzo into custody as well as those 2 men and have Ibiki put them in a room with Chakra restriction seals."

The ANBU team who had arrived nods and quickly grabbed the 3 and left.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and Arashi followed his eyes and saw Naruto shaken up and Arashi said "Naruto...I'm sorry about that but you have to realise if you wish to be a Shinobi that scenes like what you just saw will be common. In the land of water the graduation test isn't like it is here. There they have to live, eat, and sleep with your fellow classmates until the day at graduation where you are forced to fight your own friends and classmates to the death to graduate. That would have been the way things here in Konoha would have turned out had Madara not lost to Hashirama Senju for the position of the Shodaime. That program in the land of water was created by the Sandaime Mizukage Madara Uchiha." causing everyone in the room to look at him wide eyed.

Hiashi said "That's impossible, Madara died fighting the Shodaime Hokage."

Arashi said "Sorry, he still alive, when he replaced his blind Magnekyou Sharingan eyes with that of his brothers he gained a new Sharingan called the Eternal Sharingan that grants the user the eternal youth where they quit aging. That's probably why Itachi left Sasuke alive if he really did kill the Uchiha clan. Anyways Madara faked his death and went to the land of Water since that was where the Senju clan was originally from and started the bloodline civil war and the accademy final test after he fought the Nidaime Mizukage for the title of Mizukage and won. He did it to eliminate all the bloodlines that could oppose the Sharingan and to weaken the land of Water so they would not have as many jutsu that could fight the Uchiha specialty which are fire jutsu. Since he's alive and history books tell how he summoned the Kyuubi to fight the Shodaime Hokage it's easy to figure out what happened 14 years ago."

A civilian said "Then we should declare war on the hidden mist village."

Arashi unleashed his KI stopping the shouting in the room and said "Madara has left the land of Water and I am not sure if the Yondaime Mizukage is still in control or has been replaced."

Tsume asked "How do you know so much about the land of Water."

Arashi said "After I was born my parents in fear of me being killed by their enemies sent me to a trusted friend who I was entrusted with. They moved to the land of Water after mother and father had been killed and we believed Naruto had passed away also at the time and I was raised there and had a family until my bloodline was discovered and my children were killed. After that I helped a few people with bloodlines to escape the land of water and I met Hakura who was an apprentice to a medic who saved my life once and Hakura and I left the land of Water and we recently came to Konoha to start a new life and I discovered my brother was still alive."

Tsume said "Bloodline, I didn't know either of your parents had a bloodline. What is it."

Arashi said "Regeneration. I heal faster then a regular person is suppose to. That cut I recieved earlier would normally heal in a few minutes normally but Hakura is worried about me since I was poisoned by a mercenary on the way here and she has yet to figure out a cure to completely heal me. I didn't know it was a bloodline either and wouldn't of if my children didn't have it also."

A civilian said "You should start a clan here in Konoha where your family belongs."

Arashi said "Oh, why should I do that when you have tried every way possible to harm and kill my family just as the land of Water did. Right now I see no difference between the 2 lands because you can't tell the difference between this." as he pulled out a scroll and opened it and unsealed a Hiraishin kunai making everyone wide eyed "and this. This kunai I can see makes you all a little worried because I can use the Hiraishin. It can cause the deaths of all my enemies just like the Kyuubi could. Naruto and this scroll are the same, both protecting you from the danger that is sealed inside and just like I had to have a reason to unseal the kunai to use it, Naruto needs a reason to unseal the Kyuubi to use it's power. By treating him as you have he has no reason to be loyal to this village and has every reason to want to see it destroyed so he could release the Kyuubi anytime he wants to destroy you just like I could unseal all the Hiraishin kunais in this scroll to kill you. So what's the difference between us and any other ninja. At this moment I have no loyalty to anyone in this village besides my little brother, my fiance, and the Sandaime for proctecting my brother. My brother has loyalty to only the Sandaime for being like a grandfather to him and I think the 2 at the ramen stand he told me about. In a village of over several thousand people, that is not a lot of loyalty and could become even less with actions like Mizuki today." with an evil grin.

Naruto said "Ni-san stop. I don't want to see you threatening these people. I want to earn their respect and become Hokage like dad someday. I'll prove to them I'm not the Kyuubi somehow."

Arashi frowned and said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Yeah. I care for Konoha. Even the simple minded idiots who can't tell me apart from the the Kyuubi." causing several to glare at him.

Arashi frowned before he closed his eyes and said "Alright.....you ass wipes say we should start a clan here in Konoha. I already know what your are thinking, get me to agree and then treat me special and when my little brother is with me treat him special and then when he's not you can treat him like shit or try and kill him. Your also thinking you could try and force me into some kind of arranged marriages to get you political power and wealth and discard my brother and don't try to deny it or I will cut out your eyes and shove them us your ass. I'm a very vendictive bastard who has been through probably as much if not more hell then my brother and I have no problem killing anyone who tries to harm my family. I will kill you, your families, your pets, your neighbor, their family and pets, burn your houses and piss on the flames before shitting on the ashes if you fuck with my family. I will marry only my fiance Haruka and only her and if we decide to have a child so be it but if not then it's not my problem. You want a clan with healing abilities then my little brother is the one your going to have to suck ass to. No there will not be any arranged marriages but he will fall under the clan restoration act so he can marry as many woman as he wants. Also as I said I am a vindictive asshole so I'm pretty much going to screw you over with the way you treat my brother. Since he hasn't passed the REAL gennin test yet if we left he can't be called a missing nin and can go where ever he wants and any harm comes to ANY member of my family and well....I'll make Kyuubi look like an angel. You want us here, Konoha going to have to agree to several things. If not, well when word spreads to all the feudal lords and other hidden villages about how Konoha treats not only royalty but the son of their Kage and the way they steal from their allies and rob the graves of their own I don't think you will be able to keep your good guy reputation anymore which will most likely destroy your village."

Inoichi asked "And if we were stop you and arrest you how would they find out."

Arashi smirked and said "Do you think I am some snot nose brat who shoots his mouth off without a plan. I created Kagebunshin when I was with the Sandaime walking here and he never even detected me using them. You don't know how many I have but you know it had to be at least 4 to seal off this room like I did earlier and only 1 is here. You also don't know if I made arrangements with someone else with the information I had decided to question about like the money. You also know from experience that most of you in this room can't keep your mouth shut with secrets or juicy gossip like the elders involvement or Danzo crimes. Some of the council would try to gain support quickly to become the new advisor or the head of the civilian council like Danzo."

Sarutobi said "ENOUGH ARASHI....what is it you want." in a tired voice.

Arashi said "Well the way I see it we have several ways we can work this. The 2 fossils up there have to make a choice no matter what. Their career as the elders of Konoha are over. They either get to honorably retire with a few stipulations saving Konoha it's honor or they can be publically executed while Konoha and their families name are shunned by everyone for their crimes...I will remind you of the Hatake clan as a reference elders. Even performing ritual suicide will not save your family shame and your grandchildren being scorned like Hatake Kakashi was as a child."

Koharu frowned and said "What is your demands."

Arashi said "I am giving you the benifit of the doubt and think that Danzo used his Sharingan eye on you the last few years but before that we know you were guilty and I will give you the benifit of doubt that you did what you thought was best for Konoha but you are both fuck ups. I doubt that any of the money sent here is still around but if any of it is I want it returned to my family. I also want you both to spend time with Ibiki telling him EVERYTHING that you have done since the Kyuubi attack, EVERYTHING you know about ROOT or the founders as they call themselves. You will have your chakra sealed off but only Ibiki, the Hokage, and whoever the Hokage selects as his 2 advisors will know the full details of what you both have done. You will be restricted to the village for the rest of your days and you will both have to do comunity service once a month at the accademy where you will talk to the students about not only the politics of the village but also tell them stories about any hard missions with a little actual death as possible to teach them death is a part of being Shinobi and there are hard times as well and not saving princess and saving countries from evil dictators."

Hakura snickers at this making everyone look at her and she waved her hands in emberassment and thought "_90 percent of our missions WERE those types of missions."_

Arashi said "Anyway...you will both have to explain the politics of Konoha to Naruto in full detail and answer his questions on them as best as you can. Our parents were not here to give him lessons in politics and you stole the money that was to pay tutors for him to learn those leasons so you can be his tutors in that. Even if he never makes Hokage as he dreams he still may someday have to deal with politics dealing with either clients for Konoha which could cause a war if he said the wrong thing or as the prince of Whirlpool. In return I will ask the Hokage to make an S-class law that no one is to speak about your crimes of stealing money or the crimes that you confess to Ibiki. Anyone who does will lose their seat on the council perminately and serve as a personal servant to you both for 1 year."

A civilian said "You can't do that."

Arashi said "Actually, since my family was the one wrong I get a voice on their punishment and since Koharu and Homaru were the Sandaime old teammates he would not want to see them go down in flames of public execution so I am sure he would be more then willing to honor my request in this matter and I could ask him to do that or public execution of the one who speaks out about it for treason to Konoha and your family will be fined as well as put under suspicion for being traitors to Konoha where ANBU will make inspections of their home and watch every moment of their private time. Do you want an ANBU to watch your wives or daughters bath looking to see if their traitors."

Tsume thought "_Vindictive indeed, you are definately Kushina son." _as she smirked behind her hands.

Homaru said "Is that all."

Arashi said "No, since I figure Danzo will be killed for his crimes, after he is dead you are both to speak with Sasuke Uchiha about Danzo involvement in the Uchiha Massacre based on what the investigation the Hokage comes up with thanks to this new information and we will say he used the Sharingan on you to force you to help cover it up. You will have a gaurd the Hokage will assign for the meeting in case he acts before he thinks and tries to kill you but once it is completely explained he will have no choice but to see the truth. Your doing this because I fear that Madara may know about the truth of Danzo involvement about the massacre and will try to persuade Sasuke at some point to join him in his quest for revenge against Konoha since history books tell us Madara wishes to see Konoha destroyed. With you both being either willing or unwilling accessories to the Uchiha massacre since Danzo had to use you both to be able to keep his upgrades a secret so long Madara may tell Sasuke some kind of half truth half lie that you both and Danzo ordered the Uchiha Massacre because the people of Konoha blamed them for the Kyuubi attacking and they were planning a coup. People did blame the Uchiha clan some and with you both possibly being under Danzo control and Danzo being able to steal the Sharingan means he knew about it that means that he can claim Konoha ordered the Uchiha clan massacre and Sasuke already mentally unstable thanks to Itachi jutsu on him and Konoha could lose the Sharingan forever and gain an enemy out of all the Uchiha clan members and it will make Konoha look weak if they attacked other villages since Konoha hasn't cleaned up their mess.

By telling Sasuke the truth and should their be doubt of Itachi guilt we might be able to change Sasuke need for revenge and then there is also a chance that if Itachi is found not guilty and can be captured alive, which is possible with him going blind, we might be able have him serve jail time for his crimes after then and becoming a missing nin to save his brothers life if he was innocent and he could be used to help restart the Uchiha clan faster then Sasuke could on his own."

Shikaku asked "How do you know Itachi is going blind."

Arashi said "He has the Magnekyou Sharingan and used it at least once on his brother when he claimed he killed the Uchiha clan by himself. Every time an Uchiha uses it the blood in their eye boils and slowly makes them go blind which is why Madara Uchiha had to take his brothers eyes."

A civilian asked "What exactly is the Magnekyou Sharingan."

Arashi said "Due to the nature of that Sharingan I will not tell the details to civilians and will only tell the Shinobi and clan heads with permission from the Hokage due to it being an Uchiha clan secret. I probably know more then anyone outside of the Uchiha clan about the history of the Sharingan including it's origins as well as the origins of the Senju clan bloodline which is why I know their clan secret."

Koharu saw Sarutobi nod slightly out of the corner of her eye and said "Based on what information Sarutobi investigation find is what we would tell young Sasuke, correct."

Arashi locked eyes with both elders and gave them both a look that asked "_Are you stupid enough to tell the REAL truth."_ and said "Yes.....there is also one other thing that I want. Since the civilian council members are elected by the elders and since not only has your judgement and also the possibility of Danzo involvement in the election of the civilian council members, once the new advisors have been elected the one elected over internal affairs will interview and determine if all the civilian council members are qualified and actually needed for the council business."

Several shouts went up against this and Arashi let loose his KI again silencing them and Arashi said "I know for a fact that at least one of you has no reason to be in this meeting at all. THAT lady right there is the director of the public library. She has no clan, no other business, no ninja training, she is only in the library a few hours a week and her assistance do all the work there, she has no politcal knowledge or economic knowledge. All that is needed from her is to fill out a simple piece of paper that tells how much is paid to employees at the library a week, what new books come in, what expenses the library had that week and request for any books or material for upgrades or areas that might be restricted. So why is she being paid as a council member or get a vote in the important decisions of the village when she is not qualified to do so. All she has to do is deliver a letter to the Internal advisor once a week and go back to her library. There are several other members here on the council who are similar to her who are wasting Konoha funding, the council time, and the Hokage time that could be used for IMPORTANT matters....Now the question is how she got on the council and why she is here. I have my suspicions and I can confirm or deny those in a moment. Miss....I am sorry for putting you on the spot and I can tell you are a civilian since your chakra reserves are so small but please stick out your tongue." causing everyone but Hakura to look confused.

The woman said "What, why are you asking me to do that."

Arashi said "Hokage-sama, Danzo is so paranoid that he has any member of the Founders or ROOT as they are called have a seal placed on their tongue so that if they are captured they can't speak about him or what he has them doing. I am asking this lady who has no way to get on the council in the first place unless she was placed here by Danzo to add a vote in his favor. Will you please ask her to see if she is a member of the Founders as they call themselves."

Sarutobi said "It's on all his members."

Arashi said "That's what I've been told. It's a real easy way for you to find those in your ranks who work for him."

Sarutobi said "I see....pleases show us your tongue Hiko."

The woman frowned and stuck out her tongue and several peoples eyes widen and Sarutobi said "Is that the seal."

Arashi said "Yes. She's a member of the Founders....if the rest of you civilians will kindly show us your tongues we can continue on to my demand about joining Konoha. So far all we covered is what it will take for us not to tell everyone about crimes commited against my family."

The Sandaime looked at them and said "Do it." as he summoned ANBU.

One by one they all stuck out their tongue with 7 more people having the seal on their tongues.

After the Hokage had ANBU take all 8 of them away he sighed and said "Shikaku, you are hearby my new advisor on External matters."

Shikaku said "Troublesome."

The Sandaime moved his hands from his eyes and glared at Arashi and said "This meeting is going to long and to many events are happening for my taste so tell us what you want to join Konoha."

Arashi said "Clan status with me as the head, a seat on the council, I will be put down as a Jounin on the reserve list like each of the other clan heads with no question about what my abilities are because I do not want my family enemies to figure out all my skills. We will not be taking the Namikaze name because that will spark a war with the other nations so the clan name will be Uzumaki. I want you to make a replacement copy of my birth certificate showing my birthday is October 10th XXXX exactly 3 years before my brothers. You will inform Whirlpool country Fuedal lord that as I am legally taking over as the executor of my family account and if they wish more info they will come see me. I want a piece of land paid for by Danzo or the elders, I don't care which, I would prefer the land behind the Hokage monument by Jiraiya property but as long as it's not near the actual villagers so my family and future family can practice our clan jutsu without going to the training grounds or being spied on. Also I want a clan house built for us as quickly as possible, nothing to fancy but at least enough where we can grow in case my brother decides to get a huge harem for himself someday and I believe we both want to live a simple life. I'll worry about security and privacy myself. Now this part is non negotiable. My brother is only allowed in a few places and I know they will allow me in and him when I am with him but I don't want to have to escort him everywhere because of idiots so here's the deal, I don't want to be treated special and neither does my family...but we also don't want to be treated like shit. I know business's have the right to refuse service to anyone they want.....but if they refuse service to one member of a clan, from now on they are refusing service to EVERY CLAN." causing the clan heads eyes to go wide as the civilian council paled.

Arashi smirked at the shouts went throughout the room and he put his hands behind his head and it took the Sandaime several minutes to restore order.

When it was over the Sandaime said "Arashi, I can't allow that."

Arashi said "So Konoha is following in the footsteps of the bloody mist...I wonder how the Bloody Leaf will sound in a few years when Konoha has it's own bloodline civil war." as he looked at the roof with a smile on his face.

At this everyone seemed confused and Sarutobi said "Were not like the hidden mist Arashi."

Arashi said "You are following the same steps Madara Uchiha used to start the civil war in the land of water. He gave one clan special treatment different from the others while giving another clan treatment like my brother has gone through. Konoha is doing the same thing with Sasuke. I've seen store owners giving him discounts, free samples, buying his meal for him, just generally kissing his ass and then you got clans like that genjutsu clan whose heiress once trained under Kurenai Yuuhi. That clan isn't even allowed in the village without a guard and when they get missions they are sent by messanger bird to them. The law I am wanting to go into effect will not only effect my clan but EVERY clan of Konoha. By everyone agreeing to what I am asking for then store owners will be forced to stop giving Sasuke all these free things and lower priced things because they would be required to do it to EVERY clan which would break them. Once Sasuke see he can't just walk over everyone because he's an Uchiha he will be forced to lose some of his arragance. Right now if we were having the Chunnin exam Sasuke match could be postponed for several hours if he didn't show up on time because everyone is giving him special treatment because he's the last Uchiha, but if any other heir or heiress were to be late for their match then they would be disqualified. Why should he get special treatment when none of the others are. That is showing all the other clans that you care more for the Uchiha clan then you do for them which will make them doubt Konoha which will raise tension between them and others in Konoha until someone reaches a breaking point or someone does something stupid and soon the entire village is in the middle of a Civil War."

Silence went through the room and Arashi said "Like I meantioned earlier, as Konoha is right now I see no difference between it and the hidden mist. You want to argue with me over asking for the SAME treatment that other clans would recieve for all my members. Look at the Hyuuga clan. They pride themselves on their bloodline and that little seal they give to the branch members when right now I can think of 60 different ways including the way that has already work to steal their bloodline." as he looked at Hiashi.

Hiashi asked "What do you mean has already worked."

Arashi said "A couple of years ago a branch member of the Hyuuga clan was captured alive by the hidden mist village, both his eyes were transplanted and I figure there are probably about 10 or so kids in the accademy there with your eyes and all it took was a $3.50 can of paint thinner to get past the slavery seal, excuse me, cage bird seal you have on the branch members."

Hiashi frowned and said "Paint thinner." in a questioning voice.

Arashi said "A canteen of water mixed with paint thinner, using a mizubunshin no jutsu to run at the hyuuga when he attacks the clone the water and the thinner gets on his clothes and the vapers take a few seconds to catch his attention and by the time he realises something wrong since he will be more worried about the guy who made the mizubunshin, he's on the brink of passing out from the fumes. Another way is to take a can of paint thinner and put it in a metal barrel and hook a water hose up to it and slip the hose under the door to the hotel room he's in and let the fumes make sure he won't be waking up for a few hours. Those are just the way CIVILIANS or GENNINs can capture your beady little eyes and sell them to the Raikage or anyone else. I can think of 58 other ways without really trying because you believe that all you need is your family jutsu and your bloodline. By thinking this you are hendering you clans true potential and also dishonoring yourself. Your arragance is your downfall....besides, the main branch is to free to use the cage bird seal on the branch members. I mean from right here all I have to do is put my hands in this seal and send out a chakra pulse and kill or cripple every branch member in the village."

Hiashi who was pale looked at Arashi and said "How do you know that seal."

Arashi said "I saw a main branch member threatening to use it on a branch member if they didn't do as ordered in public. Personally if I was you, I would use the legal loophole you have to screw over your clan council and free your clan, especially after your brothers sacrifice."

Hiashi said "What loophole."

Arashi said "The one that was agreed on when the Hyuuga clan joined Konoha. The one that said should another seal or a modification to the cage bird seal be discovered where it removed the punishment part of the seal the Hyuuga clan would be forced to accept the new seal putting it on all members or lose the right to put any seal on ANY members. Should the Hyuuga main branch refuse to obey the agreement then it will show they do intend to have the branch members as slave and the main branch would hearby be kicked out of Konoha and the Fire country while the seal would be removed from the branch members and should any main branch member try to activate the seal once the law has begun they will be immediately killed by ninja of Konoha. To put it simply, all you have to do is make a request as the head of your clan to Jiraiya or anyone else who could either create a new seal or modify the cage bird seal and once it's done have the Hokage come with you along with any security he feels is necessary to over see the laws that your clan agreed to were followed through on.....what, at one time I had the same dream as my little brother and I studied the history and laws of Konoha as best as I could." as he saw the shocked looks on everyone face.

Hiashi said "But who could I ask without my clan council finding out."

Arashi began to whistle as he pulled out a scroll and began to draw on it catching everyones attention and after a few seconds he sat up straight rolling up the scroll as he tossed the scroll in the air and Hiashi said "What are you doing."

Arashi asked "Oh, you wish to see what I was working on. Are you asking to see it." with a smirk.

Hiashi eyes slightly widen understanding what Arashi was saying and he said "Yes, I would like to see your work."

Arashi said "That takes care of any loop holes your clan council might try, catch." as he tossed the scroll to Hiashi.

Hiashi blinked and opened the scroll and his eyes went wide and Arashi said "I got a look at the cage bird seal before so I figured out it's basic functions and figured out how to modify it. Slavery, Rapist, and child abusers are 3 of my pet peeves. If you want you can have Jiraiya go over it once he returns to give his updates to the Hokage and see if what I claim is true about the seal and he might be able to come up with an even better version or a better seal all together. I've got another one I believe would work even better then that one though. It's the same one I put on my kids to protect their bloodline once I found out they had it."

Hiashi looked at the scroll and after a moment asked "What is the other one you speak about."

Arashi said "It's built off the basics of a bloodseal. You would take the blood of a Hyuuga and an animals blood that would be a secret to your clan which animal and mix the 2 bloods together in the sealing ink so that way the seal can't be modified unless they had not only the blood of a Hyuuga but also the same animal as you used. Then all you have to do is draw the containment seal around your eyes for the bloodseal which would be on the back of their neck. If the eyes are then removed from the contaiment seal the seal would cause the eyes to be destroyed so you can't transplant them even to another Hyuuga, even if they are alive as long as the seal is active and like I said, you would need the blood of a Hyuuga and an animal, I actually used 5 animals on the one I used on my kids for their safety."

Hiashi thought a moment and looked at the seal in his hand and said "How long would it take you to draw up that seal."

Arashi said "A week. The seals not that difficult to draw but since it's going to your clan I fear your council will have someone try to figure out a way to give them back the subjection part of the seal so I want to draw a genjutsu seal to make it where it hides the seal so no one will be able to see it once it's been applied and also I want to add a modifier restrictor seal to it where if anyone tries to modify the design it will simply seal off the bloodline permanately of the person it was being applied to. I've created over a dozen trap seals of my own design to cancel out altering a seal from it's original design that I plan to add to your seal so that way there will never be a slave branch to your clan."

Hiashi was shocked and said "And you as the creator of the seal could not modify it."

Arashi said "Only if I knew which animals and how many animals blood were used in the sealing process and also knew where you put the actual seal. The containment seal would be around the eyes but the actual seal could be drawn anywhere as long as the contact lines are drawn from the containment seal to it and since the genjutsu seal would be up unless I knew where the actual seal would be at and the exact placement then once it's on a person it's nearly impossible to change it."

Hiashi asked "Nearly."

Arashi said "The seal is only as good as the person putting it on keeps it a secret. I figure you could knock out the person your putting it on so they don't know where it is but the person actually putting it on would know and anyone awake in the room would know. If those people told then it might be possible to someday break my seal but as long as you kept the secrets then it should be safe. As a precaution as clan head you could get the animal blood yourself so only you and the next clan head would know what blood is required to even attempt to mess with it and give it to your sealing person so even if one secret is exposed on where it is located the secret of what blood is required is still safe."

Hiashi shook his head and said "I only wish you would have come around years earlier....please draw up that seal for me and when it is done please join Hokage-sama and 4 team of ANBU with me to free my clan. With that law even if my council finds out about this they can't stop the freedom of both houses."

Arashi said "Very well. I will begin work on it today."

Hiashi nods and Tsume asked "How do you know so much about classified things and secrets like you do."

Arashi snorts and said "If your asking if I'm a spy then no. You all live in a glass bubble you have built around you and do not know what is really going on in the world. Did you know that Orochimaru has started his own hidden village." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Arashi seeing the shocked looks said "Yeap, I don't know exactly where it is but I do know it is in Rice field country and the village is called the Hidden Sound village. Also you may or may not have heard about the civil war going on in Rain country....well it's over. Hanzo, the Salamander has been killed and while I do know who the leader of that country is I won't tell right now because any Konoha nins who go there to try to gather information or to try and start relations with them will be killed on sight. You all have Danzo to thank for that since he made a secret alliance with Hanzo a few years back and agreed to kill a group of resistant fighters who were trying to bring peace through negotiations to the land of Rain and in return for killing the leader Hanzo would help to assassinate the Sandaime Hokage."

Shikaku asked "Are you sure about that."

Arashi said "Yes, he was the one who took Danzo arm originally after Root killed his best friend when they came for a peace conference. He used his bloodline to consume the souls of over 200 of Danzo and Hanzo men that day. He is not a man to mess with and I would make sure none of Konoha nins head to Rain country...but enough about Rain country. As I was saying you don't know anything really living in your little bubble here. Did you know that Suna is on the brink of economical collapse right now with the Wind Lord sending 90 percent of their missions to Konoha. They are having to cut back on their ninja forces while increasing their mens skills. Most of their gennin now are mid Chunnin when they goto the Chunnin exams. I wouldn't be surprised if they are willing to make alliances with other villages in hopes of keeping their village from being destroyed."

Sarutobi said "That can't be true, the Kazekage would have asked for aid."

Arashi said "What did I say a few minutes ago about arrogance. Pride is another form of aragance and the Kazekage is to prideful to admit that their village is almost ready to become a minor hidden village. Konoha has settled into the thinking that no news is good news and it's come back and bit them in the ass before with Madara Uchiha being a prime example and it's going to happen again."

A civilian said "Then we should offer them aid."

Arashi slapped his head and said "Kami help me.....If Konoha did that he would send the Ichibi no Shikaku here and have it released inside the village for insulting him. The only way to help Suna without it seem like we are taking pity on them or giving them charity is to make it appear we have to many missions and not enough ninja to carry out some high profit missions. If we asked for aid from them to carry out some B and A rank missions or asked them to do joint missions and it's not just Suna, Konoha needs to look at and worry about. Theres a clan from Wood country. The Hanya clan I believe. They tried to join Konoha and thought the ANBU who was delivering messages was working for the Hokage...they were ROOT....Danzo had them offer some of their children to see if there would be any difficulties for the clan to settle in with the people of Konoha...After the children arrived here he put them in the ROOT program and sent his men back to the Hanya clan and assassinated them....there are a few survivors here and there but I don't know where. Planning revenge against Danzo and Konoha for betraying them since Danzo is such an _upstanding _member of Konoha political and military strength."

Sarutobi was livid at this point and he turned to the elders and demanded "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS."

Both were wide eyed and Koharu said "I swear to you on the lives of my children and grandchildren we knew nothing of this."

Sarutobi slammed his fist into the table in front of him and said "Inoichi, when this meeting is over I want you to head to T&I and enter Danzo mind. I want you to find out EVERYTHING he has been doing. I fear these are only a fraction of what he has done."

Inoichi said "Yes Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi said "Good...Do you have any other demands to join Konoha Arashi besides wanting you and your family being treated as equals to all the clans and if a business refuses service to you then they refuse service to all the clans in addition to wanting some land and a home."

Arashi said "Word does not spread about us being Royalty. All I want is a place where my family and I can call home without being treated as if we do not deserve to live because of who or what we are. I won't take missions outside of the village but I am willing to defend the village if the need ever arises. I've seen to much blood for my taste already to seek it out. I also don't want any word to spread about what you have seen or heard I was able to do. No one knows what I can do and those who have seen me in battle either are dead or know me wearing a mask and a disguise to hide my real identity so if word spreads about my ability then word will spread about Konoha skeletons in their closets. These are not really demands but more of things that ALL humans have the rights to, no matter if they are clan members, bloodlines, royalty, peasant, civilians, shinobi, jinchuuriki, male or female. Is that such a foreign concept to everyone here that my family and I only want the right to live our lives without being treated different. That I have to basically blackmail you into recieving those same rights for my brother and me.....Konoha speaks about the Will of Fire, about teamwork, about those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash.....From what I have seen, this village has pissed on the will of fire leaving nothing but black ash in it's place, that working together for the betterment of your village only applies when you get something you want out of it, that following the rules only apply when it suits you, that loyalty to your village comrads and allies only matters when your the one in need and not when they are....I look at Konoha and I have to ask one question....what is it about this village dad was so willing to die and seal the Kyuubi in my brother so he could protect Konoha in his place instead of taking him and leaving the village to be destroyed because of it's own corruptions, arrogance, and stupidity. Can any one of you answer me that question.....huh."

Arashi felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Hakura with tears in her eyes and she asked "Is this what you've become."

Arashi sighed as he closed his eyes and said "Everyone has a breaking point....I've had my best friend stab me through the chest with an assassination jutsu....I've seen friends die, I've seen darkness consuming the world because of the actions of those in charge, I've seen my family destroyed.....seeing him being dragged down the same path and knowing what is waiting him at the end of that path hurts more then my best friend betrayel....knowing I have all this power at my fingertips and being unable to do anything more then give a few words of encouragement or advice....I'm tired Hakura....I'm so very tired....but I still have to continue my destiny, so many people depend on me and so many have sacrificed for me....do I even deserve peace or am I cursed to end up in hell.....'chuckles'...perhaps he was right after all...we really can't fight our fates, can we." in a dead tired voice.

Hakura grabbed him with both her hands and turned his face to hers and she said "Look at me....I SAID LOOK AT ME." as she dropped the Genjutsu seal on her causing several to go wide eyed.

Hakura said "Look back at your life. Look back at all you have done. Look back at all the people you saved, the hope you gave people, the way you change people and inspire them to believe in themselves and believe in their friends and comrads. What is your nindo, your ninja way."

Arashi closed his eyes and said "To protect that which is precious to you, only then will you find true strength."

Hakura said "You have something inside you that very few have. A fire in your heart to do what is right, not what is easy. You inspired me to become more then I was, to reach my limits and surpass them. You've faced down a bijuu, several minor demons, 3 members of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, slave traders, evil dictators, madmen with plans for world domination with armies of undead soldier, several S-rank missing nins, kidnappers, rapist, murders, whole armies of mercenaries, you've taken attacks from several Kage level ninja and got right back up like they were nothing. You are willing to take on all 5 kages at the same time if one of your friends were in danger if they got in your way.....I know the road has been hard for you and with everything we lost it must feel like it was all for nothing but your wrong. We've been given a chance to start a new life here. One that we can control our fates and determine our destiny. You who thought you were an orphan now have a brother. When you been walking down the road we been down I've been right behind you watching you. If your to tired to go on, that you don't have the strength to continue, use mine, let me prove to you that you do deserve happiness, that your sacrifices haven't been in vein. Let me walk beside you now and face the world with you. I told you that we are going to get married. That's not just a simple word that means we are just together and it's not because of lack of options. I honestly want to be with you, to save you...even if it is from yourself. To join with you for the rest of our lives and then next."

Arashi closed his eyes and he lowered his head to hers and rested his forehead on hers and after several moments of people looking at them with pity or guilt, Naruto said "I see nee-chan why you were wearing that Genjutsu seal like Ni-san use to wear. Your pink hair stands out and if you had to hide fighting all those bad guys, it would be easy to identify you. You must be a distant relation to a girl in my class called Sakura."

Both Arashi and Hakura both turned their head to look at Naruto and it took a moment to process the information and both thought at the same time "_Since when did he/I become smart enough to lie like that."_

Hakura cleared her throat and said "Um Sakura....is she a Haruno."

Naruto nods and Hakura said "I guess I must be then. My parents died when I was young and I never knew if there was any other Haruno or not and your right, Arashi designed these seals to help us hide our real identities. He had his on until earlier when that guy cut his arm and broke the seal located there.....what's this Sakura girl like if you don't mind me asking and are there any other Haruno in Konoha. I mean I thought I was the only one since I've never seen anyone else with pink hair in all my years."

Naruto said "Well...she looks a lot like you with long hair and she wears to much make-up trying to look good for Sasuke-teme but she looks better without any on....um...she's....a fangirl and has a mean right hook....her chakra control is perfect, she likes cherry blossums and granola. Her mom and dad are both merchants and deliver goods from Konoha to the Feudal lord of Wine Country."

Hakura eyebrows rose and thought "_He actually knew about that. NOBODY knew about that."_

A cough got their attention causing all 3 to sweatdrop as they saw the Sandaime standing there and he said "Sorry to interupt your discussion but we still had a matter to attend to. Does anyone wish to object to the terms that were stated earlier for the Uzumaki clan to join Konoha."

No one said anything and the Sandaime said "Then in that case I have only one final piece of business to take care of. Arashi Uzumaki, I would like for you to become my other advisor."

Everyone in the rooms eyes went wide and Arashi asked "What the hell you been smoking in that pipe to come up with THAT idea."

As everyone else in the room murmored the Sandaime released his KI and after they stopped talking he said "The reason I am asking you to be my advisor is for several reasons actually. You have proven that you know more about the world outside our village then anyone else in this room does, you have also cleaned out several traitors on the council. You have classified information on subjects that could either be used to save our village from a war or start a war. Even if you stick with the Uzumaki name the news about you being a Namikaze will soon reach the other villages. By posting you in a position like the advisors and the news you know the Hiraishin and always in the village thanks to being the advisor, any village that had thoughts of attacking us would have to reevaluate their plans and possibly cause them to decide to negoiate with us instead of attacking....also, this position is just temperary for the next 6 months."

He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair and said "I am not a young man and I have already been thinking about retiring....Don't worry, it's not you. I am thinking of Tsunade actually and when she takes over I will become the second advisor to her with Shikaku, however should something happen to me before she returns to take over Konoha will need someone who will make our enemies think twice about attacking and also someone the people of Konoha will feel safe knowing is here to protect them from these enemies. There are others I could name but none would scare our enemies like the second yellow flash of Konoha would."

Everyone who heard the explanation thought over his words and Arashi asked "What else are you up to. I mean your explanation does sound good but what are you really after that only I could provide that someone else couldn't."

Sarutobi smirked and said "You were the one who revealed Danzo tretchery. By giving you this position you will be exposed to the rest of the deals Danzo were involved in and seeing as you were the one who brought him to justice, you could become our voice to not only those in the land of Water who are trying to escape the civil war there but also to those like that clan you meantioned earlier. To show the people the days of the corruption in Konoha are over. So do you accept."

Arashi said "Alright, I accept."

Sarutobi said "Good, the civilian council is hereby dismissed for the day. The Clan council still has to help discuss matters with our new clan. Hakura, Naruto, as members and future members of said clan you may stay as well. Koharu, Homaru, you may leave and I want you to meet Ibiki tomorrow to begin telling him everything you know about Danzo..........now that they are all gone I have something to say...most of what you just seen or heard was complete bullshit." causing the clan heads to look confused.

Chouza asked "What do you mean Hokage-sama."

Sarutuobi said "Arashi and Hakura are not actually from the land of Water....Where they are from is a classified secret between them and myself as I was the only one who knew of them before now. Most of the information you heard today was given to them by me so we could take back control of the council and arrest Danzo while forcing Koharu and Homaru out of office so when Tsunade takes over she won't have to deal with my mistakes. I could not openly come out and arrest Danzo without starting a civil war and taking out Koharu and Homaru without revealing a lot of dark secrets of Konoha was next to impossible without this drastic actions. Arashi and Hakura have never been thinking of going to Iwa."

Arashi said "Speak for yourself. I've had the Shodaime Tsuchikage great granddaughter try to stab me in my balls once with her Queen bee summon. I only wish I could have summoned Gambunta that day and had him eat the bastard."

Sarutobi coughed as several people tried not to laugh and Sarutobi said "Anyways, as I was saying. They are not going to Iwa to live....that was just to make the people of Konoha think about how much their actions toward his brother have made Konoha look like idiots to the rest of the world. Now does anyone have any questions about what is really going on."

Hiashi asked "Yes, is that seal you were talking about real as was the law."

Arashi said "Yes, both are real."

Shikaku said "How strong are you. I mean from what Hakura was saying, you would be considered an S-rank ninja."

Arashi said "I'm a Sage and I have surpassed Jiraiya in the Sage arts from what I've been told. That is all I will say about my skills."

Shibi said "Why do you have Kyuubi chakra in you."

Hakura said "Actually...that was sort of my doing. You see the poison that he was hit with that I am trying to cure has been poisoning his body and chakra system and once a week I have to do a chakra purge on his system. I usually use my chakra but since Naruto and Arashi are so much a like I suggested after I saw how the Kyuubi chakra was speeding up Naruto bloodline that maybe it could help improve his as well. I had Naruto give a blood transfusion and a chakra fusion to his brother and I am waiting on the results to see what effect it has on the poison. I've dealt with demon chakra poisoning before and so I am aware of the risk but so far there has only been a slight sign of harm to Arashi from the Kyuubi chakra which his body healed quickly. Arashi and I are optimistic about the chance that since Arashi has been trained in the sage arts he might be able to control the Kyuubi chakra in his own body similar to what the Shodaime Hokage was known to have done outside of his body and if so he can train his brother in the sage arts to help him better control the Kyuubi chakra inside himself in the future as well."

Tsume said "So that is why you and him smelled so much alike and how you had the fox scent also."

Arashi said "Yes, I would request that you all keep that information about me being a sage and about the Kyuubi chakra in me and about our plans to train my brother in the sage art are all kept secret. There is some information we could not reveal in the council meeting and I am not at liberty to say it right now because it is to dangerous to even mention but I can tell you this, things are in action in several different places around the elemental nations. A lot of them will come to head in our village or at our village doorsteps. I can't tell you anything else right now because I need to give this info to Jiraiya and have his spy network check on it and make sure everything is valid but if it is valid you need to train your family, especially the gennin who just graduated. Speed, strength, stamina, endurance, chakra, and chakra control would be a good idea to work on them on."

Shikaku who was thinking and said "The Chunnin exams...since it's here somethings going to happen here this time."

Arashi looked at the Sandaime who nods and Arashi sighed and said "We have reason to believe that Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha during the Chunnin exams here with his hidden village he has built. I have the name of a suspected spy that I picked up from where we have been but I can't tell you anything else and if the spy is real then we can use him later to give false information to Orochimaru and if not he is from a respected family in the village that could cause trouble for Konoha so we can't do anything about him at this time. Also this info can't be linked back to Hakura and me because there is a chance they could back track where we have been and discover how we came up with this info which could be used against us for future information. All of this has to remain a secret and your gennins true skill levels must be hidden until the exam for their safety....this is all rumors right now but since we do know Orochimaru is building a village it seems to be true."

Shibi said "So you are a spymaster like Jiraiya-sama and since he was the only one who is a sage he must have trained you as well."

Arashi said "Yes and No. He trained me through a contact but we have never met face to face before and if asked he will deny even knowing about me because all he had was a codename the Sandaime gave him for me. Hakura was the same way with Tsunade. She was trained under her but has never actually met her directly. Just through a contact."

Hiashi said "So you were both trained by a Sannin."

Hakura said "Arashi and I have both surpassed our sensei in our chosen field from what we have been told but we are not sure ourselves since we never actually met either."

Tsume asked "Why you Hakura, I can understand Arashi but why were you chosen to be trained by Tsunade-sama."

Arashi said "It was a favor to me. Hakura displayed good qualities for a medic and I was able to get a message to the Sandaime who had Tsunade begin to send lessons to her."

Sarutobi said "All this info is classified and if it leaks out I will find the party responsible and they will be punished, clan status be damned."

One by one the clan heads agreed and Arashi said "Well if no one else has anything else to say I think we should get some rest and you Naruto still have your training to complete before Sunday evening."

Sarutobi said "I agree, this meeting is dismissed." as he left.

As everyone was leaving Hakura and Arashi started to shushin away and Naruto said "Wait, can't you guys give me a lift."

Arashi chuckled and said "Sorry bro, you need to excercise as part of your training, cya." as he grabbed Hakura and left in a swirl of leaves.

Once Hakura and Arashi appeared at Jiraiya place Hakura said "I can't believe that actually worked."

Arashi said "I know.....I just hope things work out in the end." as he closed his eyes and he felt a pair of lips on his making them open again as he saw Hakura kissing him and he closed his eyes and began to kiss her as he picked her up bridal style causing her to eep and giggle as he carried her inside and slam the door with his foot.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the council room Naruto grumbled as he was walking toward the door when he smelled a scent from earlier and he thought "_Wait, bro said she needs an alpha and doesn't have one. She also said I was an Alpha...maybe I can help her."_

As Naruto ran up to where he saw Tsume walking away.

When he caught her Tsume said "You OK pup, you seem to be in a hurry to catch me." as she saw him quickly catch his breath as he stopped near her.

Naruto said "Um yeah....I don't know how to say this so I'll just get straight to the point. I know your in heat and need an Alpha and I remember you saying I was an Alpha and I was wondering if I could help you with your problem."

Tsume sweatdropped as she looked at him and thought "_Did he just ask me to have sex with him....Kushina, your sons a Milf Hunter."_ and asked "Oh....and how do you know about that."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Well...I could smell it. I don't know how much I can help but you did say I was an Alpha."

Tsume got an amused look on her face as she looked at him and said "So you could smell it huh...you must have heightened sense of smell to be able to do that.....you do know what you are asking me to do right."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Not really, I just know that I was told your clan because of their bloodline is part human, part animal and because of the fox I would be considered part human and part animal as well. Ni-san said he would explain it to me when he had more time but he said it was a condition you have and only an Alpha could help you with it and since Kiba dad isn't around he didn't think you had an Alpha to help you with it and since it's something private I thought I could help you with it."

Tsume chuckled and said "Do you know about the birds and the bees pup."

Naruto said "I know birds eat bees, why."

Tsume said "Oh Kushina, what would you think......tell you what pup, I'll take you back with me to my place and I'll explain some things that it appear nobody has told you about and if you still want to help me with my....problem after that, I'll take you up on your offer to teach you some things." with an amused look on her face.

Naruto smiled and said "You can count on me Tsume. I'll show you that I can do it."

Tsume chuckled and said "We'll see pup, we will see." as he motioned with her head to follow and began to walk toward her house.

Once they got there to her clan house they sat down on the couch in the living room and Tsume said "Alright pup, what you need to understand is what you were told about me and most likely you is true. Woman in my clan because of our bloodline have times where we go into Heat where we are looking for a mate to have sex with to possibly have children. What you asked me earlier was if you could have sex with me. Do you understand that."

Naruto was beet red and he started to say something when Tsume said "I see....you do know about sex right, the difference between males and females and about how a child is concieved."

Naruto looked down and said "Well....I know woman have breast and long hair...but I only know what I could see out of the swimsuit magazine before I was kicked out of the book store."

Tsume frowned and said "So you don't know anything else." and thought "_Of coarse he doesn't, everyone tried to hender his growth..."_ as she grabbed his hand and Naruto looked confused as he looked at her as she got to her feet and said "Come on."

Naruto asked "Huh."

Tsume said "This is a lesson your mom or dad should have gave you but since they both died and I was so close to your mother I think I should teach this to you. Would you like me to teach you about the things you should have been taught."

Naruto blushed and said "Yeah but...."

Tsume said "Don't say anything else pup. I understand how you must feel right now so I won't tell anyone about this so if you want to know something I'll answer it for you. Now come on, lets goto my room so if my kids come home they don't interupt us." as she pulled on his arm and he got up and followed her as she lead him to her room and once in there she closed the door and locked it.

Tsume motioned toward the bed and said "Sit down and don't say anything and I want you to look at me and hold all questions until I am done."

Naruto sat down on the bed and Tsume turned around from him and took off her shirt and her wrappings making Naruto wide eyed before he closed his eyes.

Tsume who had took off her shorts panties turned around and growled "Look at me."

Naruto eyes opened and they went wide eyed as he looked at her before he blew back with a nosebleed.

After he woke up he found himself on Tsume bed with a rag on his face and Tsume said "Alright pup, now you can't be passing out on me like that. Now look at me." as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Naruto said "But..."

Tsume growled and said "I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AT ME."

Naruto gulped and looked at her and his eyes trailed up and down her body and she said "Now I want you to do the same as me pup. Take everything off."

Naruto swallowed hard as he slowly stood up and took off his jacket before he took off his shirt and pants and Tsume said "Boxers also."

Naruto blushed and Tsume growled as she walked over and ripped his boxers down and thought "_Holy shit."_ as she looked at his erect member.

Tsume felt herself becoming wet and she sat down on the bed and said "Alright pup, you know how you said you could smell I was in heat...well that was your senses and instincts telling you I was in heat.....I want you to close your eyes and relax yourself......breath in and breath out......Now I don't want you to think, just listen to your instincts and do as they tell you to do, if you do something wrong I'll tell you."

Naruto opened his mouth and said "Are...." he shut up as she glared and growled at him and he swallowed as he looked at her and he slowly walked over to her as he got down on his knees by her and he sniffed the air smelling the sweet scent even stronger and he went down to her folds as he smelt the sweet scent coming from and he looked at Tsume who said "Listen to your instincts, trust them..sex is something primal, it's not something you think about or know about, it's something you just have to do what your instincts tell you to do."

Naruto closed his eyes and he sniffed again as he smelt the scent and he felt his mouth becoming wet wanting to devour the taste of what he smelled and he lowered his head and began to lick at her folds causing Tsume to close her eyes and lean back.

As Naruto was licking her he felt himself become bolder and felt his desire and lust take over him as he began to increase the speed he was going and Tsume eyes shot open and she thought "_Oh my, he's going to make me cum_."

As she felt herself orgasm she tried to tighten her legs around his head and Naruto growled at her as he kept her legs open and Tsume frowned as she looked down at him and said "Pup.....PUP....Naruto....."

Naruto growled as he looked at her as he continued to look at her and Tsume thought "_His eyes....their slitted and slightly darker blue.....SHIT, is Kyuubi effecting him."_ and she said "Stop pup."

Naruto ignored her and she tried to push him away and he grabbed her hands and flipped her over onto her stomach as he landed on her back as he got beside her ears and growled at her.

Tsume thought "_Oh shit.....He's got my arms pinned and his weights where I can't do anything at the moment....Damn it, his animal instincts are taking over."_ as she heard him sniffing around her neck as he got to her collar bone he growled and Tsume eyes widen as she realised what he was about to do and she growled as well at him and he squeezed her arms that he still held pinned causing her to wimper and he sunk his teeth into her collarbone as he began to lick the blood from where he bit her.

He then scooted down and before she knew it he slammed into her.

Tsume arched her back as she growled at him and she looked back at him seeing his eyes gloss over as he continued to slam into her picking up his pace.

Tsume felt her body reacting to this and she began to push back meeting his thrust and she thought "_You want me to be your bitch pup, your going to have to earn it."_ as she tried to make him submit to her.

3 hours later Kiba and Hana were in the kitchen of the Inuzuka compound and Kiba said "Damn it, who the hell is in there with mom."

Hana said "I don't know Kiba but they were at it an hour ago when we got home and you know better then to disturb mom, especially now."

Kiba said "I know, I know, I...I just wish I knew who it was in there with....what the hell." as they heard a howl.

Hana laughed and said "Sounds like mom really was getting into it."

Kiba frowned and got up and walked over to the sink and got him a glass of water and after he drank the water he turned back around and he saw Naruto walk into the room an he spat out his water and Hana screamed "What the hell mutt."

Kiba said "That's what I want to know, what the hell are you doing here deadlast and why are you naked."

Hana turned around and looked at Naruto blushed and said "So you and mom huh, never saw that happening." as she smelled Tsume on him.

Kiba saw Naruto looking at Hana with a glossed over look and he slammed his glass into the sink breaking it and he said "What the FUCK." as he stomped over to Naruto and when he went to grab Naruto, Naruto grabbed him and slammed him into the wall and growled at him.

Kiba growled back as he tried to get free as Hana said "Let him go." as she got into a ready stance to fight Naruto.

Just then Tsume ran into the room still naked and looking exhausted and she screamed "STOP." making everyone look at her.

Naruto growled at her and she said "Kiba, listen to me, submit to him and don't do anything threatening. He's not in control of himself right now and will see you as any alpha will any other male who might challenge them. Please." in a commanding voice until the end where she was begging.

Kiba frowned and tried to get free and Tsume said "KIBA."

Kiba growled but lowered his head and Naruto growled by his ears as he sniffed the air and Tsume saw Naruto eyes lock onto Hana and she moved in front of Hana and said in a commanding tone "Hana, completely submit on the ground now." as she growled at Naruto.

Hana said "What's going on mom." as she slowly lowered herself to her knees and then lowered her head as Naruto watched her.

Tsume said "I made a mistake trying to teach Naruto something and Naruto lost control of his instincts because of it and now they are controlling him." as she moved away from Hana toward Naruto

Naruto growled at her as he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall next to Kiba and he still held Kiba to the wall with one of his arms.

Naruto sniffed the air around Tsume neck and he growled and looked at Kiba who was glaring at him and Naruto showed his teeth that had turned into fanged cannines as he growled at Kiba.

Tsume looked at Kiba as she heard Naruto growl at him and she said "Kiba, SUBMIT."

Kiba glared at his mom and then cast his eyes down and lowered his head.

Tsume saw Naruto sniffing the air and turned his head to Hana and she looked at Hana who was on the ground on her stomach looking at the ground and her eyes went wide and said in a quite voice "Hana....are you in heat."

Hana said "Yes......he's after me, isn't he." still not moving

Tsume looked at Naruto and said "Yes....Hana I..."

Hana said "Stop mom...I understand, remember Kiba after he hit peuberty....we had to lock him in the kennel with the dogs....that won't work on him, will it."

Tsume frowned and said "No....He's stronger then me right now. I tried to stop him when I realised he lost control and he forced me to submit to him.....just....just stay down and act weak. Hopefully he won't see you as a worthy mate."

Hana said "No mom.....keep Kiba here and keep him from doing something stupid....I'll lead him to my room."

Tsume said "My room Hana and I'll come with you. Maybe between us we can wear him out enough to pass out. We can't let him leave here like this or he could hurt someone or he could be killed and it would be my fault...Please Hana, just stay down and it won't be long before he sees me as the alpha female and try to mate with me again."

Hana said "Mom, your exhausted already and he looks like he's going to be a while. If you do much more then he will hurt you. I know what I'm doing."

Tsume frowned and said "Alright Hana...you do realise why he is like this right."

Hana said "Yeah, I know....explain it to the mutt...get ready."

At that moment Naruto leapt at Hana and Hana bolted out the swinging door as Naruto landed where she had been before he darted after her.

Kiba began to move toward the door to follow them when Tsume grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and said "KIBA...don't interfere. I'll explain everything to you later but I have to help Hana calm Naruto down."

Kiba said "But..."

Tsume said "Please son...if you won't do it as my son then I order you as clan head to stay out of this for now. Once everything is under control again I will explain everything."

Kiba frowned and said "fine....But if you need me I'll be waiting in the living room."

Tsume nods and left quickly.

When she got to her room she saw Naruto with several cuts and scratches on his chest, arms, and stomach from Hana claws and Hana was on her stomach with her cloths torn to pieces but Naruto was standing there not moving.

Tsume closed the door and locked it and she said quitely "Hana...are you alright."

Hana who face was down in a pillow said "Yes...he froze when I cried out when I hit my head on the head board and he hasn't moved since.

Naruto who was looking at his hands like he never seen them before began to sway from side to side before he fell to the ground passed out.

Tsume was by his side in an instant and took a deep breath and let it out and said "Finally.....boys got some stamina for his age but the adrenaline gone and he's out...you can get up now."

Hana sat up and Tsume winced and said "Your going to have a goose egg from that one....are you OK though."

Hana nods and said "Is he alright."

Tsume looked at Naruto and saw the wounds on his body healing and she said "Yeah, looks like his bloodline is kicking in.....go get your brother and change cloths and come back and help me with him. I'll explain everything then."

Hana nods and left the room as Tsume got up and grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around her and said "Pup....that was one hell of night."

Just then Kiba and Hana who had grabbed a bathrobe also came in and Kiba glared at Naruto and Tsume said "STOP Kiba....It's my fault."

Kiba said "What the hells going on mom."

Tsume said "Help me set him up on the bed and cover him up and I'll explain everything." as she moved to pick Naruto up and Hana helped her.

Once Naruto was in bed Tsume said "Alright....you know how woman in our clan are a little different then other woman because of our bloodline right....well I was in heat today and Naruto was able to tell it. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but he asked around and his brother told him that I was in heat and only an Alpha could help me since he didn't have time to explain it completely. Naruto remembered when I called him and Alpha earier and he offered to help me even though he didn't know what he could do. I asked him a couple of questions and learned all he knew about sex, mating, or even anatomy between males and females was what he saw in a swimsuit magazine." causing both her children to blink in shock at that.

Kiba said "But...never mind, his parents are dead and we don't cover that at the accademy...so what happened."

Tsume said "Well....I brought him back here and tried to explain things to him and so I decided to use myself and him as a model. I showed him what I looked like and had him also strip so I could explain things to him...before I tell you anything else, I want to ask you both, do you remember the history I told you both about our clan, where we got our bloodline."

Both nod and Tsume started to say something when Naruto groaned and said in a tired tone "What happened....oh my head." causing everyone to look at him.

Tsume walked over and sat down on the bed and set his head in her lap and asked "Are you alright."

Naruto looked confused and said "I....Tsume....what happened....everything a blur to me right now. My head feels like I got the shit beat out of me and my body aches...."

Tsume asked "What's the last thing you remember."

Naruto scrunched his eyes and nose and said "I....I'm not sure....everything seems to be in a haze....I...remember you telling me to trust my instincts and I remember that sweet smell and....wanting it...I....remember licking you and then things get hazy and I remember you were on your stomach and I was licking your blood from your neck and then things get hazy again until I was behind you thrusting forward and feeling......good...does that make any since to you."

Tsume said "yeah....anything else."

Naruto was rubbing his forehead and said "I'm not sure....I had this nightmare where I had Kiba against the wall and a voice in my head was screaming at me to rip out his throat....it scared me."

Kiba eyes widen as he heard this and Tsume asked "Anything else."

Naruto said "A girl....oh god...no, no, no, I killed her Tsume, I KILLED HER...there was blood and she wasn't moving, oh god, what did I do." as he began to get frantic.

Hana at that moment ran over and wrapped Naruto in a hug and said "Shh...calm down...it's alright, you didn't kill me." as Naruto tried to get free and he was in shock.

It took several minutes to calm down Naruto and he looked around and saw Kiba and asked "What....what happened to me Tsume. What did I do." with fear in his voice as he looked at her.

Hana was sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around him holding his hands to keep him from harming himself.

Tsume sighed and said "Naruto...I know what happened and I need to explain it to you and my children here but in order to do that I need your permission to tell your secret."

Naruto frowned and said "So it was that."

A voice startling all of them said "No." as they saw Arashi appear dropping Jiraiya peeping jutsu.

Tsume growled and said "What are you doing here and how did you get here."

Arashi sighed and said "I'll explain everything if you will all relax a moment....I went looking for Naruto after I went to check on his progress in training and found he hadn't been there so I was afraid someone might have attacked him like Mizuki did earlier today and so I followed his chakra signature to here and I felt chakra flaring like fighting was going on here and I felt Naruto chakra being influenced by his prisoner and I didn't know if it was him fighting you all or what so I came to help stop the situation which is why I am here....as for what happened to you Naruto from what I heard and know about your conditions is that you synced with your prisoner in emotions."

Kiba said "Prisoner, what are you talking about." looking at everyone confused.

Arashi said "Our father could not kill the Kyuubi so he sealed it away in a prison to never get out again and my brother is that prison."

Kiba frowned and said "So...he's the Kyuubi." as he looked confused as Naruto looked down.

Hana slapped Kiba upside the head and said "No mutt...he's basically like us. One of our ancestors was part human part demon which is where our bloodline comes from and Naruto is now just like that ancestors...sort of. "

Kiba thought a moment and said "Oh...so he's sort of like one of us...but why is it you all seem to know about this and I don't." as he looked confused.

Tsume said "Because you baka, the Sandaime passed a law that no one was to talk about how the Kyuubi was really stopped trying to give the pup here a normal life, now tell him your sorry because you made yourself and us sound like the idiots who can't tell the difference between us and our companions."

Kiba blinked and said "Sorry about the way that sounded. I wasn't trying to say you are the actual fox. As you heard our clan has a past with a demon itself but keep that to yourself if you don't mind." as he saw the sad look on Naruto face.

Naruto smiled a little and said "No problem man...It's just...hurts to hear people refer to me as the fox and I didn't even get a choice in the matter....but what do you mean me and the furball sync." as he looked at Arashi

Arashi said "The seal our father used was designed to allow you to use Kyuubi chakra in extreme emergency like to save your life from a serious injury and things like that. The seal is designed to work off your will. If you want Kyuubi chakra you can enter your mind and demand it directly from the fox and the seal will release some of the Kyuubi chakra into your body to be used by you but it also releases some when your emotions and those of Kyuubi are wanting the same thing. Kyuubi only emotions are rage, anger, hate, and blood lust. Blood lust and regular lust are very similar with the only difference being blood lust is where you get enjoyment out of causing pain and death. From what I heard when Tsume told Naruto to trust his instincts his instincts were telling him to mate with her and so he began to lust for her since she was in heat. Kyuubi used that chance to send some of his chakra into his system to try and manipulate Naruto into doing what he wanted. That is why his memory is so screwed up right now. Kyuubi wanted to kill you Kiba but Naruto didn't since he sees you as a friend and so he was fighting against Kyuubi control. If you would have provoked him at that time Kyuubi would have used the pain you caused Naruto to anger him into killing you Kiba."

Hana asked "How do you know so much about it."

Arashi sighed and said "Do I have your word what I tell you does not get ever repeated."

Tsume said "Yes...considering were family now." making everyone wide eyed.

Naruto said 'What....what do you mean were family now."

Tsume said "Relax pup...see this...by my clan laws I am you life mate now. Inuzuka woman don't marry, we take a mate for life until one of us dies. I'll keep my family name but if we have any children together they will belong to the Inuzuka clan and you are an honorary Inuzaka now for life....if you wouldn't of stop Hana would also of been your life mate."

Naruto said "But...is that legal."

Tsume said "It is in our clan and you are also a clan heir who has to start your own clan so you can be with as many woman as you want...I actually hoped you would take Hana as a life mate and we both have pups by you."

Kiba said "What, why mom." in shock.

Hana said "Yeah, mom, why." as she looked at her mom curiously.

Tsume said "Simple, he is very similar to our clan with his heighten senses, animal instincts, and his regenerative bloodline would be a boost for our future clan members....also if I don't have any more children and you can't find someone who is willing to follow our clan rules then the future of our clan falls on Kiba shoulders and he is only allowed one life mate by our clan rules and so odds are unless his mate wants to become a baby factory our clan will die out in a generation or 2. With his bloodline and you and I both being able to have children by him then our clan can regrow in numbers and secure it's future."

Hana frowned and said "Maybe mom...I'll think about it. He is cute."

Arashi slapped his head and shook his head and said "The devils luck....well I guess since this could be considered a clan secret now....I can't tell you everything because it's been classified by the Hokage but you can say that I have a past with a demon as well."

Tsume asked "Are you a Jinchuuriki also."

Arashi said "No...well yes and no. It's...complicated....I did at one time have a demon inside of me but it's dead now. That's also the real story behind the poison we meantioned in the meeting. My body is destroying itself like a smoker who quits cold turkey...it's why I can so easily handly Naruto chakra going into me."

Tsume said "I see....we won't tell anyone else about this but what can we do for the pup here. I mean we don't want a repeat of tonight to happen."

Arashi saw Naruto fidgeting and said "Relax Naruto....your actually better off then I was when I was in your shoes. If your...life mate here and her family doesn't mind helping with a few things that is." as he looked at the Inuzuka family.

Kiba asked "What do you need our help with."

Arashi said "Well, I can teach Naruto to deal with most of the direct influence of the Kyuubi chakra in his system however I have very little experience with the indirect influence it has on him like trusting his instincts and listening to them. I can shut him off from Kyuubi for a while if you might know some way to help him to remain in control of his instincts instead of them controlling him."

Tsume glanced at her kids and Hana nods slightly and Tsume said "Perhaps we can help him."

Arashi said "Good...and just so you know I am willing to teach Kiba something in return that could be used to help your clan in the future so you don't feel like were taking advantage of you."

Kiba said "Really...like what."

Arashi smirked and said "If I were to take a guess about how you would fight based off the info I have heard in the past I would say you and Akamaru would do your family henge version to look like you, throw some smoke bombs to blind your enemy and use your heightened sense of smell and hearing to attack your target in the smoke screen with either more of your family jutsu or taijutsu....Anyone who knows that your family is tracking them has time to use a clone jutsu and discard a piece of clothing with their blood on it to distract you."

Tsume raised an eyebrow as did Hana and Kiba, Tsume said "I guess you could be right about that."

Arashi said "I know I am because that would be the basic plan I would use to lure you into a trap if I was your enemy."

Tsume said "And what would you suggest to aid our clan against that kind of situation."

Arashi said "I taught Naruto the Kagebunshin no Jutsu to help him pass the accademy test because of the Kyuubi he has Kage level chakra reserves. The Kagebunshin is one of my signature jutsu and I have experimented with it and it's partner jutsu like the Kage Kunai no jutsu and the Shuriken bunshin no jutsu to levels that I doubt anyone has ever understood the workings of those jutsu. I've come across a startling conclusion. The chakra drain is according to the size of the item being copied and the amount of times it is copied. The side effects of all the information the kagebunshin transfer back to the original carries over to the original item that is copied. Because of this I have learned to make an army of Kagebunshin for the price of a Mizubunshin no jutsu."

Kiba and Naruto looked confused while Tsume and Hana eyes got wide.

Arashi said "I see you are starting to understand where I am going with this." as he placed his hand on Kiba and a moment later a puff of smoke appeared beside Kiba as another Kiba appeared and Arashi said "You, go into another room and look at something and then punch yourself."

The Kiba clone said "Why should I."

Arashi said "Because you are a Kagebunshin and follow the orders of those who made you or you will be replaced, now go."

The Kiba clone growled and said "Back off. Just because your brother is sleeping with my mom doesn......" as he was punched in the face and Kiba said "Damn it man, that hurt." as he got the memory back.

Tsume said "But how. Kiba shouldn't of gotten the memories back since you were the one who made it."

Arashi said "And that is what I was planning to teach Kiba. If he used what I just did on Akamaru it would only cost him a fraction of his energy instead of half and the Akamaru clone could then go and scout one trail or if he got his reserves up enough to make more then one clone he could scout both trails and then dispell itself and Akamaru would get the memories and could tell Kiba what he learned. Of coarse you would have to be careful and not let the jutsu last more then a few minutes but if a person is leaving a false trail then a few minutes is all the time you would need and you could rest those few minutes to get your energy back and not have to double back and try to find the real trail and save you half the time and work of trying to find the real trail. I don't know how many you could safely make with a dog but one should be safe. I've used this same method on summons and exploding chipmunks before so I know it works"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy except Tsume and Naruto asked "Exploding chipmunks...what the hell bro."

Arashi chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and said "There are stories that only come out when your seriously drunk on your ass and don't remember who you are or where you are...that was one of mine and it had to deal with a snake, a priestess, a gopher, 3 nymphomaniacs, a super pervert, 26 bottles of sake, a funeral, a wedding, and a woman giving birth. Never underestimate the exploding power of a chipmunk, mark my words. They can end all the worlds problems."

Tsume said "You've been to Oni country before, haven't you."

Arashi said "Yeah, how did you know."

Tsume chuckled and said "I got one of those stories but mine was around a baptism, a potential suitor, a possessed child, 2 monks, the Tsuchikage and a musical band with 20 exploding chipmunks, and a circus. I came home from that mission with 7 broke ribs, a tiger fur rug, a clown nose, and pregnant with Hana. Best damn mission of my life."

Arashi chuckled and said "I hear you. I both my arms broke, a skull fracture, both my legs were numb from a raiton jutsu, and it was the night my daughter was born. I had to cut the cord with a kunai tied to my big toe."

Tsume said "Praise the exploding chipmunks."

Arashi said "Amen."

Kiba said "Your both nuts." causing Tsume and Arashi to laugh.

Naruto said "So....what now....and where's my pant's."

Everyone blinked and Kiba said "I totally forgot your still nude under those covers....oh god, does that mean he's basically my dad now."

Tsume said "Um...no."

Hana said "Lets just say we have a brotherly bond since I'm going to help him learn to control his instincts and have him become my life mate.....what, it's not just because of what mom suggested earlier. I actually had a crush on him for a while but then I saw how he was following that pink haired girl around and then he had the Hyuuga sniffing his heels I decided to focus on getting stronger and learning our family business."

Arashi slapped himself and said "It's got to be the devils luck...listen...I don't care what you all decide to do since Naruto old enough to make decision for himself and live by them. He's done a great job so far as best as I can tell and I won't be his keeper or his boss, just an advisor to give a helpful word of advice here and there and try to become his friend since I only remember meeting dad once and I don't even remember mom so there isn't much I can tell him about our family...but there is something I haven't told Naruto yet and in case this whole situation comes about with you having children you need to know this as well.....theres a group of missing nin...all S-rank, planning to capture each of the Jinchuuriki's and extract the bijuu from them killing the Jinchuuriki and Jinchuuriki's are the name of what people who have demons sealed in them are called Kiba....right now there are 9 of them in the world including Naruto.....these guys will use anyone or anything to their advantage to complete their goal. I don't care if you all have a relationship or a family....but until this group is taken care of I ask that you would agree to a few precautions for the sake of the children."

At this everyone was paying attention and Tsume asked "What kind of precautions and why haven't we been informed about this yet."

Arashi said "Because Orochimaru was once a member of this group and may still have ties with them and as you know already about what info we have on him and his plans we can't take the risk of revealing the info about this group until we deal with THAT problem. Besides, with the fall out of me basically destroying the civilian council, the elders, Danzo, and ROOT, people are going to be paying attention to Naruto and I and if they found out about this group at this time, those who were in with those groups would try to unite the village in getting rid of my brother which would make it easier for this group to get him as well as Konoha losing one of only 3 people in this village who could currently go toe to toe with another Jinchuuriki which may happen from the info I have....if it helps the Hokage knows and I plan to inform Shikaku as the other advisor about this as well so we can figure the best way to deal with this group while focusing on the current problem. Luckily this group won't become active until after Orochimaru plan comes to pass because they plan to make a run on my brother after the fall out from his plans."

Tsume said "Alright...I understand what your saying and I agree with the precautions....so what about the pups."

Arashi said "If you don't mind, if you or Hana here do become with child...until this group is taken care of I ask that you not reveal Naruto as the father and that when they are born you let me put a genjutsu seal on them if they have blond hair. Blue eyes, while rare is not uncommon but blond hair in this village could only come from 3 sources, Inoichi, Naruto, and me....it's not like I want to do this but you have to understand that because of dad and mom, we have a lot of enemies already, then those who hate the Kyuubi, and then finally this group and people would have no problem attacking or killing a child to cause us pain."

Tsume said "Alright, if it comes to that I will claim I had a fling with a guy out of town until this group is taken care of as will Hana. Naruto already has a reason to be around us anyways as people saw and heard me offer to tell him stories about his mother...that offer also goes to you pup. We can also say Kiba, Hana, and him are all training together. Here at our compound or at your place once it's built we can reveal our relations but in public were just friends. You both got that." as she looked at Kiba and Hana.

Hana asked "Whose all in this group."

Arashi said "Got a bingo book."

Tsume walked over to her dresser and pulled out a drawer and pulled out a bingo book and tossed it to Arashi who opened it since the names were categorized by rank and then alphabetical order and he began to rip out a couple of pages and set them down on the bed.

Everyone looked at them and began to pale and Arashi said "Uchiha Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Zetsu, Diedra, Akasuna no Sasori, Kakazu, plus 2 more who shall remain nameless for now and the leader of this group....Madara Uchiha."

Kiba said "Fuck me." getting slapped across the back of his head by his mom and sister.

Naruto looked scared and said "And this group will be coming after me."

Arashi looked at him sadly and said "Naruto...this group may seem undefeatable but their not. In a one on one fight I can kill 9 of the members with Madara Uchiha being the only one I am not sure I could defeat. Your sensei is going to be Hatake Kakashi, an elite Jounin in this village. He may not seem like much but he is one of the top 5 ninja in this village and he is strong and skilled enough to fight most of these men, your godfather Jiraiya is strong and skilled enough to kill 6 of these members. These men won't be making a move until after the Chunnin Exams in 6 months. In that time between your sensei, godfather, and myself, you will become skilled enough to hold your own until back up can arrive....at that time there are plans in the work to draw the attention of EVERY ninja village in the world to this group. Something this group does not want since they need the world to be distracted by rumors and gathering information instead of planning to stop them. I plan to ask Tsunade when she takes over to call a Kage summit to give them all the information we _luckily _got from one of Orochimaru men when we captured him."

Naruto said "Wait....your planning to make this group think it's Orochimaru fault this info got out."

Hana said "Very good Naruto, by doing that we keep the secret of how we actually got this info and cause the group to turn their attention to Orochimaru for revenge if what ever his plans fails and he is not captured or killed."

Arashi said "Exactly. So by doing this we screw an enemy to Konoha by screwing another enemy of Konoha, protect you, gain allies against this group since the Raikage brother is a Jinchuuriki, the Kazekage son is one, the Yondaime Mizukage is one, the fiance to the leader of Waterfall country is one. If our plans work this will not only make it where each of those nations will be looking for Orochimaru to get more info out of him and his men but also on this group....and we just so happen to know where their main base of operation is out of and their some of their fighting styles, abilities, and weaknesses....take this guy for example, Hidan. He's a religious fanatic who is immortal and yes I mean immortal. He fights with a scythe that has a chain connected to it that he throws at his enemies to try and get some of their blood. He draws a seal on the ground and consumes the blood and he only needs a drop. While inside the seal, any damage his body recieves is given to the person who he is fighting so if he stabs himself in the heart it kills the person whose blood he drank while he will be fine. Now that you know how he fights I can tell you how to kill him. You need a Nara with you and have them use their shadows to make him walk outside of the seal. Outside the seal any damage he recieves won't effect anyones blood he drank. You then have someone cut off his head and seal it into a scroll and set the scroll on fire destroying his head. Once that happens do the same thing with the body and immortality be damned, he ash."

Naruto said "That seems almost to easy."

Arashi said "Remember what I said earlier about pride and aragance. They are weapons that can be used against you. Hidan believes because he's immortal nothing can stop him and that there is no way for him to die so he never trains any of his skills besides using his scythe to attack in either close range or long range. The problem with special abilities or bloodlines is people get so focus on using them they let their other skills weaken where they are more easily defeated. When you face someone with a bloodline the best advice I can give you is figure out what their bloodline actually does. Once you know that, forget all the rules about fair play, honor, and fighting as equals, figure out what the weakness of their bloodline is and abuse the fuck out of it. Hyuuga focus on using their eyes so use knock out gas or flash tags, Uchiha use their eyes to copy things, use sealess jutsu or blinding jutsu like the hidden mist jutsu or smoke bombs, these three here you would use stink bombs or loud sounds......what, you just upset that it's true. I'm telling all of you this, not just Naruto. Figure out your own bloodlines weakness and train to stop them or get around them so that way if your enemy tries to do what I just said your prepared. Swallow your pride and get stronger before my neices or nephews get here."

Naruto asked "What about Shikamaru, how would you defeat his bloodline."

Arashi said "Attack in an open field at noon. The Nara clan focus on their shadows jutsu and they need shadows to make them work. At noon they have nearly no shadow and in an open field they can't ge other shadows easily. Also attack in groups from all sides. Shino clan is defeated with either area effecting jutsu of water. Here in Konoha people think fire but if you use a hidden mist jutsu to cover a battle field, you would shut down all of his family jutsu and leave them with taijutsu which is their clan weakness. Ino clan is simple to defeat, use clones that keep moving while you stay out of site or underground. If they try to use their bloodline their body is defenseless and it takes several minutes for their minds to return to their body."

Kiba asked "What about Choji. Take his food."

Arashi looked at Tsume and asked "May I."

Tsume nods and Arashi slapped Kiba upside the head and said "Mutt...that is the worst thing you could do. Choji clan jutsu are huge chakra drainers and they focus on taijutsu as well to use their family jutsu better. They train to use chakra sensing which makes hiding from them difficult. They have come up with ways to work around their weakness with chakra developing a special kind of soldier pills specifically for their clan.....truth is, right now in my opinion the Akamichi clan is probably the strongest clan in Konoha with the Hyuuga being the weakest. The only way to safely attack an Akamichi is wide range elemental jutsu from multiple directions. Use retreats and traps to wear them down in stamina with long range jutsu to cause them to use up their chakra dodging and trying to attack or High speed and I mean REALLY high speed attacks. In this village there are only 4 people I know who could defeat Chouza in a one on one fight, those 4 are the Hokage, Gai, his student Lee and myself using my full abilities. Anyone elses ass is grass."

Tsume said "Lee...that clone of Gai's....you think he could defeat Chouza."

Arashi said "Tsume....that kid is wearing several THOUSANDS of pounds of weights on his body and can open several of the celestrial gates if the rumors I heard are true....in a straight up Taijutsu fight the only person that could defeat Lee in this entire village is Gai....and that is only as long as Lee does not get any sake....after that, he will hand even Gai his ass in taijutsu."

Hana asked "Why, I mean why would Sake give him that much of an edge."

Tsume gasped and said "No way...he's a drunken master."

Arashi nods and Naruto asked "What's a drunken master."

Tsume said "A drunken master is a person who once he consumes alchohol can read, predict, and defeat ANY taijutsu style in the world. Their body loses all the restrictions like flexibility, muscle restrictions, and even power restrictions. As long as they have the alchohol in their system they can evade any attack and unleash 100 pecent of both their power and speed in an instant....and this kid is one of them."

Arashi said "And is becoming a master of the Iron fist style of Taijutsu. I say in 3 years, Lee will be one of the strongest fighter in the village, even without the use of chakra."

Tsume said "So the only way to defeat him would be genjutsu since he can't use chakra."

Arashi said "Nope, believe it of not but Gai and Lee's fashion taste has a reason. Those spandex suit as they move cause pain in areas of their body constantly. If they move any the pain will break nearly all genjutsu placed on them and eleminates that weakness fo Lee. Trust me on that one. I had a run in with those horible things once. Felt like raiser blades were slicing my skin."

Hana looked scared and she turned to Naruto and said "Listen here, I don't care if I do become your bitch, you ever put on one of those green spandex outfits of Lee and Gai's and I will cut off your manhood and feed it to my companions. Do I make myself clear."

Naruto gulped under the KI and said "Um....yeah, I guess....but don't I get a say in all this stuff. I mean I don't even know you."

Tsume said "Did you know me."

Naruto said "No but.....that's strange."

Arashi said "That's going to happen over the next week kid. Your memories of what you did will come back but in pieces at times."

Naruto nods and said "Kiba....did I....did you....damn it, how do I say this without sounding like an idiot." as he grabbed his head.

Kiba said "Just say it man."

Naruto looked up at Kiba and said "When you saw me in the kitchen and slammed that glass down, you growled at me before I slammed you at the wall...did you tell me to stay away from your bitch when you growled."

Kiba blinked and Tsume and Hana looked at Naruto curiously and Hana looked at her mom and asked "Did you...."

Tsume said "I...might have...It was a wild 3 hours before I passed out and then awoke finding him gone."

Kiba said "Is that normal mom, I mean he wasn't completely right but he was close. I said stay away from THE bitch."

Naruto asked "So I did hear your words....how."

Tsume walked over and said "Well I guess I did." as she looked at his neck.

Naruto asked "Did what...will someone tell me what's going on."

Kiba said "Your a member of our clan now. I can see the mate mark you gave mom on her neck and she gave you one as well. During mating males have to make the females submit and once they do they mark them as their own which is the bite mark you gave mom. If the female accepts you then she will return the mark with one of her own on you. This creates a bond between you and your mate so you could understand each other and our companions as the blood enters your system and yours in theirs. I'm surprised you could actually understand what I was saying though since it usually takes longer for the effects to hit."

Naruto said "Most likely the baka fox fault."

Hana said "But you still have a long way to go, you understood most of what Kiba said to you but when you were returning the growls it was like baby talk. Gibberish."

Naruto said "I see....did you ever have anything like this Ni-san."

Arashi said "Not really. I never trusted my instincts because the first time I ever used my demons chakra I was fighting an enemy who turned out to be the woman I had fell in love with durring the mission I was on...my using that power caused her defeat and lead to her death....After the battle and I found out who she was I prepared her body for burial and I found something that destroyed me inside and lead me to trying to kill myself....she had a pregnancy test showing she was pregnant and I was her first and she was mine." as he closed his eyes.

Arashi smiled sadly and said "I'm not an expert in dealing with demons Naruto, I've made mistakes, I've learned lessons the hard way, and I've lost a lot along the way...I can only offer you advice and hope that what I tell you helps you. It will be you who has to make the decision as to what to do. Personally, the best advice about using it's power would be to treat it as a last resort. Don't use it unless you have no other option, don't become dependant on it. If you survive a battle and had to use the Kyuubi chakra, figure out where your own weakness was in the battle and fix it so that way you won't have to use Kyuubi chakra again. Demon chakra is like a drug, the more you use it, the more you want to use it. The feeling of so much power, the way your body becomes stronger and faster...the adrenaline and the pleasure you feel when you destroy your enemies using it....it's addictive......but just like a drug, you have to resist harder each time you use it, your body turns against you, demanding to feel that, you begin to doubt your own abilities and believe that his chakra is the ultimate weapon and makes you undefeatable....all the while it destroys your body, shortens your life span and makes you weaker while giving the demon more and more chances to break free from your control and kill you and everyone you care for, to get sick satisfaction in keeping you alive long enough to see it destroy what's precious to you with your body, to destroy your heart and will before it devours your soul to become free. Power, no matter how good it seems at the time, always comes at a price."

Naruto lips thinned as he heard this and determination began to show in his eyes and he said "I won't let that happen. I'll stop the Kyuubi from escaping, even if it cost me my life.....I'll...I'll protect everyone precious to me.....my friends, family....and Konoha...even if the people here hate me....even from myself."

The Inuzuka respect for the brothers went up as they heard and saw the exchange and Arashi said "I know you will.....true strength can only be found when your protecting that which is precious to you...remember what is precious to you, keep it in your heart and mind always."

Naruto said "I will Ni-san."

Arashi smiled sadly and said "Well oh my, look at the time, Hakura is probably looking for me and I am sorry for coming in uninvited earlier but I was worried about my brother and I felt chakra being used like a battle and I was afraid something was wrong."

Tsume said "It's no problem this time pup and I understand with your brother being attacked earlier how you must feel....today has been...tiring." with an amused look on her face.

Arashi nods and looks at Naruto and said "Don't forget, you have to have that hole finished this weekend or I won't teach you anything else."

Naruto groaned and said "Ni-san....can't you give me more time."

Arashi smirked and said "Nope, you want to be a Shinobi, your going to have to prove to everyone you deserve to be one starting with your teammates and sensei. Kakashi has never passed a gennin team before and your going to have to earn the right to be one with blood, sweat, tears, pain, heart ache, and faith in your comrads and village and should the day ever come where you are going to die, there are only 2 pieces of advice I can give you. One, have faith that your precious people will be alright with you gone....and the second one is simple.....Take out as many of the enemy as you can and let them know EXACTLY who the fuck they are messing with. Show them you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, show them you are the brother to Arashi Uzumaki, show them you are the life mate to Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Brother-in-law to Kiba Inuzuka, father of any children you may have, proud shinobi of Konoha, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the badest Milf Hunting, mother fucker on the planet, whose so much a bad ass that hell itself had to let you leave. You've shook hands with the Shinigami himself the day you were born and gave him notice that he's going to be busy as your sending all of your enemies on a one way trip to the afterlife. Kick their ass, take their name, put it on their graves and when the battle is over and everyone thought you would be dead, stand above the bodies of your enemies and show the world that you never give up, never back down, and never go back because you are..." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked confused and Arashi said "Who are you."

Naruto said "Naruto." in a confused voice.

Arashi said "I can't hear you. Who are you."

Naruto seeing what Arashi was doing said more confidently "Naruto Uzumaki."

Arashi said "Who, I think I felt the wind move slightly, who the hell are you."

Naruto whose ego was getting bigger said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Spiraling Maelstrom of Wind and Wave."

Arashi said "Really....you look to me like a little leaf flapping in a gentle breeze right now. I mean your so weak you need to ask for more time to dig a little hole, much less a spiraling maelstrom of wind and wave."

Naruto stood up quickly getting in Arashi face and said "I'll dig your hole Ni-san and bury your ass in it. You get ready to teach me all day Sunday because I'll finish that hole tomorrow."

Arashi who also got in Naruto face said "Is that so. Can you really pull that off."

Naruto said "I won't go back on my word, that's my nindo." with determination and confidence in his voice.

Arashi said "Then show me."

Naruto said "Fine, I will." as he turned and started to walk toward the door.

Arashi waited a few seconds and said "By the way, are you going to play in the mud naked." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto froze and turned to where Arashi had been seeing him gone and he looked around and said "Where's my pants, I got training to do."

Tsume pointed to the pile of cloths on the floor and Naruto quickly grabbed them and slipped them on before kissing Tsume and Hana on the cheeks and ran out of the room.

Kiba burst out laughing as he saw his mom and sister blush and Hana said "Laugh all you want mutt, we all know you got penis envy shrimp."

Kiba began to cough as he glared at Hana as both her and Tsume laughed.

Kiba said "It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

Tsume said "Sorry pup, I've seen the size of the fight in that dog, and this time I have to say the fox beat the hounds."

Hana snickered as Kiba screamed "Mom." as he stomped away.

Hana looked at Tsume and asked "So....he that good."

Tsume snorts and said "I'd gladly announce to the world I'm a submitted bitch. He's that good."

Hana asked "So did you use any protection."

Tsume blinked and said "Oh, well...no."

Hana eyes got wide and Tsume said "Ow well, if I am, I am, I don't regret it."

Hana looked at her mom for several moments and said "You sneaky little bitch, you had this planned all along, didn't you."

Tsume asked "Who me...what makes you think that dear." with an innocent look on her face.

Hana growled and said "You knew I was in heat because we both been a day apart since I first hit peuberty. You also haven't been with a guy since Kiba dad cheated on you. You were also to quick to meantion the benefits of why I should chose him. Admit it."

Tsume smirked and said "Fine, I admit I wanted to hook you and him up. Kushina...his mother and I used to joke about if she ever had a son we should hook him and you up. When I first heard that he was her son the first thought in my mind was remembering our jokes about that....then when he asked to help me with heat I came up with a plan to set you up....I wasn't planning for things to go the way they did though. I planned to get him aroused and informed enough to where he would meet with you before he left and be releasing enough pheromones to drive you crazy and...."

Hana said "And I would take him back to my room or out into the woods and rape his ass."

Tsume said "And since he was an Alpha he would not let you win and force you to submit to him and become his life mate. In the end I would have a chance to have a good memory of my best friend with me again, watch over her pup, have you with a good hearted and healthy mate to give you strong pups." with a smile on her face.

Hana glared at her mom and after a moment relaxed and said "I guess I can't blame you...so what do we do now."

Tsume said "For now, we both get closer to him....he's got a lot on his shoulders but his brother seems to be trying to help him."

Hana said "You don't really think their brothers, do you."

Tsume glanced at Hana and after a moment said "No...it's him, as crazy as it sounds, somehow...him and that pink haired girl Sakura have come back in time. Even twins scents are not as close as all 4 of them are. Even the scent of their blood is too close."

Hana said "What should we do."

Tsume said "Nothing. Let things play out like they are. The pups done a lot for Konoha already today and with the info he has things must have went to hell in the future."

Hana said "Think we should tell Kiba."

Tsume shook her head and said "No, Kiba to loud and to much of a baka to keep this a secret. Arashi doesn't trust us yet so we will keep the secret for now....until this thing with this group he warned us about is over, I want you on the pill and using those jutsu...I know you are old enough and your ready but one of us has to stay strong and I'm pretty much already selected to have his first litter."

Hana nods and said "Yeah, I'm only 4 years older then him and I'd like to make special Jounin or Jounin before I start settling down."

Tsume laughed and said "The day an Inuzuka woman just settles down will be the day pigs fly. It's not in our nature to become docile like other woman."

Hana said "True..so that Hakura girl is the pink hair tart huh. Never figured they would actually hook up."

Tsume said "I don't know Hana....something about that doesn't feel right to me. He's talked about kids he had but the girl seemed just as surprised as we were at the council meeting, like most of his personal life she doesn't know. If we are right about him being from the future then they may have only got together because neither can tell people the truth without screwing things up and their the only one who they can talk to about it."

Hana frowns and said "So it's because of lack of options....that's sad."

Tsume said "I know....damn pup, my body can't move like that." as she holds her side.

Hana asked "Like what."

Tsume made a symbol with her hands and Hana eyes wide and she blushed and said "Sucks for you to be an old bitch, huh."

Tsume screamed "Out." as she pointed toward the door as Hana left laughing.

When Arashi made it back home after watching as Naruto made it where the hole was and began to dig it with a new resolve he saw Hakura sitting on the couch drinking a glass of warm tea and she asked "Is everything alright, you've been gone for a while."

Arashi said "Yeah. Had to find the baka and solve some problems that came up."

Hakura asked "What kind of problems."

Arashi sat down beside her and said "He's now a member of the Inuzuka clan." causing Hakura to choke and ask "What."

Arashi nods and began to explain it to her and Hakura was wide eyed and pale and said "So....him and Tsume....and Hana."

Arashi said "Well Hana will be later but yeah."

Hakura shook her head and said "And I thought it was shocking to hear about you and...them."

Arashi shrugged his shoulders and said "Lifes going to be different now. Naruto and I will never be the same person."

Hakura said "But your both Uzumaki and from what I hear they are all alike." with a smile as she kissed his lips.

Arashi smirked and said "True....now I have a question for you....are you willing to help me secure the next generation of Uzumaki."

Hakura giggled and said "Believe it." with a thumbs up.

Arashi laughed as he picked her up and carried her into he bedroom.

In the woods with Naruto, Naruto was panting as he continued his pace and thought "_Just you wait Ni-san, I'll show you...I'll show everyone."_

The next day Hakura walked into the clearing where Naruto was passed out in the hole he was digging and she smiled and said "Naruto, wake up."

Naruto snored as he turned over and the next moment he jumped to his feet as a water balloon hit him in the head and he sputtered and looked around and saw Hakura giggling and he said "Not funny."

Hakura said "I thought it was....here, it's not ramen but its something I thought you might like." as she held out a plate and of food and pulled a canteen with a strap on it off her shoulder.

Naruto came out of the hole and took the canteen and began to drink it and then the plate and sat down and began to eat.

Hakura sat down across from him and after a few minutes of silence Hakura asked "So when are you going to ask."

Naruto stopped eating and asked "Huh."

Hakura said "Don't play dumb with me Naruto. I've had years to learn to read you. I know your wanting to ask something."

Naruto frowned and said "Why are you and him together Sakura."

Hakua said "Hakura, my name is Hakura."

Naruto said "Now it is but I also know who you really are...now please answer me, why are you with him....you hate my guts so how do you and I end up together."

Hakura picked up 2 leaves and put them on her finger and said "Watch." as she turned her finger and both leaves began to fall and landed in different places.

Hakura said "One of those leaves is Arashi, the other is you....up till the day you and him met you were both the same. After that day you began to take a different path then he did and will end up in a different place as well...Sakura and I are both alike until then as well....I never actually hated you Naruto....but you did annoy me greatly.....you try so hard to get everyones attention with the orange cloths, the loud voice, the confident attitude that everyone knows your a fake."

Naruto yelled "I'm not a fake." as he glared at her.

Hakura held up her hand and said "Let me explain please."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine."

Hakura smiled and said "Thank you. Now what I meant by saying you were fake is that the way you display yourself to everyone you seem like a loud mouth idiot who doesn't know anything about being a ninja and thinks life is just one big joke. That is not who you are so that means the image you present to everyone IS A FAKE."

Naruto looked down and asked "Am I really that bad."

Hakura said "At this point in your life...yes....but you can change and show everyone the real you....you have your brother and me in your life and I'm not the Sakura you know and I would be honored to have you as my brother-in-law once Arashi and I marry. I'm willing to talk to you and help you understand things that you don't know about as is Arashi....we may not know everything, but we do know a lot and we want to help you...we want to see you succeed and reach your dream of being the greatest Hokage ever."

Naruto asked "Do you mean that."

Hakura nods and Naruto asked "But what about Sakura-chan."

Hakura said "Don't worry, I plan to have a few words with her myself soon, but I can't tell her the truth now. You can't tell her the truth about who I am either."

Naruto said "I know....Nisan told me about those guys who are coming after me soon."

Hakura eyes widen slightly and said "Did he now..I didn't know he told you about them yet."

Naruto nods and asked "So...what is it about Arashi that made you fall for him."

Hakura said "I finally saw the real him, not the fake he pretended to be......I can't promise that you and Sakura will someday get together but as you are now I can promise you that you won't get with her....if you want to find someone to take you serious and love you for the real you then you need to show the world the real you....also....maybe you should talk to Hinata."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "Hana last night said something about her also...does Hinata like me or something."

Hakura said "You know how I said your a fake....well Hinata right now is a fake also....like you, she's scared to show the world the real her....I'm not saying she loves you or has a crush on you...but Hinata does want to be your friend and to show you the real her...but she's afraid to get hurt. If you were to start talking with her and show her some of the real you she would start showing you the real her slowly also as you gain her trust and she gains your and you both could become close friends or maybe something more. I don't know which."

Naruto asked "But what do I talk to her about. I don't really know her."

Hakura smiled and said "Well...Hinata is a Hyuuga and they are trained to be very traditional. Since word is spreading about you being the Yondaime son you could talk to her and ask her if she could help you with a problem."

Naruto looked confused and asked "What kind of problem."

Hakura said "Your going to be meeting a lot of important people in the future, you don't want to emberass yourself do you."

Naruto said "No."

Hakura said "Then ask her if she could help you learn proper edicate for formal meetings and dinners. This will give her a chance to help you learn something important besides fighting skills...maybe you and her could also spar together and give you both a chance to gain experience fighting other people."

Naruto said "Yeah...I guess that would work."

Hakura said "Good, now finish eating before your meal is completely cold and you need to get back to training."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Nee-chan."

Hakura said "No problem Naruto and I'll always be here for you."

Naruto smiled as he finished eating with a happier mood and a more relaxed attitude before returning to his training.

Hakura watched him for the next half hour dig the hole and she said "Naruto...if you extend your right arm all the way straight when you put the shovel in the ground, it should give you an extra half an inch of dirt you won't have to dig later."

Naruto frowned and said "I tried that already Hakura and nearly broke the handle when I hit tree roots."

Hakura smirked and said "Naruto, the shovel and the handle are both metal. Send your chakra into the shovel through your hands as you dig."

Naruto frowned as he glanced at her and looked at the shovel before trying what she suggested and his eyes went wide and said "Woah, it went in without any trouble."

Hakura said "Some items can be enhanced by chakra to make them stronger like in your body, sending chakra to your bones can make them stronger. Arashi told me this excercise was 3 part. The first was to help make you stronger, the second part was to see if you would think about using chakra to aid you, and the third part was if you did then you would be working on your chakra control as well."

Naruto said "Damn it Nisan, why didn't you tell me about this." shouting into the air not really expecting an answer.

A voice from the tree above Hakura said "Because you need to think for yourself Naruto. In battle things can change in an instant and you will have to think on your feet and think quickly of how to adapt to those changes." as Arashi jumped out of the tree and landed beside Hakura.

Naruto said "But this isn't battle."

Arashi said "It doesn't matter, things pop up all the time and you need to learn to think for yourself outside of the box."

Hakura nods and said "He's right, when I am working at the hospital, there are times when I am doing a delicate surgery and an emergency comes in and needs my help, I can't just stop the surgery I am doing to save the other guy but I can't let him die without helping either. I have to think outside the box and come up with a way to do both. I can have an assistant take over the surgery I am doing to get him up to the point where my skills are actually required and save the other patient enough for another doctor to take over. I have to know my own abilities and those of the other doctors and nurses and have each do their own part so both patients can live and I do that by being a team. A group of gennin can defeat a stronger enemy with teamwork but if each fight for themselves then they all fall. Even with your Kagebunshin you still need the help of others because the Kagebunshin only know what skills you know. It has all the weaknesses as you do. In order to cover those weaknesses you have to work as a team and work for the greater good."

Naruto asked "The greater good?, What do you mean."

Arashi said "That is something that you would have to figure out on your own because the greater good could be anything from saving an enemy ninja from dying to saving a country to proving your willing to sacrifice everything including your future and life to make sure your teammates and village go on."

Naruto looked down in thought and said "I think I understand, you mean something like me wanting to help Tsume, even when I didn't know what I could do."

Arashi said "Um...yeah, lets go with that."

Naruto nods and Arashi said "Anyway, you still have to finish this hole and then I want you to rest until dawn tomorrow if you finish today. I'll be here then to see if you do finish. Come on Hakura."

Hakura took his offer hand and stood up and waved by to Naruto as she walked away with Arashi.

Naruto thought "_I'll show you Nisan." _as he got back to work using chakra to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later Naruto was sweating heavily as he looked a the hole he was in and smiled before he swayed and passed out falling backwards into a pair of arms.

The arms gently lowered him to the ground and said "It's one minute till midnight."

Arashi walked out of the woods and said "I know, he passed his own set restriction Tsume...so what are you doing here."

Tsume said "I wanted to see if he would pass your test....what is this hole for."

Arashi put his hands together and said "Watch. Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 50 kagebunshin appeared and circled the hole and Arashi jumped in the center before he closed his eyes and then a moment later he leapt into the air and Tsume watched as he destroyed all 50 clones without ever touching the ground with lethal profency and Arashi landed back in the spot he began and said "That is the Gama fist. It's the basic taijutsu style I am teaching him. The perfect balance of speed and power. Each attack flows into another that gives you the ability to use your momentum to increase your power and speed of every attack and because of the speed and unpredictability of it, it is very difficult to counter."

Tsume said "I see...you do look like a frog in that style."

Arashi said "That is only the basic of this style. I plan to have Naruto train to use his wind manipulation skills where each attack not only hurts but cuts so that his enemies will try to dodge instead of blocking. Add in I plan to have him learn water and earth manipulation as well he will become unpredicatable to his enemies."

Tsume said "I see....When do you want Hana to train him and when do you want to train Kiba."

Arashi thought a moment and said "Saturdays at 7am. Have Kiba come here and I will teach him and Naruto. Then at noon I will dismiss them to go eat and then they will come to train with your clan."

Tsume said "Providing they don't have other duties."

Arashi said "Yes...I don't know what skills Kiba has or how his control is but does he know any chakra control excercises."

Tsume said "He knows tree climbing."

Arashi said "Good. If it's alright I would like to teach him water walking as well because I need him to get where he can spar on top of water for an hour at least to use this jutsu effectively."

Tsume said "I'll teach it to him this week and then he will just have to work on endurance."

Arashi said "That will work....is there anything else."

Tsume looked at Naruto and then Arashi and after a moment said "How did you do it."

Arashi looked confused and asked "Do what."

Tsume glared at him and said "Hana and I both know the truth. Your scent and blood are to close, even for siblings."

Arashi frowned and looked up at the moon and said "I see....does anyone else know."

Tsume said "No and we won't tell, I assume the Hokage knows."

Arashi said "Yeah, jiji knows as does Naruto. So did anything else besides my scent give it away."

Tsume said "No, in fact Kiba not trained good enough to tell so it's a family secret between us and you."

Arashi chuckled sadly and said "Family...Something I had and always wanted but could never enjoy due to idiots." as he closed his eyes.

Tsume said "If you ever want to talk about it I'm willing to listen."

Arashi said with a sad smile on his face "Tempting but no....your going to have your own trails with your life mate here....we may have once been the same but now we never will....I graduated because of a traitor after failing a third time and had everyone laugh at me for it. He graduated with his classes respect. He's stronger now then I was 3 months from now...Iruka became a big brother or a father figure to me, he's just a sensei who wanted to see a student succeed to him.....I didn't find out about my father until I released 8 of Kyuubi 9 tails and met my father in the seal as a back up in case the seal ever failed and I decked him....hopefully he never meets him....hell, I didn't know about mother until I came back in time. When we arrived in Iron Country the leader of Iron country met with us after I was healed and he contacted the feudal lord of Whirlpool....I actually envy him for knowing now the things that I fought and nearly died to learn."

Tsume said "You still haven't answered my question about how you came back."

Arashi said "Because I was destroyed from the inside out. I had 3 different people using the Sharingan on me to take control of the Kyuubi while one of them also tried to supress the Kyuubi chakra. All tha put together destroyed the Kyuubi and the back lash tore a hole in time and space and sent Hakura and me here. End of story. No great plan to save the world, no last hope or orders from the Hokage. Just pure dumb luck that we wound up here and not somewhere else or even died at that moment."

Tsume shook her head and said "Damn pup...here I thought Kushina luck was weird...but my offer still stand, you or your mate need anything...and I mean ANYTHING, come to me. Were family now."

Arashi smiled and said "Thank you....and the offer the same here. You need anything and we are willing to do what we can to help."

Tsume nods and looks at Naruto and said "Kushina would have loved you both and would be proud of you. I wish she could have been here for you."

Arashi said "I gave up a long time ago wishing for things to be different. I learned to go out and make them different."

Tsume smiled and said "Well I guess I better get going. Can you give the pup this for me though." as she pulled out a scroll.

Arashi raised an eyebrow and Tsume said "It's some new cloths. Their shinobi cloths and are made at the Wolf Claw weapon shop. Dustin, the owner, put a seal in them to change the size of them by sending chakra into the seal."

Arashi said "I've had a couple of good dealings with him in the past. He would have let me shop at his store when I was younger but to keep his weapons out of idiots hands he had to make it a Shinobi only store."

Tsume said "I see..." as she glanced at Naruto.

Arashi saw this and said "Well I guess I better get going. Hakura won't like it if she wakes up alone. I'll see you tomorrow Tsume." as he started to leave.

Tsume said "Wait...what about the pup."

Arashi said "He's got to learn about the risk of chakra depletion and exhaustion. In the field his enemies could come and kill him in the state he is in now so I'll let him stay there and wake up with a crick in his neck as a reminder of passing out where it's not safe....of coarse if you don't agree with my method, you could always teach him the same lesson by taking him home with you. Cya." as he left the clearing.

Tsume growled and thought _'Sneeky little teme, isn't he....well it's not like I was going to let him stay here anyways_.' as she took the scroll Arashi laid beside Naruto and picked up Naruto and left in a swirl of leaves.

When Naruto awoke the next morning he groaned as he felt something licking his face and looked around as he found himself in a room when he passed out in the woods and thought '_how did I get here.' _

A bark drew his attention and he said "What." as he saw Akamaru sitting on the foot of the bed.

Akamaru barked again and Naruto said "Morning to you also...was it you who was licking my face a minute ago."

Naruto heard Akamaru bark and yip several times and Naruto said "I see...So Tsume brought me back here after I passed out. Everyone is getting ready for breakfast and Kiba sent you here to wake me up for breakfast."

Akamaru wagged his tail and bark again and Naruto said "Right, I'll take a quick shower and...Oh, you guys got me some new cloths...thanks." as he heard Akamaru bark about the cloths on the dresser beside a now empty scroll.

Naruto got up and moved toward the bathroom connected to the bedroom and took a shower. After he got out and got dressed in his new cloths. He looked at himself in the mirror and found the black pair of pants looked like ANBU style pants with built in weapon holsters. His shirt was a dark blue button up with fishnet armor sown into the inside and could be seen around the neck where a couple of buttons were missing. He also had a dark red jacket with an Uzumaki swirl in the center with a fox and a dog chasing each other. Naruto laughed and thought "_Funny Tsume, even I can tell that's a bitch being chased....or is she chasing him."_

Naruto also got a pair of black ninja sandles.

When he walked into the living room that was connected to the dinning room he saw all 3 Inuzuka at the table eating and there were 5 other dogs including Akamaru all eating off to the side.

Hana seeing Naruto thought "_Damn, he cleans up nice."_ and said "Morning Naruto, better come eat or Kiba will eat it all."

Naruto said "Morning to you all also....I know Akamaru told me that you brought me here last night Tsume but how did you find me...and why did you get me these cloths, I like them...it's just....nobody ever really gave me anything before."

Tsume said "I went and had a talk with your brother about when you and Kiba would be doing your other training. On Saturdays Kiba will come to your training area and be there until noon and then you both will come here to have lunch and be trained here until we call it a day providing you don't have missions or other duties."

Naruto thought a moment and said "You followed my scent to where I was."

Tsume said "Partially correct. You had your scent and my own scent all over you...but with proper training mates can track each other easily."

Naruto said "I see...question, whose chasing who, the kit or the bitch." causing Kiba to choke on his food.

Tsume laughed and said "So you did notice....it all depends on the reason for the chase to begin with I guess....I don't care about the risk, if anyone ask you are an honorary member of the Inuzuka clan for now and if they have any more question send them sniffing my way."

Naruto nods as he ate his plate and to the shock of everyone there finished it in under a minute and Hana asked "Did you even have time to taste that."

Naruto blinked and looked at his plate and blushed in emberrassment and said "Sorry...I just...I'm never sure how long I will have to eat because people have a habit of causing accidents to destroy my food so I've had to learn to just eat as quickly as possible."

All 3 Inuzuka eyes darkened slightly for a moment and Kiba said "When your here you don't have to worry about that. We protect our pack."

Naruto said "Right...sorry about that I..."

Hana said "No, don't say your sorry...you did what you had to in order to survive. We understand."

Tsume said "Yes, you have no reason to say your sorry. You endured hardship and came out stronger for it. Your brother is right, it's time you showed the world how strong you really are. No more being weak, show the world that you are an Alpha."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Thank you" as he rubbed his eye to wipe a tear that was about to fall before anyone saw it but everyone did.

Kiba said "So what do you plan to do today."

Naruto thought a moment and his eyes widen and said "I beat Ni-san challenge last night and finished that damn hole. Now he's going to teach me something cool." as he got excited.

Tsume said "Then go ahead and get going pup. I'll clean up the mess."

Naruto said "I can do both." as he put his hands together to make a Kagebunshin when Hana slapped him upside the head and said "Baka, you need your energy for training. We got this....I want you to come by here for breakfast every day Naruto. We usually have it at 6 am so be sure to be here for it."

Naruto said "Um...sure. Thank you all again but I need to get going."

Kiba said "Good luck man."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank Kiba. By Tsume-chan, Hana-chan." as he kissed both and said "See you Akamaru. I would tell you 4 bye also but I don't know your names yet."

3 dogs barked and one spoke in human words and Naruto told them bye as well and left quickly.

Tsume said "That's interesting. He treated our companions as he would us."

Kiba growled and said "Mom.....is his life really that bad."

Hana looked down and said "Worse Kiba...I've seen him a couple of times when he was younger limping through the village covered in cuts and bruises as well as his own blood."

Kiba said "And nobody help him."

Tsume sighed and said "Kiba...it's not that easy....Kyuubi single handidly handed our entire village it's ass. Nothing any of us could do stopped it. The loss of life and the loss of pride many of the people who saw it or fought it felt has turned into uncontrolled anger and because of the fact the Sandaime made a law to keep them from being able to use it has turned this village into a shell of it's former self. The Konoha you and Hana remember is not the prideful Konoha that the world knows. It is all an illusion of the villages former glory....in many ways Naruto is the future of this village. If he can show the people who he really is and convinces them to give up their anger this village will prosper like never before."

Kiba frowned and said "It's not right mom."

Tsume said "I know."

Kiba got a determined look in his eyes and said "Train me mom....I want to get stronger to protect my pack. I want to be there with Naruto when he shows the world who the fuck they are messing with."

Tsume smiled and Hana said "Yeah, we both need to get stronger mutt."

Kiba looked at his sister and said "For once I agree."

Tsume said "Very well, lets clean up and we will start training together."

When Naruto made it to the training ground he saw Arashi sitting there and Arashi said "Good morning. I see you finished with a minute to spare last night."

Naruto said "I won't fail, believe it."

Arashi smiled and said "Good, I like to see you motivated and I have to say those cloths look good on you. Anyways here is what you are going to start working on and listen to it all before you do anything, understand."

Naruto nods and Arashi said "Alright, you remember how you did the tree climbing and the leaf balancing. There is another chakra control excercise called water walking where it is the same thing. To much chakra and you blow off, not enough and you sink. I want you to have your Kagebunshin work on that and learn to do it while leaf balancing at the same time before next Sunday. I also want you to have some Kagebunshin work on 3 excercises. These excercises are elemental manipulation training which will help you later in our training. The first one is wind control. What you do is take a leaf and you cut it like this." as he held a leaf up and it cut down the center.

Naruto was wide eyed and Arashi said "What you have to do is learn to mold your chakra and fold it until it is as thin as possible and then release it into a leaf to try and cut it. You are a natural wind user so you will get that excercise quickly. Do you have any questions about the wind excercise or the water walking."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Why would molding my chakra to be as thin as possible be wind chakra."

Arashi said "Good question. Wind cuts, Fire burns, water soaks, earth crumbles, and lightning crinkles. By learning to mold your chakra to do what the elements do you actually manipulate the elements around you when you release your chakra, the element that best suits what you molded your chakra for will absorb the energy and move the element for you. You don't actually turn your chakra into that element, you are having nature use your energy to mimic what it does naturally."

Naruto said "So if I learned to make my chakra burn I could use fire jutsu."

Arashi said "No, in fact I can only use 1 fire jutsu and I use a LOT of chakra for it. I plan to teach you to use 3 elements. Everyone has an element they are naturally stronger with. Uchiha are stronger with fire, we are stronger with wind. The 3 elements I plan to teach you to control are the 3 creators, earth, wind, water."

Naruto looked confused and said "The 3 creators."

Arashi said "Sorry about that. OK, here is something you won't hear very often because people either don't know it or want to keep it a secret. Earth, wind, and water are all used in creating things. they have a balance between them to create something new. Earth and wind make sand, wind and water make ice, earth and water makes mud. These 3 elements are the essences of life and nature.....Fire is called the destroyer. It consumes everything it comes in contact with destroying it. The 3 creators are enemies of the destroyer and they battle each other and that is where lightning comes in. It is called the neutralizer. It is created when creation and destruction meet and neither are powerful enough to over power the other."

Naruto asked "Which is stronger."

Arashi said "It depends. If you mixed water and fire together you get steam. Because water is a creator and fire is the destoyer, water creates the steam to steal away the energy of the fire but water can't control the energy of fire so when enough steam gets together to make water the energy the steam took from fire is released as lightning or as we call them storms. Now you also have fire and earth where magma is made. Again earth takes the energy from fire and creates the magma but it can't control the energy so lightning is again created because the earth releases the energy into the air."

Naruto asked "What about wind and fire."

Arashi smiled and said "Now here is where things get interesting. When wind and fire mix, fire gets stronger because it consumes the wind but when wind is mixed with another of the creators to make mud or sand it stops fire without creating lightning. Wind is able to stop lightning so wind is actually the stronger because it is aid in keep the balance without creating lightning and because it doesn't create lightning, lightning can't aid in creating fire. Sand will smother fire and Ice will cost Fire more energy to melt it before it can make steam where it makes less steam then it normally would. Since we are naturally wind user by teaching you the other 2 creator elements you could use them together to defeat not only fire but lightning and wind as your primary element can help you to defeat water and earth also because wind doesn't just cut, it also blows."

Naruto thought a moment and said "So it could push any water or earth jutsu away because it turns the enemy jutsu into something they can't control like sand or ice."

Arashi said "Very good, now I have explained how to learn to use your wind chakra do you remember what I said."

Naruto said "Yeah, fold my chakra to make it cut."

Arashi said "Good, now for water is different, there might be a better way to do this but I don't know of a better way so your going to have to learn it the way I did. When you mold wind you don't need to use a handsign just to mold it. For water and earth you will. This is the handsign for water. You will have to have water nearby like a river or pond and mold your chakra into this handsign and then have it enter the water while concentrating on what you want it to do which is form a ball of water in front of you. Only trail and error will work on this one and until you can figure out not only the right way to mold your chakra to make a ball of water I can't teach you anything else about water manipulation. Do you got the handsign memorized."

Naruto nods and Arashi said "Now then, Earth is going to be the same as water except this is the handsign. Once again it is going to be trail and error until you learn to not only mold your chakra right but concentrate on what you want it to do which is raise the earth into a wall. I won't show you any other earth knowledge until you can make a wall appear in front of you as tall as me and this wide. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and said "Good, now that is what your Kagebunshin will be working on until next Sunday and I expect you to show me some results in this by then....I do have one trick for you though. A secret training tip I learned when using Kagebunshins. Have 2 from each group dispell every 30 minutes. Use this timer to keep track of time. That way all your kagebunshin will learn from the 2 who dispelled mistakes and they can try other ways to get done faster. Just keep doing this until lunch time where all your kagebunshin should be destroyed and after you eat and rest a little while makes some more. Also Hakura has asked me to have your Kagebunshin read this book until you have it completely memorized. She said she is going to test you on it next weekend." as he held up a book.

Naruto said "That's a lot of training Nisan but what about the real me."

Arashi said "Just like your clones you are going to be doing different training every 30 minutes. I want you to start out with situps for 30 minutes. Keep track of how many you do. After the bell goes off you are to run for 30 minutes around this clearing, keep track of how many laps you run. If you have to write it down. After 30 minutes I want you to punch left, kick right, punch right, kick left. Keep doing this against that tree until your 30 minutes are up. After that I want you to get in the bottom of this pit and try to jump out from the center. Keep doing this until the bell rings. Then I want you to do the 5 Kata I already showed you for 30 minutes. Then I will show you the next 5 Kata and you will practice them for 30 minutes. After that you will rest for half an hour and meditate while sitting on this." as he pulled a metal slab from behind a tree.

Naruto said "Why do I need to meditate and sit on that."

Arashi said "Because you need to learn to calm down, listen to your body and also the world around you. This will actually be harder then it seems but will actually be more useful then all the other things I am teaching you. Now after meditation you will go get lunch for an hour and then start all over again creating your Kagebunshin army to work on their thing while you train your body. Now daylights wasting and I have things I got to do. I am trusting you to do as I asked because in the end if you don't you are only hurting yourself. I will return in a couple of hours when it's time to watch you do the Kata. Cya." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto frowned and thought "_Well, Nisan been right already and my life has been better since he arrived then ever....Now that I think about it, he gave me jobs for myself and my Kagebunshins so that way I get stronger quicker but each of us aren't over worked."_ as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

130 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto said "Alright, I don't know how many of you I made so what I want you to do is make 4 even lines."

As the Kagebunshin did Naruto walked down the lines and stop at 25 and said "Alright, everyone past this point form a new line."

After a 5th line was done Naruto said "Now I want line 1 to work on that water walking, Line 2 will work on the wind manipulation, line 3 water manipulation, line 4 earth manipulation. Line 5...I want one of you to read that book....the rest of you, I got an idea I want you to try. I know we know leaf balancing but what I want you to do is try to do it with a small rock....I don't know if it's possible but it should be and I will ask Nisan when he shows back up but until then see if we can figure it out on our own. Nisan and Neechan said I needed to start thinking outside of the box. Now go."

Each of the Kagebunshin said "Hai." as they quickly left. As they did one of he several birds in the trees around the clearing went up in smoke while several of the others began to follow the clones.

Several hours later Arashi appeared and saw Naruto sweating and said "Hey bro, nice work on the rock idea. That was actually one of the future lessons I was going to teach you."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Really, so I was right...hey wait a minute, how did you know about the rock thing."

Arashi said "Sorry bro, your going to have to figure that one out for yourself. It's a test for you to figure out and I won't tell you until you do." causing Naruto to pout.

Arashi chuckled and said "Good job on the first 5 Kata. I notice your body is starting to get use to them but your still sluggish until your muscle memory learns those moves completely. Now I am going to show you the next 5 Kata. These will be your last standard Kata you will learn."

Naruto looked confused and said "So there are only 10 Kata."

Arashi said "Yes and no. There are only 10 Kata to begin with but when you think about a frog or a toad, what do you think about."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Slimy, green...long tongues....they hop also, don't they."

Arashi said "They jump yes and that is what I wanted to you come up with. After you get your strength and speed up and can start jumping out of that hole or acoss it you will learn the true power behind this taijutsu is to keep moving using jumps, leaps, and grabs to keep yourself moving and make it where your enemy can't touch you. When you can jump in the air one direction and perform all 10 Kata without touching the ground and land in a specific spot the opposite direction that you originally jumped, then you will understand the true power of this taijutsu. Once you can do that then you and I will start sparing and I will teach you this." as he held out his hand and a Rasengan appeared.

Naruto eyes widen and asked "What is that."

Arashi said "The Rasengan, it's an A-rank assassination jutsu created by dad. It took him 3 years to make, it took Jiraiya a year to learn, and took me a month to learn and nearly 4 years to complete. I want you to complete it in less then 4 years and then I want you to improve it. This is our family jutsu. I want to create a legacy where each member of our family has to improve or change this jutsu in some way. I have 2 ways I did that myself. I want you to come up with one as well as learning the 2 ways I did. Do you think your up to the challenge."

Naruto nods and Arashi said "Good, now lets start on the next 5 Katas." as he began to show them to Naruto.

After 30 minutes of working on the 5 Kata Arashi said "Alright Naruto, now that you have seen the 10 basic kata I want you to be sure to do them all no matter how smoothly you feel your body is getting control of it. I want you to keep working on it. Also, once you get some money from doing missions, I want you to goto the Wolf Claw weapon shop and get some weights. I want you to get 10 lbs for each arm and and leg and keep them on at all times unless your taking a bath. Hide them unde your cloths also so you don't have people asking them but wait until you get your money from missions. Every 2 weeks after that I want you to go and get a new set with 5 lbs higher each time from where you are at. If they don't have 5 lbs higher go 10 lbs higher and change it to a month later instead of 2 weeks."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Why."

Arashi smiled and said "Because the weights will force your body to get stronger to be able to move normally which will make you not only stronger but faster once you take the weights off. I learned it usually takes the human body 2 weeks to get use to 5 extra pounds of weight. I want you to keep upping your weights until they get to 50 lbs on each arm and leg and stay there at that level."

Naruto asked "But why don't I keep adding more after that."

Arashi said "Because after that you will begin building bulky muscles and you will start losing speed. Our fighting style is more about speed then it is power. When you get use to 50 lbs on each limb you will be wearing 200 lbs your body and dropping that weight will increase your speed greatly. I plan to once I get more money to have a special set of weights made for you that you can drop in an instant. You will then wear them for 3 days at a time and then stop wearing them for 3 days. You will do this the rest of your life but when you are on a mission you will have them on unless your in battle which time it will be like your trump card."

Naruto said "So when I start a fight I would instantly drop my weights and attack them."

Arashi said "No, a trump card is something you don't reveal unless you have to. Trump cards are only used when your regular skills won't defeat an enemy. Do you understand."

Naruto frowned and said "I think so."

Arashi said "Good, now lets start on your meditation but this isn't normal meditation." as he looked behind him and several of his kagebunshin came walking into the ground with training logs and soon 12 logs were around the top of the hole Naruto dug standing up correctly after they were sunk into the ground and Arashi said "What you have to do is this." as he grabbed the metal plate and set it on top of one of the logs and sat down on top of it in a lotus position.

Arashi said "You have to meditate on your body trying to feel your chakra feel, follow your chakra pathways and learn where the fighting is."

Naruto asked "Fighting."

Arashi said "Yes..when you mold chakra you are actually forcing it to move the way you want it to and the less control you have over your chakra the harder you have to force it. By doing all these chakra control excercises you are taming your chakra but it is still wild in certain spots and you will have to feel your chakra, feel where it is calm and where it is wild. Concentrate on the places it feels like it wants to go against you and smooth it out. When you calm your mind you will know what I mean. This isn't a once in a life time thing, every time you use chakra it will go wild a little bit because new chakra will be created to replace what is lost and you will have to tame it. Also your elemental manipulation training will also effect your chakra. You will feel areas that feel like they are wild blowing like the wind, other areas will feel like smoothly rolling river and other areas will feel like hard stone. You will have to learn to push the elements throughout your body but keep them even. If you ever get to the point all 3 are completely equal which is extremely difficult but possible your chakra will feel like ice and mud."

Naruto asked "But why do I have to sit on that metal plate."

Arashi chuckled evily which scared Naruto and Arashi said "Just be glad I am giving you an advantage. When I learned how to do this I had to learn it on the tip of a stone spike. You have to not only focus on your body but your surroundings. You have to learn to keep your balance or fall off. If you fall off you lose your concentration and have to start over. As you get better at it I will move you from a log to a boulder to pole to a stone tip and finally on top of water will you will have to stay focus and keep yourself from drowning."

Naruto gulped and Arashi said "By the way, if you accidently enter a sewer like place, it will be your mind and will lead you to the Kyuubi. Your not ready to meet him yet so just imagine yourself leaving that place and since it's your mind YOU are in control of it but every time you use Kyuubi chakra he gains just a little more control of it. Do you understand."

Naruto looked scared and nods and Arashi said "Good, now try to meditate."

Naruto nods and jumps up on the plate and falls back on the ground making Arashi laugh. Arashi said "Well good luck brat and remember, you only got 30 minutes and then you will goto lunch and start your training all over again. This should be your training schedule until I tell you other wise and next Saturday Kiba will be here to learn also and then you will go with him to his house."

Naruto said "I know, I was told this morning. I'm also suppose to eat breakfast with them every morning."

Arashi said "Really...well it's your choice and your life. Now I got things I got to do."

Naruto asked "Like what." curiously.

Arashi said "Well...I'm designing that seal for the Hyuuga clan, then I also have talked with the Hokage about our new home, getting the title to the land I wanted, my duties as an advisor, spending time with Hakura and a few other things."

Naruto said "Oh...OK, good luck Nisan."

Arashi said "Your the one who needs luck, I already got skills. Cya." as he laughed as he left

Naruto said "Asshole." as he tried to get on top of the plate again and fell off again.

He glared at it and thought "_I will not lose to a stupid piece of metal."_

After Naruto 30 minutes were up with Naruto just barely sitting on the plate of metal and not falling off he left to head into town. As he was walking through the village, unlike earlier when nobody was out yet, this time he notice people looking at him funny.

A man walked out from the front of the store and said "Hello Naruto-sama, would you like to come into my store today and look around."

Naruto looked at the man and glanced around and took a step back and said "Um...sorry, I think you got the wrong guy. You specifically told me to never enter your store or you would kill me. You even told my you were a retired Chunnin and could dispose of my body.

The man flinched and saw several people looking at him and he said "I was having a bad day Naruto-sama and didn't mean it."

Naruto frowned and said "No...you meant it like everyone else in this village. I'm a 200 ft tall fox, that's what all of you told me and your all smarter then me since I'm nothing but a dumb wild animal who should have been put down the day I was born. Now if you will excuse me, I must hunt for some food." as he jumped up on the side of the building and got on the roof and began jumping from roof to roof.

The man watched as Naruto left and a little kid said "Mommy, that man was a lyer. He's not 200 foot tall or a fox. His mommy and daddy should send him to time out."

That caused several people to flinch and look down and the man who talked to Naruto said "Well at least I don't have to worry about kicking him out and losing business."

Kiba walked out of the store and said "Actually...you do. You have lost the Inuzuka clans business."

The man asked "Why. I tried to be nice to him and let him come into my store."

Kiba said "Because your a disgrace to everything Konoha was founded on and showed me and everyone else that people like you show no loyalty to our village or our allies. Loyalty is one of the most important things to an Inuzuka and is what our village was founded on. You dishonored the Yondaime's sacrifice and everyone else who died that day. Your nothing but a coward who most likely was injured running away from your comrads when they needed you."

The man snarled and said "You don't know what your talking about mutt."

Kiba said "Actually, I know about everything. I'm also going to ask all the other heirs to ask their clans not to shop at your store. Maybe you will then leave our village and join one who shows the same respect to you as you do. Maybe Iwa or even the hidden mist. I hear they make you kill your friends there. You should fit right in."

The man jumped back and began to make handsigns when the world around him went black with a buzzing sound was heard as hundreds of bugs surrounded his body and began to drain his chakra causing the man to scream in fear.

Shino appeared next to Kiba and said "I find your assessment of this man very accurate."

Kiba smiled and said "How's it going Shino."

Shino pushed his sunglasses up and said "I find myself questioning the actions and reasoning of many of Konoha Shinobi and Villagers."

The Sandaime appeared on the street and said in a commanding voice "What is going on here."

Shino said "If I may Hokage-sama....I saw an argument between Kiba and that man on the ground there after Kiba told him his clan would no longer do business with his store because his clan finds his lack of loyalty an insult. The man did not take to it kindly to Kiba words and he jumped back starting to make handsigns and fearing for not only Kiba life but all the civilians here I used my drones to suck out most of his chakra."

The Sandaime said "I see....and what was your argument about loyalty about Kiba."

Kiba said "My argument was I don't like the way him and most of the village are acting. All our lives the adults of this village have hinted to us and told us to stay away from one person. Now after they found out who his father is they are telling the younger generation to get close to this person and when questioned why the change of heart they are going right to the edge of breaking some laws of Konoha. Just telling enough where our generation will assume the worst and realise the only reason they should be nice to that person is to try and get what ever scraps of power or wealth they can get from him. That showing me and everyone else that Konoha has no loyalty to our ancestors, our ninja, or allies, or anyone else. That all we care about is getting more power and richer and then kicking the ones who helped us get that power or riches out. Loyalty is something my clan greatly honors and actions like that man show me that Konoha does not care for our help. Why should I or my family protect a village that doesn't care for us. To me it looks like Konoha is no different then Iwa or the hidden Mist village."

Shino said "I agree Hokage-sama. Konoha has dishonored the Yondaime sacrifice and everyone else who died that day to defend Konoha. Now they are spitting on their sacrifices by saying you mean nothing to us, all we care about is money and power."

The Sandaime said "I know and both of you are probably right but you can't be starting fights over this matter."

Kiba said "Hey, I didn't start the fight, the jerk said 'at least I don't have to worry about losing business buy refusing him service' and it pissed me off and I simply said that my clan will not do business with him agian. Stores have the right to refuse service to anyone and my clan has the right to chose which stores we do business with. He's the one who started to attack me and tried to start a fight."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "Do you want to press charges against him."

Kiba said "No, as long as he does not press charges on Shino who was forced to stop his attack the I won't press charges against him. I will however ask all my friends and family not to shop with him anymore."

Shino asked "Forgive me for asking Hokage-sama but why was it you that came to this matter and not ANBU."

The Sandaime said "This is actually about the 30th altercation today with just about as many yesterday. I was walking through the village trying to find out what it was that is causing this."

A woman said "It was that _Boy."_

Kiba growled and said "Bullshit lady. I happen to know he did not enter the village at all yesterday because he been training in the woods with his brother and spending time at my house hearing stories about his mother who was my moms teammate. In fact this was the first time he's entered the village since Friday and he was only passing through when THAT piece of garbage came over to try and get him to come into his store and Naruto backed away afraid it was a trap because the guy told him in the past that if he ever entered his store as a retired Chunnin he would dispose of the body after he killed him."

The Sandaime frowned as he looked at the man on the ground and said "ENOUGH. I want all of you to go back to your normal business. ANBU, I want this man taken to see Ibiki about having his Chakra sealed off. If he is foolish enough to attack a Konoha citizen then he does not need jutsu to make him more dangerous. As for both of you. I know you do not like this and I am curious as to how you both know about THAT but I am reminding you that there is a law about speaking of it and that you are both to remain silent about it. I also do not want you both causing trouble. Do you understand."

Shino said "Hai Hokage-sama."

Kiba frowned and nods and the Sandiame said "Very well, you may both go." before he shushined away.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the Sandaime was gone, Kiba looked at Shino and motioned with his head and Shino nods and both left the street, After making it to the park Kiba looked around and said "So...how did you find out."

Shino said "My father informed me about what was going on after I inquired about the assault on Naruto yesterday as well as his brothers unique arrival. Naruto then informed me about what was going on since my family is similar in that reguards to having a symbiotic relationship with another being inside our bodies father believed I was mature enough to handle the information. I was mearly passing by when I saw the incident with Naruto and that man before I saw you and that man get into an altercation and decided to help you to stop the situation from spilling over and hurting innocents."

Kiba nods and said "I see...Thanks...Loyalty is very important to my clan and Naruto is now an honorary member of my clan."

Shino turned his head slightly and said "Wouldn't the sudden change in his status to your clan be the same as the situation we just left."

Kiba growled and said "No...some things have happened lately that has changed the relationship between Naruto and us. I'm not allowed to say what those things are right now but...Shino, I don't know what my words mean to you but I got told something. Not much but enough to tell me how serious it is. We need to get strong. I mean really strong...Uchiha Itachi strong."

Shino lip twitched and said "I see...is there anything else that you can inform me as to why we need to get this strong."

Kiba looked around and said quitely "Konoha got some real nasty dudes looking at paying us a visit. I don't know when but soon."

Shino said "I assume you are speaking about Orochimaru and his plan to attack Konoha."

Kiba eyes widen and said "Yeah...among others."

Shino nods and said "I see...why have you informed me of this."

Kiba said "Loyalty is something that is important to me. Your family has helped our clan out by dealing with our flea problems on our companions and so we owe a debt to you. I feel it is only right I return the favor to protect an ally."

Shino nods and said "Very well. I appreciate the answer and if I here any information related to this..._threat_, I will inform you."

Kiba said "Same here man."

Shino nods and said "I must be going. I wish you a good day Kiba."

Kiba said "Same to you man." as they both began to go seperate ways.

Across town Naruto eye twitched as he tried to take another bite of ramen before it fell to the floor with a middle age man patting him on the back talking about helping each other out. Naruto shot a look to Ayame and her father and said "Hey, mind if I can get this to go. I just notice the time and I need to get back to meet my brother for more training soon."

Ayame said "Sure Naruto. Let me get a take out plate and be right back."

A few moments later Ayame returned and as she handed Naruto his plate she leaned over and whispered by his ear "Come to the back entrance next time and I'll let you in to eat at _our _table. Don't worry about the bill today. You look like you could use some help from friends and your you to us here. Always have been and always will be." and she kissed him lightly on the lips and said "See you soon _Naruto-kun."_

Naruto turned bright red and said "Um...yeah, see you soon Ayame-chan." as he took the plate and quickly left.

The man huffed and said "I can't believe him. Here I was trying to help him out and he blows me off...At least I have standards." as he shot a disgusted look at Ayame.

Ayame said "If you feel that way then please leave our business. We wouldn't want to insult our customers by giving them rude service...no matter how much they deserve it."

The man stuffed his nose in the air and walked away and Teuchi said "It's a good thing we put that sign up that said pay upon delivery. That's the 12th guy today who has come looking for Naruto...so what was that kiss about."

Ayame said "Just telling Naruto to come to the cook entrance to eat in privacy next time as well as trying to make him feel better. You notice that he left without paying I told him don't worry about the bill today either. He needs to know we are still here for him as him."

Teuchi nods and said "Great, here comes another one...welcome to Ichiruka's, can I help you."

The man looked at the menu and said "Um, give me a moment...has Uzumaki came by today."

Teuchi said "No, not yet. He could be here at anytime. If your here to see him you need to order goes we don't allow loitering."

The man said "I'll have a miso ramen."

Teuchi nods and shot a smirk at Ayame who smirked back as they began to prepare the order. Another person walked in and said "Um...has Uzumaki came by."

Ayame said "No, not yet but he should soon. Can I help you."

Naruto who has made it back to the hole in the ground was sitting and eating before he thought "_Damn it. Now I know why Jiji hid who my parents were. I would hate to see what would happen if they found out I was a prince."_

In the Sandaime office Arashi said "...and so you see where once we deal with Orochimaru we will have to start worrying about how to deal with this Akatasuki."

The Sandaime who was smoking his pipe looked at Shikaku and said "Well..."

Shikaku said "Troublesome...I will need a better idea on the fighting styles of these men in order to prepare a proper plan to counter these indivuals. What should we do about the invasion though."

Arashi said "We need Tsunade and Jiraiya but I don't think we could get Tsunade right now...if fact the only one who could get her is Naruto and he's not ready to deal with her yet. As I told you before the mission to Wave could be a good chance for us to get 2 strong ninja to aid us...I personally would like to see them both saved but I can't garuntee it's a set out come."

Sarutobi asked "Who are they."

Arashi said "Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice who he see's as his adopted daughter...As much as I hate to say it though my personal feelings are in the way on them do to me being compromised."

Shikaku said "Compromised how."

Arashi looked out at the village and said "Haku...when she died, she was with child...mine."

Both men eyes widen slightly and Shikaku said "I see...and you wish to save her and have a family with her."

Arashi closed his eyes and said "No...I can not be who I was back then and Naruto will never become me...You couldn't understand the sacrifices and the pain and suffering that I endured over the last few years...I've been emotionally destroyed and put back together so many times the original picture of who I was is gone forever and a new picture is in it's place...As I told Jiji, that mission defined our future. It caused me to see and understand for the first time the ultimate sacrifice that dad had to make in order to save Konoha and it taught me the meaning of true strength that comes from protecting that which is precious to you...I had my first kill on that mission, my first love...and my first loss...for Sakura it was the first time she saw that the night in shinning armor doesn't always arrive to save the damsell in distress and she has to learn to stand up on her own rather then expect others to protect her. It was also the mission that showed Sasuke the true difference in skills between him and his brother by seeing what a Jounin level battle is like and how much he has to grow to reach that level and that not everything is granted to him because he is an Uchiha...of coarse the Chunnin exams and Kakashi sort of pushed that thought away when he not only let Sasuke be 3 hours later for his Chunnin match but also played favorites and chose Sasuke over me...it took 3 years of training with Jiraiya to finally get Kakashi to teach me...I still owe him a 1000 years of death. If only I had known about the secret of Kagebunshin all those years earlier...if only..." as he shook his head.

As he turned around he saw Shikaku and the Sandaime looking at him and Arashi said "I got issue's huh."

The Sandaime said "We all do...it comes with the lives we live...but you have grown into a fine young man Arashi and I can see the will of fire still burns brightly in you."

Arashi smiled and his eyes widen a moment as he began to cough and he fell to his knees shocking both older men and blood began to come out of his mouth.

Shikaku said "Are you alright."

Arashi wiped some blood from his mouth and said "Yeah...I'm going to have to have Hakura treat me sooner it seems since I have started to train Naruto. The poisoning is getting more aggressive. I need Jiraiya."

Sarutobi said "And Tsunade."

Arashi said "There's not much she can do. Hakura knows more about the working of my body and Kyuubi chakra then anyone."

Sarutobi frowned and said "No...not everyone. Tsunade knows more from her experience with your mother."

Arashi blinked and said "My mother...What about her."

Sarutobi leaned back and said "Kushina was in fact the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." causing both Shikaku and Arashi to go wide eyed."

Arashi asked "What do you mean."

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe and said "The reason your mother was here in Konoha when Whirlpool was attacked and the rest of her family killed off is because she had been sent her as a child to become the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi because the Uzumaki clan has what is known as special chakra. It allows them to restrain a bijuu. Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage was in fact the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She sealed the Kyuubi in herself to help Hashirama battle Madara when Madara summoned the Kyuubi."

Shikaku said "But if that's true then how did the Kyuubi escape."

Sarutobi said "It didn't escape...it was set free...When Mito gave birth to her only son the Kyuubi nearly escaped because the seal weakens when a woman gives birth. As such when Kushina was due to deliver Naruto Minato had set up all kinds of precautions to protect not only her and Naruto but also Konoha...however someone attacked them before Kushina could regain control when Kyuubi tried to escape and kidnapped Naruto and used him as a hostage. When Minato went to save Naruto the person who attacked kidnapped Kushina and released the Kyuubi and then used it to attack Konoha. We didn't know who it was that attacked them since he had mask to hide his face but with the new info we have it is apparent that it was Madara himself."

Arashi asked "Why wasn't I informed about this."

Sarutobi said "As far as I know the only people who knew were myself, Koharu, and Homaru. Kakashi was there when Minato sealed the Kyuubi in you but the other info was only known to the 3 of us...or at least that is all I am aware of. Danzo might have known. I can't be for sure right now...all I can assume is that Danzo in the future either told them not to tell you or chose not to tell you since you informed me that I would die at Orochimaru hands."

Arashi said "Originally died. I expect to change that."

Sarutobi said "Perhaps...Anyways is that all you need to inform us about."

Arashi said "As of now, yes. There are other minor things that might change later that I could inform you about but I rather wait till they got here after the Chunnin exams to see if things work out like they did originally."

Sarutobi nods and said "In that case I want you both to start working together to create a file on each of these Akatasuki as well as all info you can think about Orochimaru and his sound ninja. "

Shikaku said "What about a preemptive strike."

Arashi said "Won't work. Sound isn't one village. It's a group of smaller underground bases spread out. I know of a few of those bases but not many. I have to give Orochimaru credit on that part. He was clever to hide his villages true strength. It's a good thing he is so focused on the Sharingan and destroying Konoha. Otherwise I honestly believe Sound could become the 6th great ninja village."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and said "I see...If that is all then you are both dismissed. I already informed you both about the changes to the council I want implimented."

Arashi said "Yeah, those should releave some of the problems with the council and make it easier for Tsunade when she takes over as Godaime."

Sarutobi nods and said "Dismissed."

Both men shushined away.

Arashi appeared in the woods and saw Naruto doing his exercises and thought "_You doing great Naruto. You'll be stronger then me someday." _as he jumped away to head home.

A few moments later Naruto looked where Arashi had been and thought "_Strange, I could have swore I smelled Jiji smoke."_ as he got back to work.


	8. oh boy

As Naruto returned to his apartment that night after training he frowned and saw from the rooftop that there was several people waiting for him to return.

Naruto bit his lip and after thinking a few moments came to a decision and took off running another direction.

10 minutes later Naruto stood in front of the Inuzuka clan house and knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door opened and Kiba blinked and said "What's up."

Naruto said "Um...I hate to ask but I don't know what else to do. I need help."

Kiba said "Come on in and tell us what's wrong. Your part of our pack dude."

Naruto nods and comes in and when they got to the living room Tsume who was sitting in a chair said "What's up pup."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I was wondering if I could stay here a couple of hours...the people of the village are hounding me now costantly and they have staked out Ichiruka Ramen stand where now I have to go eat out the employee side entrance and they staked out my apartment waiting on me to come home. I..."

Hana who had got up and walked over put her finger to his lip and said "Stop. Your one of us. You need a place to stay, stay as long as you want. Hell, move in if you want...Are you OK Naruto." as she noticed Naruto eyes had glossed over.

Hana tapped him on the shoulder and said "Naruto...Naruto..._MOM._" saying the last in a worried tone.

Tsume got up and walked over and Kiba said "What's wrong." in a worried tone.

Tsume frowned as she checked Naruto pulse and said "He's passed out...he's exhausted himself completely...He must of waited until he knew he was safe to keep from passing out. Hana, help me get him to my bed."

Hana said "But..."

Tsume shook her head and said "He's been in my room before and won't freak out waking up in a strange place...besides, your still in heat and he needs sleep and we can't have you having pups yet. It's safer for him to stay in my bed for now."

Hana sighed and said "Yes mother. Let's get him to bed." as they each put an arm over thier shoulder and began to drag Naruto to Tsume room.

After they took him there and stripped him Hana frowned and said "Mom, look at this."

Tsume looked at Naruto and saw bruising and said "Yeah, I suspected as much."

Hana asked "What."

Tsume grabbed the dirty cloths and motioned with her head and Hana frowned but nods and kissed Naruto on the forehead and began to leave and after closing the door Tsume said "You've come to accept him as your mate pretty easy Hana."

Hana said "Well I told you I had a crush on him. I still cared for him from then but...I don't know, seeing this side of him I..."

Tsume said "Relax, I understand Hana. It's easy to fall for him...Go ahead pup. I know you want to ask." as they walked into the living room.

Kiba said "Why did he pass out like that mom. I've never seen anyone pass out on thier feet from exhaustion, especially with thier eyes open."

Tsume said "Think about all that has happened to him this week. He meets a brother, find out who his parents were, found out why his life was so hard, experienced his first brush with the demon inside him, mated with me, became family with us, being accepted by us and having people in his life...then having the people of the village give him false respect and nearly being killed by that fool Mizuki. He doesn't know what to do or what to think. His emotions are so blown right now he's training himself so hard so he doesn't have to think about anything but training."

Hana said "That's why he's bruised up like he is...isn't it."

Tsume said "Yeah...that is why he needs us now. At least you and me Hana."

Kiba said "Hey, I want to help him also."

Tsume chuckled and said "Kiba, I'm sure he would appreciate that...but there are certain things that only a mate can do and I don't mean sex...the fact he came here instead of going to his brothers should prove that enough."

Kiba frowned and said "Well still, I want to help any way I can. I mean I told you both about what happened in town today."

Hana said "Yeah, the people of Konoha are shallow to be that way."

Tsume said "Yes...anyways you should get to bed Kiba cause tomorrow is team placement. Hana, you also have a long day at the clinic tomorrow so you get some sleep as well. I'm going to wash these and sleep by my mate after that."

Hana glared at Tsume who laughed seeing that before she turned and headed to the laundry room.

The next morning when Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in Tsume bed with her on his chest asleep and he paled slightly a moment and began to look around the room trying to figure out what happened.

Tsume felt him moving and stretched pushing her chest into Naruto before she opened her eyes and smiled softly before leaning up and kissing him.

Naruto was wide eyed a moment before closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

The next moment Tsume found herself flipped and Naruto growled and Tsume lay there submissively.

Naruto kissed down her neck and found the mark where he bit her and began to kiss it.

Tsume moaned feeling this and said "That feels good...but we can't right now."

Naruto hearing this frowned and pulled her closer and began to rub his hand against her breast and she said "NO. You have to goto the accademy to meet your team and you need to have breakfast."

Naruto let his head down on the mate mark kissing it and Tsume hearing him whimper said "I know, maybe later but first you need to learn to control your instincts unless you want Kyuubi taking over again."

Naruto stopped and rolled off her onto his back and said "Well that's a mood killer." in a depressed tone.

Tsume said "I know, which is why I said it...we need to talk."

Naruto blinked and said "For some reason I felt a sense of dread roll over me when you said that."

Tsume laughed and pulled him into a hug and Naruto moaned and said "If we keep winding up like this we may not be able to get out of bed today."

Tsume said "What are your instincts telling you." in a soft voice.

Naruto was silent a moment and said "I...I don't know what it is I feel...it...I feel.." as he looked confused.

Tsume said "Safe."

Naruto bit his lip as he looked at her and asked "Why...why is it I can feel like this here."

Tsume said "Because we have a bond...mates share a bond that can't be described with words...it's what makes it so special...you could have went to your brothers or the Hokage or possibly other placed and yet you came here last night...the reason you did so is because you know this is where your mate is...the feeling you have with me right now is the same feeling you will have with Hana and possibly others...You will feel a bond to Kiba also because you can tell he is of my flesh...he is of your pack...that doesn't mean you won't feel a need to show him you are the alpha but you would protect him because of being my mate."

Naruto asked "What does that mean though...is..is the only reason your here for me because of this bond from when we...you know." in a unsure voice.

Tsume shook her head and said "Pup, I told you to listen to your instincts and trust them...that is what animals do...but we are not animals, are we...our human side tells our instincts to shut up and leave us the fuck alone because we won't listen to them. I control my instincts. I don't let them control me. I chose to be with you, I chose to mate with you, I chose to submit to you, and I chose to be with you. Me, not my instincts. I could have mated with you and thrown you away like I did with Hana and Kiba sperm donars but I'm not and you know why."

Naruto shook his head no and Tsume said "Because when I meet your mom on the other side I'm going to tell her that I fucked her little boy because I'm the big bad bitch now."

Naruto eyes widen and Tsume laughed and said "I'm kidding Naruto...I care for you. I admit I didn't have a crush on you like Hana did and I originally brought you to my home to fuck you since you asked so nicely...but I've fallen for you and it has nothing to do with your parents, or my instincts, the Kyuubi, or anything else like that. I fell in love with you for this reason right here."

Naruto blinked and asked "What reason."

Tsume said "Because right now, I see the real you. The side you hid from the world, the side that only those you care for can see and I see exactly what I have wanted my entire life in the person I see before me. I see your strengths and your weakness, your happiness and pain...your vengence and your compassion. I thank every god or godess in the universe for causing me to go in heat and you asking to help me that night because I think that every moment since then I was the luckiest bitch ever to have you...the person I see before me, enter my life."

Naruto said "I...I don't understand...there's nothing special about me other then Kyuubi."

Tsume shook her head and said "Your wrong. There is something special about you...but it's something that you can't see yourself. Only those who see the person I see now can see what it is."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Your confusing, you know that."

Tsume laughed lightly and said "I'm a woman and your a man. I'm suppose to be confusing and you will never figure me or any woman out."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I'm going back to bed. My head hurts."

Tsume laughed even harder and got up and Naruto saw she was nude and he groaned and said "Damn it woman, did you have to sleep nude just to tease me this morning...now that I think about it, where the hell are my cloths anyways." as he looked arund the room.

Tsume said "Laundry room, other side of the house. I've got breakfast to make." as she grabbed a robe and left the room after slipping it on.

Naruto frowned and got up and looked around before going to the bathroom and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before leaving the room.

Naruto had just entered the living room when a gasp was heard and Naruto turned his head and blinked and said "Hey, I know you, your Shikamaru mom."

Yoshina Nara looked at Naruto and then at Tsume who was smirking and Yoshina said "Tsume, what's going on here. Why is he walking through your house with a towel on."

Naruto looked at Tsume and asked "Where exactly is the laundry room Tsume."

Tsume said "Through the kitchen, 2nd door on the left."

Naruto nods and walked on through the room and Yoshina said "Well are you going to answer me."

Tsume said "What. He's my mate. The boys a milf hunter. Walked right up to me and said 'Your my bitch and your going to like it.' A real Alpha. Brought me here, threw me on my bed and fucked me silly proving I was his bitch."

Naruto who had came back with a pair of pants on and was folding his shirt inside out said "And don't you forget it. Aren't you suppose to be making my breakfast."

Yoshina looked back and forward in shock a moment before Tsume said "How can I forget it. I'm going to be suffering from the pain for the next 9 months."

Naruto said "Barefoot and knocked up. Just the way I like it."

Yoshina had to sit down and when she did both Tsume and Naruto burst out laughing from the shocked look on her face.

Yoshina blinked a minute and scowled and said "That wasn't funny. I thought you were both serious."

Tsume said "We were...somewhat. Naruto is my mate and I might be with his pups and he did sort of come up and say he wanted to fuck me and we did come back and he did make me his bitch that night."

Naruto said "And you are one hell of a milf."

Yoshina said "Stop joking and tell the truth. What's going on here."

Tsume said "Actually...that was the truth. You see, I was in heat and Naruto could tell and he asked his brother what was the scent he was getting off of me and his brother knew and didn't have time to explain and said that it was because I needed an Alpha to help me with a problem. Earlier that day I had told Kiba and Naruto that Naruto was an Alpha and he remember that and came up to me after the council meeting and asked if he could help with my problem since I said he was an Alpha. Of coarse he didn't know what it was he was asking me but after explaining it one things led to another and I proudly declare that I'm one tamed bitch."

Naruto said "I take it you trust her."

Yoshina looked confused and Tsume said "Yeah, Yoshina my best friend. If I am with pups I will be asking her to be the godmother if you don't mind."

Naruto said "I guess...what does a godmother do though." as a questioning look crossed his face and then a pained one.

Yoshina frowned and said "I think I see why I got your message Tsume."

Naruto blinked and said "What message."

Tsume said "After you came back last night and passed out on your feet from pure exhaustion I sent a message with my companion over to Yoshina and asked her to come by this morning. She's a specialist in dealing with emotional issues. As your mate I was worried about you since you worked yourself to such a point because you didn't want to think about everything that has happened lately. Normally I would try to be the one to help you...but as your mate I would try to sugar coat it and make it seem like everything will work out and there was no need to worry about it. I know that is the worst thing you could do also so I asked Yoshina to come by and talk with you."

Naruto frowned and said "What if I don't want to talk. What if everything is fine and I just wanted to train to get stronger."

Tsume looked down and said "It's not...I can tell."

Naruto frowned and said "Your not giving me a choice, are you."

Tsume said "No. This is something you need Naruto...I'll leave you both alone so I can go cook breakfast. Hana and Kiba will be back in an hour. They are down at the clinic cleaning the kennels there. Breakfast will be ready then." as she left.

After she was gone Yoshina said "Why don't we start off with me officially introducing myself. My name is Yoshina Nara of the Nara clan, I'm a special Jounin. I'm married to Shikaku Nara and I am the mother of Shikamaru Nara. My clan are deer ranchers who use deer antlers to make medicines. I like nature and motivating my husband and son. Now why don't you introduce yourself."

Naruto said "But you already know who I am."

Yoshina said "No, I know of you. I don't know you personally. Why don't you tell me about yourself so that I can know you, not of you...after all, isn't that what you want. People to see the real you and not what they think they know about you."

Naruto eyes widen slightly and he bit his lip and began to speak "My name is..." as he began to tell her about himself.

An hour later Tsume walked in the living room and saw Naruto who was excited and said "...And then Jiji got slapped by the lady with red eyes because she saw me with Inu book and thought Jiji gave it to me and..."

Yoshina who had a smile on her face was trying to keep from laughing and Tsume said "Seems that you both are having a great time."

Naruto turned and saw Tsume standing there and said "How long have you been back Tsume-chan."

Tsume said "Just now. Breakfast is ready."

Naruto frowned and said "Oh man, I was having fun talking with Doe-brains." causing Yoshina to turn red and Tsume to burst out laughing.

Yoshina said "It's alright Naruto. We can continue later, besides I have other things I have to do today...though I doubt they will be as enjoyable as our talk was. Have Tsume here bring you by my place sometime and we can talk again. I look forward to hearing more about you and your adventures."

Naruto smiled a real smile and said "Thanks. I would like that."

Tsume said "Well why don't you go get some breakfast before Kiba eats it all."

Naruto said "Like hell he is. I'll make sure they leave some for you also Tsume." as he jumped out of the chair and ran into the kitchen.

After he was gone Tsume asked "So..."

Yoshina smile faded and said "He's scared...mentally he's scared because people have used his emotions to get close to him and hurt him. Women have pretended to be his mother, men pretended to be fathers...all so they could get close to him to hurt him...he was afraid that even his brother was a fake just waiting to hurt him...he admits that he shouldn't of trusted his brother but he so badly wanted to be accepted he was willing to go into a trap willingly if it meant he wasn't alone."

Tsume asked "So what do you think I should do."

Yoshina said "His emotions is his greatest strength...but it is also his greatest weakness. He can't shield and control his emotions like most people do because he's constantly fighting a 3 on 1 battle. He's got those who attack his emotions on the outside, he has the fox who is also trying to emotionally destroy him since I saw his eyes change color when he was talking about something that upset him. He's also got a darker side in him. I only saw it for a moment but it's there. A side that wants revenge on all those who hurt him...truth is...there is only 3 people who we have to thank for him not trying to destroy us or letting Kyuubi free. The Sandaime, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiruka. He would destroy hell itself for those 3."

Tsume said "I see...so what can I do to help him."

Yoshina said "Love him, prove you are with him because you want to be. Not because of what he can give you. Don't give him a reason to doubt you or your feelings for him. Help others who care for him do the same thing. You do this and you will see someone you could never imagine."

Tsume said "Really. And who might that be."

Yoshina smiled and said "The real Naruto...well I must be going. I got to make sure that lazy ass son of mine has even gotten out of bed yet for team placements." as she stood up.

Tsume said "Thank you for this Yoshina. I owe you."

Yoshina said "Don't worry. I'll make sure when I send my godchildren home they are full of ice cream, cake, and candy while they play with thier whistles and horns."

Tsume paled as Yoshina laughed all the way to the door.

After she was gone Tsume thought "_Never leave children alone with her."_

When Tsume came into the kitchen she was surprised to find Kiba eating at the kitchen islander while Hana was sitting beside Naruto eating and there was a plate next to Naruto on the other side with food in it.

Tsume asked "Is everything OK in here."

Hana said "Yeah, Kiba was acting like a pig on the bacon so Naruto-kun banished him from the table."

Tsume raised an eyebrow and said "Really. How did he do that."

Naruto said "I told Kiba if he didn't have some manners I was going to make sure that I arranged a prank where Sasuke would kiss him in public. He didn't believe me and tried to take food from the plate I made you. I made him give Akamaru his chair while he had to sit at the counter."

Tsume asked "How though."

Kiba said "He used chakra on his mouth and whistled in my ear. I have a constant ringing in it now."

Naruto said "I still have to have you kiss Sasuke also." causing Kiba to pale and Hana to laugh.

Tsume said "I told you not to test an Alpha Kiba...especially one as tricky as Naruto. So did you have a good time with Yoshina, Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, she's really interesting."

Tsume pouted and said "Do I have to worry about you and Yoshina spending to much time privately Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked a moment before he realised what she meant and said "No, hell no. I maybe an idiot but that woman is scary. I've seen what she does to Shikamaru when he's being lazy."

Tsume laughed as she sat down and began to eat.

Once they finished eating Naruto looked at the clock and said "Oh man, what time were we suppose to be at the accademy for team placements Kiba."

Kiba said "8 why."

Naruto said "It's 8:30."

Kiba eyes went wide and screamed "What. Damn it, come on Akamaru, lets get to class. Come on Naruto." as he jumped to his feet and fell flat on the ground from where his shoe laces had been tied together.

Naruto said "Gotcha." causing Tsume and Hana to laugh and Kiba growled and said "That wasn't funny, were going to be late."

Naruto said "Really, cause it's only 7:15 Kiba."

Kiba looked at the clock and said "But you said it was 8:30."

Naruto said "I'm surprised you haven't notice. I think we knocked the battery out of the clock the other night when I was out of it. It hasn't changed time since then."

Kiba looked at the clock and said "Then how do you know what time it is."

Naruto said "My clone who came up behind you to tie your feet to the stool left the room and saw the real time on the clock in the living room before dispelling."

Kiba said "But why did you do that."

Naruto said "Because Akamaru told me about what you did yesterday. I appreciate it but I don't want you to get in trouble Kiba. Ni-san told me that I need to show the world who I really am. Your going to have to do the same Kiba...unless you want everyone to see you as a trouble maker who starts fights with civilians and causes destruction of private property. If that happens people will say once they find out about my connection to you that your under my spell or some shit like that. I don't want any of you looked down on because of me."

Kiba frowned and Tsume said "I have to agree with him. Your going to have to think before you act from now on Kiba because were going to be put on a double standard when people find out about our connection."

Kiba said "I guess I didn't think about that."

Naruto said "I wouldn't of either until I remember Ni-san words when Doe-brains was talking with me."

Kiba asked "Doe-brains...whose that."

Tsume said "That's the new nickname Yoshina has earned from Naruto."

Akamaru yipped **Thank You.** and Naruto said "Your welcome."

Kiba growled and said "Why did you tell him about what happened and when did you do it."

Akamaru yipped "**I told him when I went to go outside to pee before I ate. I told him because he is pack master. Protecting pack is his job."**

Kiba frowned and said "This is so wrong. I mean deadlast to pack master."

Naruto said "Deadlast huh. I admit when it comes to book smarts I am but lets see if I am elsewhere. Lets spar."

Kiba said "What. You want to spar with me...your on." as he got up after fixing his shoes and began to leave out the kitchen door.

Naruto smirked and Tsume frowned and said "Why are you going to spar him."

Naruto smirk fell away and he looked at her and said "I got more of my memories from the other night back...I remember you ordering Kiba to stand down. I know if that was me, my pride would be pissed. I want to earn his respect, not demand it because of being your mate." as he got up and started toward the door.

Tsume smiled slightly and after a few moments of silence they heard Akamaru bark **Begin. **and Hana said "Mom...why is he changing so much. I mean..."

Tsume interupted her and said "He's trying to prove that he deserves to be accepted...Yoshina told me that people have acted friendly or claimed they were his family to get close to him before so they could hurt him. He trying to prove that...that was quick." as she saw Naruto walk back in.

Naruto looked back as Kiba came in rubbing his nose and said "What the fuck are you dude. Part frog."

Hana said "What happened mutt."

Kiba said "As soon as the spar started he jumped up into the trees and started leaping from one tree to another and so I had to chase after him up the trees. I lost sight of him when I started climbing the trees and he distracted me by throwing something that bounced off the area behind me where I thought he was and when I turned around to where the sound came from he kicked me in the back off the tree and landed on me pinning me to the ground until I submitted."

Naruto said "Ni-san told us to figure out your bloodline and abuse the fuck out of it. I knew you had good hearing so I used it against you to distract you."

Tsume said "So is he the deadlast Kiba."

Kiba grumbled and said "No."

Naruto said "No hard feelings man." as he held out his hand.

Kiba shook it and said "We're cool man...but I'll beat you next time."

Naruto smiled and said "Looking forward to it man...but we really do need to leave now. Do you need any help cleaning up."

Hana said "No, mom and I got it. Both you get going before your late."

Naruto kissed Tsume and then looked at Hana and was about to say something when Hana kissed him and said "Go, we can talk later."

Naruto nods and said bye to the other dogs in the house as Kiba, Akamaru, and him left.

Once he was gone Hana looked at Tsume who had an amused look on her face and Hana said "What."

When Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru got to the accademy Naruto walked into the classroom first and when he did all the noise in the room stopped.

Kiba walked in right after him and saw the looks everyone had on thier face and frowned and said "What the hell are you all looking at."

Ino said "Are you really the Yondaime's son."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah...I only found out last week when Ni-san arrived. Jiji said he kept my parents a secret because my parents had a lot of enemies who would target me for being thier son."

Ami asked "Why did Mizuki attack you."

Naruto said "I don't know why Mizuki did that, I can't read his mind. Ask Ino, she's from the mind reader clan."

Kiba bit his lip to keep from laughing while Ino turned red faced and said "That's not how my clan jutsu work baka."

Naruto said "Relax Ino, I was just joking to lighten the mood cause I'm honestly as shocked as you all are. In the last week I found out who my mother and father were when all my life I thought I was just an abandon no name orphan. I got a big brother, and now people who all my life didn't like me because I was just common street trash are all bowing and trying to kiss my ass to suck up to me just because of who my parents were and the question I have to ask is, what's so different about me now then I was a week ago. I mean I'm the same person I was so if I wasn't good enough for them then why am I now. If I was such a bad person, why is it that women are practically trying to have sex with me every time I turn around."

Ami said "Yeah right."

Kiba said "Actually, he's telling the truth. I know a couple of bitches who tried several times already including this morning. That's why him and I came in together cause I helped him escape them or he might not of been here today and instead tied to thier bed."

This shocked several and Shino raised an eyebrow and thought "_So is that what has changed between your clan."_

Sakura said "Did any actually succeed."

Naruto looked at her and said "I maybe a baka but I am no ones bitch. If I have or haven't then it is by my choice and my personal life is my own business. I will not tell what I have or have not done with any woman or women." as he walked to the back of the class and set down.

A clap was heard and everyone turned and saw Arashi standing in the corner who said "Well said Naruto. A person personal life is just that, personal."

Naruto said "Ni-san, what are you doing here."

Arashi said "I am here because Iruka is busy notifying the village there is going to be a town meeting in front of the Hokage tower in 2 hours. Because of this I volunteered to do team assignments in his place and the Sandaime agreed."

Naruto said "What's our teams then Ni-san."

Arashi said "I'm here on official business Naruto. You will have to show me proper respect by either calling me Arashi-sama or Elder-sama since I am now one of the 2 village elders while I am on official business...besides, as a prince you have to hold yourself to a higher standard."

Several shouts of PRINCE was heard as several people looked at Naruto who paled and said "I thought that was going to be a secret."

Ino said "Wait, your a prince...of what."

Arashi said "That is part of what the meeting is about. After I tell you your teams and no arguing about your teams or demanding to know why your with such and such person or not on a team with such and such person. All of you have been evaluated since the first day you arrived in this accademy, both here and in your private life. The teams have been set up based on the information that has been gathered on you over the years to make the best team possible for Konoha and if you try to argue with me I'll personally ask the Hokage to remove your status back to civilian for life. Also so you should all know, you are only gennin innitiates right now. Your higher ranked then an accademy student but your not official gennin yet. The test you took here was to see if you MIGHT be ready to be a real ninja of Konoha. Your sensei will meet you tomorrow at 6 am at the same training ground as your team number. This is your official training ground. You will meet him or her there at that time prepared for survival training test and you shouldn't eat or you will throw up. You won't know anything else about your test until then. You don't know what the test is until your sensei decides to tell you. In fact your test could begin the moment you arrive and you won't find out your results until your sensei shows themselves which they will instantly tell you that you pass or fail...it could be anything really, all for the greater good. Now teams are...team 7 are Haruno Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha...good I see you all took my warning from earlier. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in service so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. That is all, your dismissed for lunch but remember there is a town meeting in 1 hour and 37 minutes from now. Naruto you have to be at the Hokage tower in an hour to learn about the announcement. Sakura, my fiance Hakura Haruno has also asked to meet with you after hearing about you and your family from Naruto so she request to meet you in an hour at the tower also. Sasuke you also have to be at the tower in an hour because new information about your clan massacre has been discovered. Dismissed." before shushining away before anyone could say anything.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "What did he mean new information about my clan."

Naruto saw the pissed look on Sasuke face and said "I'm not sure. Ni-san didn't tell me about any of this...well besides Hakura wanting to meet Sakura that is."

Sakura said "What did you tell her about me and my family Naruto." as she glared at him.

Naruto began to sweat under her glare and said "I just told her about how smart you are, how good your chakra control is, how you like cherry blossums and granola. Your mom and dad are both merchants and deliver goods from Konoha to the Feudal lord of Wine Country."

Sakura eyes widen a moment in shock before she said "How do you know so much about me. Are you stalking me."

Naruto said "No, you got the highest book grades in our entire class even better then Sasuke-teme. Iruka-sensei always telling about how perfect your jutsu are when you demonstrate them. You always goto the park every year when the Sakura trees are in blossums and sit there every day they are in bloom watching them instead of chasing Sasuke as Ino knows this and always points it out to you so she can chase after Sasuke when your not around. You always bring a granola bar with you to eat for lunch since you say your on a diet even though I think you look perfect already and before you and Ino had your rivalry her dad came and picked you both up and said you were staying with them because your parents had to leave town to make a delivery to the Fuedal Lord of Wine Country."

Sakura said "And you say your not stalking me." as her cheeks blushed a little.

Naruto said "No, I'm observant like ninja are suppose to be. I've notice things about everyone in our class from your birthdays to your favorite foods, hobbies, and other things."

Ino said "Yeah right, then what about Hinata."

Naruto frowned a moment and thought "_OK, I lied about observing everyone but lets see if can save myself here."_ and said "Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, has the Byakugan bloodline...her clan has a seal that makes one part of the clan slaves..."

Ami said "That's not true."

Naruto said "Yes it is. My ni-san made a deal with Hiashi the other day at the council meeting making a new seal that will unite the Hyuuga clan as one clan and get rid of the slavery seal."

Hinata who was wide eyed said weakly "Really...your brother is removing the cage bird seal." in a stutter."

Ami said "Wait...your clan treats your own family as slaves." as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked down and Naruto saw this and said "Stop picking on her like that. She doesn't like it but the seal was originally made to protect her clan. People have tried to steal thier bloodline before."

Ami frowned and said "Oh, and why should I listen to you and stop picking on your girlfriend...after all we know how much she likes you."

Sakura gasped and said "Ami, how could you reveal Hinata crush like that."

Naruto said "I already knew Sakura."

Ino said in a shock voice "You already knew...then why didn't you say something."

Hinata was shocked and looked up at Naruto and Naruto looked down and said "Because I was street trash...Hinata is practically royalty being the heiress of her clan...I'm not good enough for her...even now that I know I'm a prince or a member of a clan myself...I'm still just me. There's nothing that's changed about me. I'm not smarter, cooler, more handsome, I'm still the deadlast of our class...but I can work hard to make myself rich, train to be stronger and study to be smarter to make myself better...there's nothing that a bitch like you can do to change yourself Ami." as he smirked looking up at Ami who got red face and screamed as she charged toward Naruto waited until the last moment and replaced himself with Sasuke who Ami punched sending him flying backwards into Kiba causing them to kiss.

Kiba sputtered as he shoved Sasuke away and began to gag and spit and said "Dude, that is so not right...hey...where did he go...and where's Hinata...wait...why are you girls looking at me like that...hey wait, I'm the victim here, no..no...NO...HELP ME, SOMEONE, ANYONE...

On the roof Naruto who had Hinata by the hand sat down on a stone bench and said "Hi."

Hinata stuttered "Hi."

Naruto said "Look Hinata...truth is...I really didn't know about your crush until just recently...I'm sort of the idiot everyone thought I was...I've spent some time thinking the past couple of days about a lot of things and I realize I've been doing the same thing to you that others have been doing to me...and for that I'm sorry...And I would like to make it up to you if I can...you see, I would like to get to know you better and you get to know me better...ni-san told me I might ask if you would be willing to help me learn proper manners...maybe I could help spar with you and help you with your confidence...what do you say...Hinata...Hinata...hey...say something...are you awake...Hinata." as he began to look around for help.

Unknown to him a woman with red eyes was nearby watching and thought "_Well...at least she managed to stay awake until the end...OUCH." _as she saw Hinata came to and head butted Naruto sending him to the ground before both passed out.

A little bit later Naruto groaned and saw Hinata sitting on the bench with her fingers tapping together and said weakly "Yes."

Naruto blinked "Yes what...oh, are you saying yes that you will help me with manners."

Hinata weakly said "Yes."

Naruto got up and said "Cool. Thanks Hinata." as he hugged her and said "Does that mean you also want to train together also...Hinata...Hinata. Damn it, not again."

The sound of feet hitting the ground behind Naruto caused him to turn and see a woman with red eyes standing there and Naruto said "Who are you and what do you want."

The woman said "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I came looking for my student. I'm the Jounin sensei of Team 8."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "I thought you weren't suppose to meet until tomorrow."

Kurenai said "True but I have been observing Shino and Kiba and have them both coming up here. I thought that my team should goto the town meeting together...ah, here they are." as Shino walked onto the roof followed by Kiba who was severly bruised.

Naruto winced and said "Damn mutt, who beat you with the ugly stick."

Kiba growled and Naruto said "Yeah right. I told you I would do it. That's what you get for being a pig."

Akamaru yipped "**true."**

Naruto said "See, even Akamaru agrees with me."

Kiba said "Traitor." as he looked at Akamaru who gave Kiba the puppy eye look.

Naruto laughed as Kiba grumbled and put Akamaru on his head and Shino said "Naruto...I wanted to say that I know the truth...and you are you...My colonies and I are seperate like you."

Naruto blinked and looked at Shino a moment and then glanced at Kurenai and said "Um...Kiba is this lady really your sensei."

Kiba said "Yeah."

Naruto said "I see...then I trust Hinata is safe with you...may I speak with Shino a moment privately Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai said "Yes."

Naruto motions with his head and Shino nods and both walk across the roof and when they got to the corner Naruto asked quitely "How do you know."

Shino said "My father informed me the truth when I asked the way everyone was changing when they learning about your father. It did not make since to me at the time until he did...My clan has always been neutral to you. Had I known I would have attempted to befriend you since I was treated similar do to my clan companions." as he held up his finger and a bug landed on it.

Naruto looked down and said "Is it because of my father or..."

Shino said "No...I see...a kindred spirit in you similar to my clan. For that I respect you."

Naruto bit his lip and looked up and said "Thank you Shino...that means a lot to me...more then you know...I...I would be honored to have you as a friend Shino."

Shino said "As honored as I am...may I ask a question."

Naruto nods and Shino said "Kiba informed me that things have changed between his clan and you recently. He did not tell me what exactly but I have heard him refer to his mother and sister as the term he refered today about the pair who attempted to...hender your arrival. Is that the nature of the change between you and his clan."

Naruto eyes widen and paled a moment before he growled and held up a finger and said "Hold that thought. I'll be back in a moment." as he stomped over to where Kiba was standing and grabbed Kiba by the ear and said "Sorry, need to borrow him." as he Kiba began to scream as Naruto dragged him to the 3rd corner away from both Kurenai and Hinata and the corner where Shino was looking.

Kiba whimpered and Naruto turned glaring at him and in a low pissed voice "Kiba, what the fuck have you told Shino about me, Hana, and Tsume." while still holding Kiba ear.

Kiba who had his head sideways said "Nothing. I swear I haven't told anyone."

Naruto twisted a little harder and whispered "He told me that you informed him that things between us and had changed recently. Did you."

Kiba whimpered "Yes, now let go."

Naruto said "Did you say anything else about us."

Kiba who was still being held said "No. I swear and I didn't tell anyone else either."

Naruto growled and let go and said "You better not have...and your sleeping in the kennal the rest of the week after I tell Tsume." as he walked away.

Kiba paled as he held his ear and Akamaru yipped "**I like Pack master."**

Kiba growled "Shut up."

Naruto walked over to Shino and said "Sorry about that...have you told anyone about what you suspect Shino."

Shino said "No, I have not but based on what I just saw I believe there is some truth to my assumption.

Naruto asked "And if it is true, what do you plan to do."

Shino said "Nothing. It is your personal life. I just mearly questioned as your friend and as Kiba friend and teammate since my clan is allies with the Inuzuka clan so I should know how to properly defend should I hear missinformation."

Naruto said "Shino...I can't say say much right now but that info is top secret to my clan and the Inuzuka clan. If you can, please keep it a secret until I tell you it is OK to speak about...the walls have ears and my family has many enemies both inside and out. I might be able to tell you more later but I would have to get permission from the other parties involved first including the Hokage."

Shino eyes widen behind his glasses and said "I see...very well. I shall remain silent."

Naruto said "Thanks...well damn, it's time for me to head to the Hokage tower. Take care and tell Kiba I said I'll see him later. Bye." as he ran down the wall with chakra before running toward the Hokage tower.

After Naruto was gone Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata all walked over to Shino and Kurenai asked "What was that about. You let him drag you around by your ear Kiba and from the report I read you don't socialize with anyone Shino."

Kiba said as he rubbed his ear "I got the feeling my ears are going to go deaf before I'm 20. Abuse the fuck out of them he says. Remind me never to let anyone give Naruto helpful advice. He takes an inch and runs to Iwa."

Shino said "A real Alpha."

Kiba frowned and said "Yeah." as he glanced at Shino.

Kurenai thought "_What is going on. Shino said he knew, does he know about Kyuubi or is it something else and what is up with Kiba...I'll have to get with Hana later to find out. We were teammates several times."_ and said "Well, We still have a few minutes before we need to head to the town meeting. I know we are suppose to do this tomorrow but I would like to at least get to know each other a little today so we can do better tomorrow. Lets introduce ourselves..."

When Sakura got to the Hokage tower she was looking around nervously when Hakura walked out of the building and said "Hello Sakura. I'm Hakura."

Sakura looked wide eyed and said "Woah, you look like me."

Hakura said "I think you will find we are more alike then you can imagine. Would you come with me. I've arranged for a private room to talk to you and we can listen to the announcement in a comfortable room with chairs while everyone else has to stand. Please follow me." as she turned and walked into the Hokage tower.

A few minutes later they were on the 2nd floor with a window and Hakura motioned to the chair and flashed through handsigns and the room glowed a moment and said "Now I am sure there are a lot of questions you must have for me about why your here and why I look so much like you and things like that. Right."

Sakura nods and Hakura said "What I just did was put up a privacy jutsu because there are some things I am about to tell you that you can not repeat to anyone. Mostly because people will think your crazy and those who don't...well...you don't want to find out. The first is the reason I look like you...the reason is I am you...you at 17."

Sakura eye went wide and said "What...what do you mean your me."

Hakura said "As unbelievable as that sounds I am you..see." as she turned around and raised her shirt and showed right below her left shoulder blade a birthmark shaped like a cherry blossum.

Sakura eyes widen even more and Hakura lowered her shirt and said "Now you see why you can't tell anyone I'm you. People will think your either crazy or some enemies in the future will use that info to change thier plans and then a lot of people could be hurt or killed including our friends and family. You don't want thier deaths to be your fault, right."

Sakura nods and Hakura said "Now, since I know this is going to get confusing don't call me Sakura. Since coming to the past I have all but given up that name and taken the name Hakura. The next thing you should know is even though I am you...your not me."

Sakura was confused and said "What...what do you mean. How is that possible."

Hakura said "Because my past is different then your present. Things have changed from the original timeline that I lived. Take Naruto for example. Since you know who I am then you should be able to figure a couple other things as well." as she sat down.

Sakura thought a moment and her eyes widen and said "His brother...he's not just..." as she paled and said "Wait, I'm engaged to Naruto. The deadlast idiot...what about Sasuke-kun."

Hakura laughed and said "No, of coarse not. Your not engaged to anyone. I am though and very happily at that and his name is Arashi now...but just like you will not become me, Naruto will not become Arashi...in fact Arashi and I hope that you and Naruto will both have a better life then we have. I won't tell you about the future. The Sandaime knows about Arashi and I along with a few others who have to know to help protect all our friends and family but if you wouldn't mind, think of me as a distant cousin from another land who would like to help you become better then you are so that someday you will become better then I am. No one in our family has ever been a ninja before and it's hard, I know...but if your willing to listen to my advice I am willing to help you so that it's not so hard...after all, isn't that your dream originally to become a ninja like the ones your parents told you about that saved thier lives when they were attacked by bandits. How you wanted to someday be able to have the look of awe and respect from your parents they had for the ninja who saved thier lives."

Sakura bit her lip as she looked down and asked "Did...did Ino beat me for Sasuke."

Hakura bit her lip and said "Sakura...no. Sasuke moved on and never looked back. I don't want to tell you about the future because it's changing. Your future might change to where you and Sasuke do have a relationship...but the one I knew never did as more then teammates...I'm going to tell you something I was told once by a woman who became like a second mother to me. She became the woman who taught me everything about being a kunoichi that made me who I am today. Sometimes in life, things happen that make you fall. You always get back up, no matter what because life isn't worth living when your sitting in place since life is about change, but when you fall, look at what it is your heading to and the road in front of you to get there. Sometimes if you look to the right or left you can find another road that takes you to the same place...but sometimes you will see something that is even better then what you were looking at before and the path to it maybe just as hard as the first, but the reward is more then you could ever imagine."

Sakura was awed and said "Who said that."

Hakura said "The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. I was her 2nd apprentice and one of the top 5 medic ninja in the world."

Sakura was shocked and said "Your joking, right...oh wow. I'm awesome."

Hakura chuckled and said "No, I am awesome. You are still an accademy innitiate who has her entire life ahead of her. It's your choice about what you want to do and what you are willing to work at and sacrifice to get there. I've found something I was good and and one day I hope to pass Tsunade as the greatest medic nin in the world...and I hope that someday you surpass me or become even greater then I am in a chosen field that makes you happy."

Sakura smiled slightly and said "Wait until mom and dad find out."

Hakura smile slipped away and said "They can't Sakura...I...I've had to accept there are things that I have had to sacrifice by coming to the past. My friends and family I had in the future are now gone. True they are alive now...but I'm not you Sakura, not anymore. I've had a long hard road of trials that I've had to pass through to become the woman I am today. My mother and father who were there for me in the future are basically dead now. The people I knew and the people you know are different people Sakura. The most I can be is a distant cousin. I would like to be in thier lives but I'll have to tell everyone to save the lives of people I know who could die in the future that my parents are dead. If your willing to accept me in your life as your cousin then if I accidently slip and say something that people I meet know I shouldn't know then we will both have to say that you might have meantioned it to me while we were training or talking. This is a small sacrifice you will have to make to help me so that I can be in your life to help you. Arashi and Naruto have both had to do the same thing and luckily for us we were able to get the Sandaime to help us."

Sakura frowned as she listened to this and said "It doesn't seem fair."

Hakura said "The road is hard Sakura but the goal is worth it in the end...isn't having all your friends and family alive worth sacrificing everything for...Arashi said it best. True strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. What is more precious in life then your home, family, and friends. Everything else can be replaced."

Sakura thought about it and nods and said "Alright...but can I call you big sister since Naruto and Arashi are brothers."

Hakura smiled and said "Sure."

Sakura said "So sis...are you really going to become a princess when you and Arashi get married. I mean a real princess."

Hakura chuckled and said "Officially I'll become a princess by title...but in Arashi eyes I have always been a princess. Sometimes a spoiled one but a princess none the less."

Sakura said "Wow...so why Arashi. I mean...what could make you chose him over Sasuke-kun. You said Sasuke-kun moved on. Is it because he was the next best choice."

Hakura smile slipped completely from her face and said in a neutral tone "Never say that...Arashi has done more for me in my life then you could ever imagine. He saved my life, he saved this entire village several times nearly by himself. He became my best friend, my support to keep standing when I felt I should fall and never get up, my light to guide me in the darkness and I have never seen anyone who would sacrifice so much for someone else happiness as he has. He would have become the Rokudaime Hokage had we not been sent to the past by an enemy." with strong conviction at the end shocking Sakura.

Sakura stuttered "Sorry, I..."

Hakura took a deep breath and said "No...I'm sorry Sakura...I...Arashi is not a silver cup. He is the brightest gold in the world to me and I personally see Sasuke as a piece of dirt. I forgot how much of a fangirl I was when I was your age. I cared more about my looks to impress a guy then I did about myself and it nearly cost me my life. I was so much a fangirl all I could do was sit back and be protected by Sasuke and Arashi which nearly got both killed and when I was forced to try and protect them when both were seriously injured I was so weak and pathetic that I had to be protected by Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee and then Arashi and Sasuke who both were still injured...I had an enemy kunoichi hold me down in a prisoner execution position with a kunai at my neck and her hands in my long hair and she told me I wasn't even worth being called a kunoichi...I...I nearly gave up that day...I nearly started to beg for her to let me go so her and her teammates could kill Arashi and Sasuke who were both passed out from injuries...I don't want you to face that same thing and be as helpless as I was then." as she looked at Sakura who swallowed.

Sakura was silent for several minutes and asked "Why didn't you...I mean...if it was that bad, why didn't you quit."

Hakura smiled slightly and said "On another mission...Arashi made a vow...he had been poisoned by an enemy ninja and he stabs his own wound to bleed out the poison and vowed in the face of pain and death to never give up again...that he never goes back on his word...I remember those words and as the girl yanked on my hair to torment me one more time before she killed me I used a kunai to cut my own hair and I made a vow to myself that day to never give up, no matter what...and it was all thanks to Arashi for inspiring me...even if he didn't know he was doing it."

Sakura smiled and said "Sounds like Nar...I mean Arashi finally matured huh."

Hakura chuckled and said "Sakura, I can't promise that Naruto will turn out as great as Arashi just like I can't promise that you will turn out as great as me. Arashi and I have set the bar for you and Naruto. It is up to you both to decide if you are going to step up and go over it or if you will trip and fall under it...but as long as you don't give up and work toward the greater good, things will work out."

Sakura asked "The greater good, what do you mean."

Hakura said "The man who is your sensei said it best, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. If you ever face an enemy who is so much stronger then you are that you know you will die, would you still face him if you doing so gives your friends or comrads the chance to save themselves or stop the man."

Sakura frowned and Hakura looked at the clock and said "We can talk more later Sakura but first I need to show you something before the town meeting because I don't want you to jump to the wrong conclusion like so many idiots I know will. You see this scroll." as she pulled out a scroll.

Sakura nods and Hakura opened the scroll and said "You see this, yes it's a basic storage seal, just like your parents use to store thier goods. Now inside this scroll are some books on human anatomy you will need to read as well as a list of training excercises you need to do every day. While that is important later I want you to think about this now. Is the books sealed inside this scroll the same as the scroll."

Sakura blinked and said "No...why."

Hakura said "Good answer, now if I unseal them are they the same thing."

Sakura shook her head and Hakura said "Good again. Now remember this, if something is sealed in something else it does not make them the same, no matter what and can only be unsealed if someone wants the item unsealed. Do you agree."

Sakura said "Of coarse. Who wouldn't."

Hakura said "Unfortinately a lot of people and it's part of the reason for the meeting. Now come and think over what you have heard and lets listen. The meeting is about to begin."

Earlier with Sasuke.

When Sasuke got to the Hokage tower an ANBU in a dog mask said "Sasuke Uchiha right."

Sasuke nods and Inu said "Good, then follow me." as he lead Sasuke into a room where Koharu and Homaru were and Inu said "Please have a seat Sasuke so we can begin."

Sasuke sat down and the room glowed and he tried to stand up and said "Hey, what the hell, what's going on."

Inu said "It's a precaution. Due to the sensitive information you are about to recieve we had to make sure you heard all the info instead of attacking people in a blind rage. Also the room now has a privacy jutsu up so no one outside of this room can hear the meetings. You may begin." as he turned to Koharu and Homaru.

Koharu said "We are sorry for the precautions Sasuke-san but you see, the information you are about to here is going to be different then the info the rest of the village was given. The truth is your brother, Itachi Uchiha is still working for Konoha."

Sasuke eyes widen and screamed "WHAT. HOW CAN THAT BE, HE MURDERED OUR CLAN, OUR PARENTS. HE..."

Inu put a gag over Sasuke mouth which Sasuke tried jumping up and down but the chair would only move about an inch off the ground.

Homaru said "We are sorry for doing this to you right now but after you hear the announcement then we can tell you everything but you need to listen to the announcement." as Inu walked over and opened the window and the sound from outside could be heard

In the Hokage office Naruto walked in and saw Arashi and the Sandaime both sitting across from the Hokage desk while another man with long black hair and black eyes sat at the Hokage desk and Naruto said "You wanted to see me Jiji."

The Sandaime said "Yes Naruto. This is the Fire Lord and he has asked that you and your brother come here for the announcement he is about to make. Please stay in the office and remain silent for the meeting and once it is over I am sure most of the questiions you have will be answered."

Naruto looked at Arashi who said "Just go with it Naruto. I'll explain things after the meeting."

Naruto frowned and said "It's going to be something I'm not going to like...is it."

Arashi said "I can't say. The Fire Lord won't even tell me everything right now."

The Fire lord who had been looking at Arashi and Naruto said "And for good reasons. Now if you will excuse the Sandaime and I but we have a meeting to attend to." as he stood up and walked out on a balcony with the Sandaime.

The Sandaime said "People of Konoha...I am sure many of you are wondering what this meeting is about...The Fire Lord himself who stands here beside me was the one who requested this meeting. Please show him the proper respect and listen to why he has chosen to grace us with his presence. Thier all yours, your lordship." as he bowed and stepped to the sie.

The Fire Lord stepped forward and said "My name is Trowa Hiko. I am the 2nd fire lord of the Fire country. The reason I have called this meeting is because the leader of Iron Country has called for the 9 elemental houses to meet. Now I am sure nearly none of you would know what is the 9 elemental houses and why they are so important. The 9 houses are Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, Wave, Iron, Snow, and Sky country."

Trowa took a moment to wipe his forehead before he said "Now what you need to understand is that each of these countries are in fact pieces of one larger country. Originally all of the elemental nations was known by another name...Whirlpool country."

Murmors broke out among some of the older citizens and Trowa said "Before the 9 houses were created the Royal family of Whirlpool ruled all these lands. The 9 houses were originally created for the same purpose and the 12 fire temple guards. Protection of the Royal family and thier lands which we did...until the clan wars that were raging across the lands began to tear apart Whirlpool country. It was for this reason the Royal family of Whirlpool chose to unite the clans to bring peace. In order to do this the Royal family approached the Senju clan, one of the most powerful clans at the time and preposed an agreement. The Royal family would give them land and funding to build a village where the clans could stop being nomads and bring peace. The preposal was accept and sealed with a marriage between Hashirama Senju and one of the daughters of the Royal family...Mito Uzumaki."

At this talking broke out among all the people gathered and Trowa looked at the Sandaime who screamed "SILENCE...THE FIRE LORD ISN'T FINISHED."

Trowa saw the people quited down and said "Do not interupt me again or I will have the parties responsible arrested along with thier family...Now as I said, Mito Uzumaki married Hashirama Senju and was a link between both the Royal family and the Senju clan. If you look at your hiate you will see the Uzumaki spiral in the middle of it showing the Royal Family is at the heart of this village. Also on some of your clothing. The spiral you wear shows that you represent yourself as protectors of the Royal family...Now the Senju clan was able to get 10 clans to agree to join them if they would make peace with thier rivals, the Uchiha clan. The Senju clan agreed but the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha did not like the idea of Hashirama being the leader of the village so he challenged Hashirama to a fight...Now I know what your history books tell you about what happened...those books have been EXTREMELY edited to hide the secrets of the Royal family. Hashirama and Madara did fight...and Madara Uchiha did summon the Kyuubi to attack Hashirama who used his Mokuton powers to supress the Kyuubi powers...but it was Mito Uzumaki who stopped the Kyuubi using the Uzumaki bloodline so that Hashirama could defeat Madara."

Trowa looked at Sarutobi and said "Please get me some water."

Sarutobi nods and motioned to an ANBU who shushined away and Trowa said "Now I am sure many of you are wondering what the Uzumaki bloodline is. It's simply known as special chakra because that is what it is. Special. It allows an Uzumaki to manifest thier chakra into weapons. Mito using her bloodline made chains out of her chakra that she bound the Kyuubi with and then she sealed the bound Kyuubi into herself turning herself into a Jinchuuriki to keep the Kyuubi from being used again."

Slight murmors broke out again as an ANBU appeared with the water and Trowa took a sip and said "Now the Royal family order an investigation in how the Uchiha clan had the Kyuubi at thier disposal and they discovered the Uchiha clan had all 9 of the Bijuu at thier disposal. The Royal family chose 9 trusted servents to take the Bijuu and seperate them to keep them from being used as weapons like the Uchiha clan was doing. This was how the 9 elemental houses was created. The 9 houses then created a total of 9 hidden villages to help protect the Bijuu from being used as weapons as well as to stop more of the nomadic clans from fighting. Since the Kyuubi was sealed in Mito and couldn't be released without her death my predecessor made it appear that he took the Kyuubi away like the others did...Now I will skip several years until it was nearly the time for Mito to pass away. Several minor hidden villages were created and were operating without permission of the Royal family...Mito sent word back to the rest of the Uzumaki and requested they send another Uzumaki to Konoha because one of the minor villages had stolen a bijuu and had sealed it into an infant to be used as a weapon which is what sparked the first great shinobi war. Mito was afraid someone would try to use a Bijuu to attack Konoha or steal it to use as a weapon and since it appeared the precautions taken before were not enough she could only trust another Uzumaki."

Trowa wiped some sweat off his neck and said "Now another Uzumaki was sent to Konoha...Kushina Uzumaki. Mito after explaining to Kushina her fears asked her to seal the Kyuubi into herself to keep it out of the hands of those who would use it against thier family. Kushina agreed and became the 2nd host for the Kyuubi where it was sealed until the day she gave birth to her 2nd born son. On that day she was attacked by a masked assailant who was able to free the Kyuubi and then was able to use a jutsu to control the Kyuubi ordering it to attack Konoha."

At this eyes widen all across the people.

Trowa said "Yes, that is right, the Kyuubi attack all those years ago was not a random act. It was a deliberate attack on this village by an enemy to Konoha who wanted revenge on his former home as well as his former clan...this man was none other then Madara Uchiha himself."

To say people were shocked was an understatement. Many had questions they wanted to ask but out of fear of being punished they remained silent.

Trowa said "I know many are wondering how that was possible. No body was ever found at the valley of the end where Madara and Hashirama fought thier last time. What we have learned is after Madara killed Hashirama he went to the land of Water where he killed the Nidaime Mizukage and made himself the Sandaime Mizukage where he started the bloodline civil war. Madara then sealed the Sanbi in a boy who he personally trained and made the Yondaime Mizukage who he controlled with his Sharingan before he returned to Konoha after a traitor to Konoha gave Madara the information on where the Kyuubi was sealed at and when the seal holding the Kyuubi would be at it weakest which is when a woman was giving birth. Madara fought the Yondaime Hokage and was forced to flee. He created a group called the Akatasuki who we do not know much about beside the fact that it is composed of S-rank missing ninja from different villages. We also know that Madara Uchiha was here in Konoha the day of the Uchiha massacre and was involved in it along with the traitor who had informed Madara where and when to attack Kushina. The traitor was none other then Danzo who after the Uchiha massacre stole several Sharingan eyes from thier dead body. We have also recieved info that Danzo had secretly funded Orochimaru experiments including those to try and recreate the Mokuton bloodline and the curse seal. Danzo has also been selling information to Orochimaru who is currently building his own hidden village and plans to attack Konoha."

Those listening were shocked worried, and angry.

Trowa said "Now Danzo has been eliminated thanks to Arashi Uzumaki who discovered the Sharingans which lead to the discovery of the Mokuton bloodline Danzo had in his arm he had in the sling. After interigating Danzo and going through his records of his ROOT program we found out about the attack on our village though when it was planned for we don't know yet. We also found out about Danzo and Madara involvement in the Uchiha massacre and the Kyuubi attack. At this time we are unsure of Itachi involvement that day. There are several different possiblities of either Itachi discovered his clan killed and took the blame to protect his brother or he was really involved and aided Madara, ROOT and Danzo in killing them. The only way to know for sure is to capture him alive."

Trowas took another sip of water and said "Now to finish this meeting. For those of you who don't know, just as the Uzumaki clan has done since before Konoha was founded, Naruto Uzumaki now carries on the same burden of Mito and Kushina. His father, Minato Namikaze with help from his mother Kushina Uzumaki with the last of thier energy sealed the Kyuubi into him when he was but a few minutes old to protect Konoha by keeping the Kyuubi out of other peoples hands as well as to keep the Kyuubi from escaping. His parents asked for him to be seen as a hero for protecting you but many of you have disappointed me and saw him as the Kyuubi. I find those of you who do are ignorant fools because sealing food in a scroll does not make the scroll food. Anything that is sealed in something does not become what is sealed inside it or vice versa. Naruto is Naruto, Kyuubi is Kyuubi. Naruto is the prison and Kyuubi is the prisoner...Now as for what is going to happen. The 9 houses are meeting to discuss the future of Whirlpool country. Right now Arashi and Naruto are the last 2 Uzumaki in the world and the rightful rulers of Whirlpool country. Both are princes...Sarutobi has told me that he plans to retire this year and take up the advisor position that is currently being occupied by Arashi. When that happens Arashi will be taking over as the leader of Whirlpool which he has agreed but he said that he will not leave his brothers side so where his brother is, is where he will rule from...but him and his brother will only live where they are wanted...for your sake, make sure that they are wanted here and they want to live here. If they don't then the day they leave is the day that Konoha will become a normal village and all you ninja will be unemployed and all you business will be kicked out of this country...good day." as he turned and went into the Hokage office.

Both Arashi and Naruto were shocked and Trowa said "And that is how you will have to handle things your highness. Once I return from the meeting of the 9 houses I will return here and begin to instruct you as your grandmother has requested me to do."

Naruto and Arashi said "Grandmother...what grandmother."

Trowa said "Tsunade Senju is an Uzumaki by blood also. She is also the mother of Minato Namikaze, your father. She was the one who sent me a message to come meet you. She also said to tell you Arashi, a week for a necklace, a month is snow turns to spring, and you teach Naruto the Rasenshuriken I'll make Jiraiya look like a scratched knee. Cya soon...do you know what she meant."

Arashi burst out laughing and said "Yeah...don't worry about it."

Trowa said "Well in that case I must be going. Have a good day your highness's." as he left.

After he was gone the Sandaime asked "What was that message about Arashi."

Arashi said "Somehow Tsunade in the past also. Don't ask me how as I have no clue."

The Sandaime said "I see...well I guess you both should go. I need to organise ANBU to get them to stop any of the problems I fear will be starting soon."

Arashi said "Alright, I'll take Naruto to my place. You ready."

Naruto said "Yeah...is life always this fucked up."

Arashi said "Pretty much."

Naruto said "Damn." causing Arashi to laugh before they shushined away.

With Sakura and Hakura, Sakura said "Woah...didn't see that coming."

Hakura said "That's basically Naruto and Arashi. You never see ANYTHING coming."

With Sasuke.

Koharu said "So you see Sasuke, Itachi is actually spying on Madara so we can prepare to kill him. So will you agree to what we have said."

Sasuke frowned but nods and Homaru said "Good, you can release him Inu."

Inu said "Hmm, you say something."


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto and Arashi appeared at Jiraiya cabin Naruto turned to his brother and said "Why didn't you warn me. How come you didn't tell me about all that. Why did everyone have to find out."

A male voice said "I've been wanting to know that answer also." causing both Naruto and Arashi to turn and see Jiraiya sitting there leaning against the wall while looking at a figure who was currently sitting across from him.

Arashi said "Tsunade-bachan...but...but how...What are you doing here."

Before anything else could be said a swirl of leaves appeared in the room and there stood Hakura and Sakura and Hakura gasped and said "Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade smiled and said "Hello Sakura...and Sakura."

Hakura blushed and said "I'm Hakura now shishou...but how are you here."

Arashi said "That's what I'm trying to find out."

Naruto looked around confused and said "Sakura...what are you doing here."

Sakura said "I'm here because I asked Neesan here to bring me to where you were so I could tell you that your you. I don't care that your a prince or that your a...what was that word again Jinchuriki."

Hakura said "Jinchuuriki."

Sakura said "Yeah, that. I don't care that your one of those either. Your the same baka whose annoyed the hell out of me all these years. Your..._brother_ maybe cool and neesan is cooler...but your not him and I'm not her...got that."

Arashi looked at Hakura and said "I thought you weren't going to tell her the entire truth."

Hakura said "I'm a woman. I changed my mind."

Tsunade looked at everyone for several moments and when she heard Hakura remark she said "Well as amusing as this is I think that we have a lot to discuss...how much do your...younger siblings know."

Arashi said "Naruto knows about Akatasuki some. I've been working on getting him trained to get stronger without focusing on furball...Why didn't you ever tell me about my mother or the truth about mom being Kyuubi 2nd Jinchuuriki...that your grandmother was his first."

Tsunade bit her lip and said "I won't lie brat...I didn't want you to know because it was just to dangerous for you to find out. There is a lot more that was not told in that meeting just now. There were even some lies told today to hide the real truth...Madara did have the Kyuubi like everyone was told...but he stole it from the Uzumaki's...The Uzumaki clan was also the clan of the Six realm Sage...The Six realm sage gave the Uzumaki clan which is the clan his wife was from the secret of chakra and ninjutsu and it was the Uzumaki clan that gave this knowledge to the world which is why they were reguarded as Royalty and why they were the rulers of these lands...inside you...the Bijuu...the Bijuu aren't what you think they are...The Six realm sage was a Jinchuuriki himself...the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi...he knew on his death that the Juubi would take over his body and begin turning it into his body to use to destroy the world...to save the world...he...used his own children as sacrifices just like your parents did you and broke the power of the Juubi into 9 pieces and sealed them into 9 of his 10 children before he used the last of his stength to seal his body inside a tomb of his own making and sent it into the sky...his tomb is what we call the moon."

Everyone in the room was shocked and Tsunade looked down and said "The 10th child was not yet born when the sage passed away. As those children who were Jinchuuriki's grew up and had children of thier own..because of the demon chakra inside of the children thier bodies changes slightly to handle it which gave birth to the bloodlines of the world...that's right, the Uzumaki family was the originators of nearly every bloodline in the world...but as the 9 Jinchuuriki died...the chakra of the Juubi that was sealed inside them began to take over thier body to create a new body for the Juubi...those bodies are what we come to know of as the Bijuu...The youngest Uzumaki sibling was forced to seal his sibling bodies away into urns to keep the chakra from escaping...they were placed in special tombs so that they could rest in peace...until Madara came looking for secret jutsu that he thought the Uzumaki clan had broke into the tomb and stealed the eldest sibling body...the Kyuubi."

Naruto gasped and said "Then...the Kyuubi is..."

Arashi said "No...he may have at one time been an Uzumaki but that stop when he died and the chakra took control of them...I...does Sakura know the truth about me Hakura."

Hakura said "She knows that you and me are older versions of them."

Arashi nods and said "Naruto...In order to save my friends and loved ones I've had to draw on Kyuubi chakra because I wasn't strong enough on my own...that is one of the main reason why I am trying so hard to teach you to be strong without using Kyuubi chakra...I told you how each time I was forced to use it, it became like a drug that made me weaker giving Kyuubi more control...I...I didn't want to tell you this...when Konoha was being attacked by Akatasuki...I...someone very special to me rescued me and confessed her love to me...right before the guy I was fighting killed her right in front of me...I...I was a second away from giving control of my body completely to Kyuubi...Inside your mindscape when you meet Kyuubi you will see a huge cage with a paper seal on the cage door...I had my hand on the paper seal and was about to pull it off because I had believed I was to weak to avenge all those who died that day...That was when I learned dad sealed a part of his soul into the seal...he stopped me and restored the seal...but right before he stopped me I was completly in sync with Kyuubi...his insticts were my instints, his mind was my mind, his rage was my rage...My body had turned into Kyuubi body except I hadn't grown fur yet...at that moment I was the bone, flesh, and blood of Kyuubi...and I can tell you without any doubt in my mind that it was not whovever body he originally was...if I had taken that paper seal off I would have cease to exist forever and all that would have remained would have been Kyuubi."

Sakura had a scared look on her face and Hakura placed her hand on it while Naruto was pale.

Arashi kneeled down and said "That's why I pray you never do meet dad...don't trust Kyuubi...never let him control you. It's your mind, your body. You are all that stands in the way of protecting your friends and family. Even though I am telling you that whoever he or she was is long gone I know you will someday doubt my words or Kyuubi will try and use this against you...when that day happens I want you to remember everyone you care for that is alive...all your friends, all your family...all those people who believe in you...and ask yourself, is my doubt enough to risk all those peoples lives...the dead should rest Naruto. The person who became Kyuubi is dead Naruto...he or she isn't worth the cost of all those who are alive."

Naruto looked down and said "Ni-san...I'll never use Kyuubi power."

Arashi said "I hope you never have to."

Tsunade said "Sakura." making everyone look at her and then at Sakura.

Sakura asked "Me or..." as she looked at Hakura.

Tsunade said "That's Hakura now so I was speaking to you...I know that your probably scared right now but let me ask you something...are you afraid of Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura blinked and said "No. Of coarse not."

Tsunade said "What about Ino or Hinata or Kiba."

Sakura said "No, why would I be scared of them."

Tsunade said "Because they have demonic chakra in them just like Naruto and Arashi do. I have demonic chakra in me. I'm the granddaughter of a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Are you scared of me."

Sakura shook her head no and Tsunade said "Then you shouldn't be afraid of Naruto or Arashi either. I have known Arashi for several years now. I trust him completely with my life and the lives of everyone I care for. I had chosen him to be the Rokudaime Hokage because I believed and trusted in him. I've seen Arashi use Kyuubi chakra before. I know what it can do and I can not think of another person I trust more to protect everything I love...Now I want you to think about this...would I trust someone I didn't believe in and have faith in."

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head no and Tsunade said "Good girl. I can see you have the same brains as your sister and I can see again why I agreed to become her Shishou. Just a few minutes ago you told Naruto that he's him. Remember that and have faith in him and trust him as a teammate and a fellow Konoha ninja and you will see that your faith and trust was well deserved."

Sakura looked down as she thought over everything that was heard and Hakura said "Just think back to all the times the baka annoyed you and you caused him brain damage. If he was a danger to you don't you think he would have done something by now. After all he is a baka from our right hook."

Arashi and Naruto both said "HEY." causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to chuckle along with Hakura.

Sakura covered her mouth to keep from laughing and took a deep breath and turned to look at Naruto and said "Your you...I mean that Naruto. I've had some time to think about it and I think your dad would have wanted to protect you so if you can access the Kyuubi chakra as easily as your brother seems to say he could then I guess he must have wanted you to use it to protect yourself and other."

Arashi snorts and said "Easy my ass, the pervert over there threw me off a cliff into a chasm leaving me with 2 options. Learn to use Kyuubi chakra to summon or die at the bottom of the chasm. I met Kyuubi and our negotiation was Hey fox, I die you die. Pay me rent in your chakra or we both die today."

Tsunade and Hakura screamed "HE WHAT." as they both looked at the pale Jiraiya who said "Wait, it wasn't me. I'm innocent right now." as he began to back away.

Both Hakura and Tsunade began to calm down and Naruto said "Ni-san...your not planning on making me do...are you."

Arashi said "No Nar...cough...cough." as he fell to his knees as blood came out of his mouth.

Hakura was by his side in seconds and Tsunade a moment later.

Tsunade said "Report."

Hakura said "The Kyuubi in Arashi died in the backlash of Madara, Sasuke, and Danzo using thier powers on him. It's dead and his body is going through shock and destroying itself from the loss of the Kyuubi chakra in him. Like an addict quitting cold turkey."

Tsunade who hands were green stopped a moment and flashed through handsign before her hand turned orange causing Hakura to look confused and Tsunade moved her hand over Arashi stomach and said "Your right, he's gone...hmm...Jiraiya...come over here and break the seal."

Arashi eyes widen and said "What but..."

Tsunade said "Trust me Arashi. Jiraiya, move NOW."

Jiraiya moved over and raised Arashi shirt and sent chakra to Arashi stomach making the seal appear and Jiraiya whistled and said "You were serious. Minato really did reset the seal. This looks just as good as it did when you were a few months old."

Arashi said "Just...do it already."

Jiraiya nods and pulled out a brush and looked at Tsunade who said "Do it. I know what I'm talking about."

Jiraiya quickly began to draw a seal around the seal and after 10 minutes said "Last chance."

Arashi looked at Tsunade and said "I trust her."

Jiraiya nods and said "Seal Release." as he sent chakra into the seal he drew.

Arashi gasped in pain as he arched his back as he opened his mouth to scream but didn't have any air to scream with.

After 10 seconds he slumped back on the ground gasping for breath and Tsunade whose hands was green again said "Alright Hakura, just like the damage from the Rasenshuriken."

Hakura said "Right." as her hands started glowing green and she moved to Arashi arm and began to trace his arms with her chakra as Tsunade moved from his legs.

10 minutes later both stopped and Hakura said "What happened. All traces of the poison is gone."

Tsunade chuckled and said "Your diagnostic was correct but what you didn't take into account was the seal itself. It's designed to slowly let Kyuubi charka flow into his chakra coils over time so he can become immune to it's poison. His body was craving the scraps and he will have to be treated for the sweats and the mental desire that will come with the cravings...but so far he has been suffering because it's like a person stomach eating itself because they are starving to death. The seal was still sucking even though the well was empty which was why he's been suffering like he has. You skills as a medic are nearly as great as mine but you still have a ways to go to learn about the effects non medical seals like that one has on a person. Remember, even with all the knowledge I have, I can't save everyone. All I can do is do my best and keep improving."

Hakura said "Hai Shishou."

Arashi rolled over in a fetal position as his teeth began to shatter and Tsunade frowned and said "Lets get him to a bed. He's going into shock. It will take him a few days for him to recover now that his body has no way of getting any of Kyuubi chakra ever again."

Hakura nods and with Tsunade help picked up Arashi and took him to the bed.

A few minutes later both ladies came out of the room and Naruto frowned and said "Will he be alright."

Tsunade said "We put him in a medical coma. I'll keep him that way for the next 3 days...now what should we do with you 2." as she looked at Naruto and Sakura.

Hakura smiled and said "Yeah. We need to do something with them...though...are you alright Naruto. I mean with all that has happened."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Doe-brains and I talked this morning and she helped me realise what you, ni-san, and bitch-chan's been telling me. That I'm going to have to accept people as they are right now and figure out if they want to be in my life honestly or if they are using me to get something."

Tsunade seemed confused and said "Doe-brains, bitch-chan...who are they. I know your unique with your nicknames for people but I never heard Arashi use those 2."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Um. Doe brains is Shikamaru mom. As for bitch-chan...I don't know you. I bet Nee-chan knows but I rather keep her a secret for now."

Hakura said "I'll keep your secret Naruto but I know you can trust Tsunade-shishou. She's like a grandma to Arashi and you are related to her."

Naruto looked at her and said "I...I've had people claim to be my family before...last time before Ni-san showed up I was put in a bag and thrown in a lake...I won't put bitch-chan in danger by running my mouth."

Tsunade frowned as did Hakura and Sakura covered her mouth in shock.

Tsunade said "Alright...I hope to earn your trust Naruto. I guess I can first start off by introducing myself. I am Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage and great grand-niece of the Nidaime Hokage. I was a student of the Sandiame Hokage and I'm one of the legendary Sannins."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "Can I ask you a question."

Tsunade nods and Naruto asked "Why do people refer to the sannins as so great when the history books say you got that name from some guy who kicked all your butts at once."

Silence went through the room for several moments before Naruto said "And that reminds me. I've heard about that Orochimaru guy before and they say that he's the worlds biggest pedophile. I've heard Jiji talk about you and I remember hearing one of the ANBU call you the legendary sucker, and ni-san told me that Jiraiya, my godfather, was the worlds biggest super pervert...I know sex feels good but is it really so important that an old guy who must be Bi fucked both Orochimaru and Jiraiya ass and then you sucked him off."

Across town Hana who had a twitch above her eye was sitting across from Kurenai who was relaxing in the hotspring before a huge splash hit the hotspring they were bathing in soaking both women.

When they turned to the source of the splash they found a body which they both recognised floating face down in the water and Hana screamed "NARUTO." as she quickly picked him up out of the water and said "Shit." bfore she began to give him mouth to mouth.

A few moment later Naruto groaned and saw Hana pulling away and said "What happened Hana-chan...did we mate like me and Tsume-chan did...did I lose control again...ooohh.." before he passed out.

Kurenai who had came over heard Naruto words and she looked at the red faced Hana who sighed and said "Help me get him back to my place and I'll explain everything.

Back in the cabin Sakura was looking at the hole in the wall and the broke trees in the distance and said "Woah...can I learn that."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when Naruto awoke he found himself in bed with Tsume and thought "_What the hell happened. All I remember was pain and a tunnel of light."_

Note: If you can't figure that out it was tunnel vision from flying so fast from Tsunade punch.

Tsume feeling Naruto moving slowly opened her eyes and said "Morning." in a half sleep, half awake voice.

Naruto asked "What happened."

Tsume said "I'm not sure. Hana said you crashed into the hotsprings and seemed to be knocked out. What happened."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I'm not sure. I remember pain and then a tunnel of light...what time is it."

Tsume said "6:30 am."

Naruto frowned and said "Damn it. I'm suppose to be at the accademy soon to find out what team I'm on."

Tsume blinked and set up and said "You already did...yesterday."

Naruto looked at her and said "Nice joke but I'm the king of pranks...your serious...why can't I remember any...thing." as he grabbed his head.

Tsume asked "Are you alright."

Naruto said "I...I'm not sure...I remember a couple of things...mostly a woman with huge breast turning into a demon and then...I could fly...it hurts. I flew through some trees like they were twigs."

Tsume sweatdropped and said "I think you should go take a shower. I'll go fix some breakfast and maybe some more of your memories will return."

Naruto nods and got up and went to the bathroom and Tsume thought "_Only one person could punch a guy that hard. So your back in town and attacked my mate. I'll have to show you what happens when you mess with this bitches Mate."_

Naruto after taking a shower and getting dressed in his cloths that Tsume had bought him and more memories of what happened the day before returend he sat down at the table and asked "Where's Hana and Kiba."

Tsume said "Kiba left to meet his team and said Arashi told you all not to eat. Hana also had a mission this morning. She'll be gone for the next week or 2."

Naruto frowned and said "Damn it Kiba, Ni-san said "Don't eat or you would throw up. I'd rather eat and throw up then be hungry later because you never know when your next meal will be."

Tsume smiled and said "Very good. I'm glad you realise that."

Naruto said "Yeah. I know that rule well...Did Kiba tell about his fuck up."

Tsume blinked and asked "What fuck up."

Naruto told her about what Kiba told Shino and what Naruto promised to do for revenge as they ate and Tsume frowned and said "I'll make sure that little runt sleeps the rest of the month in the kennal for that."

Naruto sighed and looked at the door and said "I...I'm scared Tsume-chan. People started to treat me different because of my dad. What will they do now that they know I'm a prince."

Tsume walked over and pulled him in a hug and said "Just remember those who stood beside you before they found out and if they still stand beside them, trust them."

Naruto smiled slightly and patted her arm and said "Thanks...I should probably go."

Tsume said "Yeah...unless you want to get lost on the road of life with me."

Naruto blinked and thought a moment and smirked before grabbing her hand and leaving the room together."

At 11:30 Naruto came walking up to training ground 7 where both Sasuke and Sakura were and both looked dead tired and hungry and Sakura screamed "YOUR LATE."

Naruto said "Sorry that I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." with a relax smile on his face.

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared and Sakura said "Your late also."

Kakashi blinked and looked at Sakura and asked "What do you mean also."

Sakura pointed to Naruto and said "He just got here."

Naruto said "Hey, I got a perfectly good excuse for being late."

Kakashi said "Really, what."

Naruto said "I got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi said "Really...me too. Thirsty."

Naruto said "Hmm...yeah, a little. You."

Kakashi said "No, I'm good. I had plenty to drink before I showed up here."

Naruto said "I drank plenty early this morning and had my fill but afte being lost on the road of life makes you a little tired, sweaty, and thirsty."

Kakashi said "Tell me about it."

Sakura who eyebrow was twitching said "God damn it. If you hurry the fuck up with this test I'll let you have something to drink from my supply."

Both Naruto and Kakashi blinked and looked at each other and Naruto looked back at Sakura and said "You do know you just told us that we both could have oral sex with you right."

Sakura turned beat red and said "No I didn't pervert. I see that punch from Tsunade-sama didn't teach you anything Naruto-no-baka."

Naruto said "I am not a pervert. You were the one who was talking about giving us a drink from your supply when me and this guy here were talking about how we got lost on the road of life. The road of life is south of the huge things boobzilla had on view for the world to see. I don't know who this guy got lost on but bitch-chan sure as hell can make me thirsty."

Sakura looked between Kakashi and Naruto and screamed "Your both perverts."

Kakashi said "hmm, you say something."

Sakura screamed and charged Kakashi and threw a punch at him and the next moment Kakashi had Sakura pinned to the ground and said "The loudest one is usually the biggest idiot. Now all 3 of you stand up in front of me." as he released Sakura and put his book away.

Kakashi saw all 3 form up with Naruto on the left, Sasuke on the right and Sakura in the middle and Kakashi said "My name is Hatake Kakashi and if you pass my test then you will become members of team 7. If you do not pass it then you will be sent back to the accademy for remedial traiing. Now my test is simple. You must get one of these before this runs out." as he held up a pair of bells and then a clock.

Sakura said "But there are only 2 bells."

Kakashi said "Very observant loudmouth. That means one of you will fail and be sent back to the accademy...are you ready...go." as he put the clock down and started it.

Sasuke jumped into the trees as did Sakura. Naruto stood there looking at Kakashi and then at the bells and then at the clock and Kakashi said "You know, compared to the others, your a little wierd."

Naruto looked at him and after several moments asked "Have we met before Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "No."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "You remind me of someone...an ANBU who protected me sometimes as a kid...I really like what Yuna did with Ken in the snow cave."

Kakashi chuckled and said "Really...what happened."

Naruto said "Don't know, red eyes came in and burned the book after beating the hell out of Jiji. I just got to the part where Ken was doing that thing with his tongue."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "You do know time is running out."

Naruto said "Yeah...but I can keep you busy to allow my teammates to work out what to do to get the bell. I'll sacrifice myself for the greater good. It's what I'm use to...but you really just wasting our time. I mean, Sakura smart and if she thinks about it she will realise what the greater good is..but even if she doesn't she's also Sasuke fangirl and will do anything for him. That means she will work with him. Sasuke thinks he's better then anyone and will try to get the bell on his own with Sakura who I figure is looking for Sasuke for either option A or B will either act as a distraction to aid Sasuke or will try to work together. With me acting as bait to keep you here then they have a chance to work as a team to get the 2 bells and I've already said I'll take the fall for the greater good. There for we all pass...besides, now that Sasuke knows about all the shit that happened yesterday the only way the Hokage and the council can be sure not to lose the Sharingan is to tie Sasuke to a bed and let some of his fangirls rape him which might have happened from the burns I saw around his wrist or make him a ninja where you could keep an eye on him. Konoha also not going to want me or Ni-san on the run to much with what was said yesterday so politics again will force the council and Jiji to pass this team and then Sakura here as someone I had a crush on meaning I most likely won't want to leave her behind and she won't want to leave Sasuke behind and will scream her head off alerting you if Sasuke tries to make a run for it to find Maddy. Either way your wasting our training time and your reading time."

Silence went through the clearing and Kakashi said "And how did you come up with that."

Naruto said "Bitch-chan promised me a second trip on the road of life if I could get done by 1pm so on my way here I sent a kagebunshin to Jiji office, grab his secret stash of sake and a lighter and threatened to burn his Icha Icha paradise it he didn't tell me a quick way to pass your test. Now pass us cyclops. There's pussy waiting."

Sakura screamed "YOU PERVERT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. IS YOUR BROTHER PERVERTED LIKE THAT." as she came out of the woods pissed off.

Naruto said "I don't know, ask Nee-chan. I know women are just as perverted as men. If you weren't you wouldn't believe that old wise tale about mens feet and look at them all day."

Sakura turned bright red and Kakashi chuckled and said "What do you both think. Can you work with each other as a team."

Sasuke said "Dobe...are you planning to get revenge on Madara."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Revenge no...justice...yes. Madara stole from the graves of my ancestors and is responsible for my parents death. As long as he dies I don't care who gets the final blow...as long as he goes down."

Sasuke nods and said "I can work with the dobe."

Sakura said "I...I think I should file a restraining order."

Naruto snorts and said "Sakura...your not my type." as he turned and started to walk away.

Sakura eyes widen and said "What did you say."

Naruto turned and said "I said your not my type. Maybe someday you will be but right now if you and I got together it would be because of what I am, not who I am or it would be because I was second best. I've got 2 women already in my life who care for me as me...why should I sell myself short. I'll be your teammate, I'll be your friend...hell I'll become your best friends...but I won't become a second choice or a stepping stone...we both deserve better then that...so did we pass."

Kasashi looked at Sakura who was stunned and said "Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA."

Sakura shook a little in surprise and said "Yes Sensei."

Kakashi said "Do you have a problem with being teammates with either Sasuke or Naruto."

Sakura looked at both and shook her head no and Kakashi said "Good...then before I tell you my answer I want to tell you about something else. Do you see that stone over there...that is the hero stone...every person on that stone is a hero...they are a hero for saving the lives of thier teammates and comrads. They died for the greater good...Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash...from this day forward Team 7 passes. Meet here tomorrow at 8 am. Dismissed."

Naruto turned and bolted toward the trees and within 3 leaps was already jumping from branch to branch away from the rest of the team.

Kakashi said "Impressive. Looks like his chakra control is getting better." as he pulled out his Icha Icha and shushin away.

Sakura began to open her mouth and Sasuke said "No." as he walked away.

Sakura closed her mouth and frowned and thought _"This isn't how I thought being on a team would be like...what should I do...I guess Nee-chan was right. Just worry about myself and train...lets see..."_ as she pulled out the scroll Hakura gave her and began to read it.

Naruto came to a stop at the Inuzuka clan compound and entered and saw Tsume and Yoshina sitting there and Naruto said "So..."

Tsume smiled and said "It's possitive. Your going to be a father."

Naruto smiled and screamed "KANBI." as he ran up to Tsume and hugged her.

Yoshina smiled and said "I'm happy for you both."

Tsume said "Thank Yoshina...so how was your test Naruto."

Naruto said "It was alright. I lied through my teeth and black mailed Jiji into telling me how to pass quickly so I could get back here to find out if you were really pregnant...I also let Sakura go."

Yoshina said "Really. I thought you liked her."

Naruto said "In a way...I think I might have...but I realised it wasn't really her I wanted but what she could give me...I won't stoop as low as others. I won't use someone for what they have or what they are. I'll see them for who they are and that's it."

Yoshina nods and said "That's very wise...well I must be going. Congradulation again and good luck." as she left.

Tsume said "So...what all really happened on the test."

Naruto told her and when he was done Tsume was holding her side laughing and said "Oh, I have got to tell Hana about that when she gets back...but why did you call me bitch-chan."

Naruto said "So others won't realise it's you right now."

Tsume asked "So what's Hana name going to be to protect here."

Naruto said "Minibitch."

Tsume rolled on the floor laughing and said "Oh god. Thank you...I love you Naruto."

Naruto said "And I love you Tsume-chan." as he walked over and kissed her and Tsume returned it before she stood up and said "Come on...Don't want people think your words not true. Lets celebrate." as she dragged him toward teh bedroom."

A little bit later Kiba found a note on the door telling him to sleep at the kennel as the sound of animals mating was heard inside the house and Kiba said "At least at the kennals I'll get a good night sleep." as he left.


End file.
